


Desasosiego

by franchiulla38



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Tras perder a su padre, Emma Swan se encuentra en mitad de  una encrucijada con dos posibles caminos: uno de ellos a un matrimonio soñado, el otro hacia un acuerdo para salvar a la familia de la ruina. ¿Qué camino escogerá?
Relationships: SwanQueen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desassossego](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615043) by MadamePrefeita2. 



Killian atravesó un laberinto de árboles y al aparecer en el antiguo kiosco abandonado, encontró a Emma de espaldas a él, con sus cabellos largos y rubios recogidos en una hermosa trenza. No había dado dos pasos, y como si hubiera sentido su presencia, ella se giró súbitamente.

―Disculpa la demora―dijo él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos ―El coronel me pidió que adelantara algunas cosas y no pude decir que no.

―No te preocupes…Esperaría la vida entera por ti si fuera necesario―murmuró Emma, cerrando los ojos despacio mientras los labios de él se acercaban a los de ella.

Con la respiración acelerada, Emma sintió cómo los labios de Killian rozaban los suyos y se deslizaban por todo su rostro.

―¿Has hablado con tu familia?

―Sí. Mamá aceptó recibirte para conversar―dijo ella, con una sonrisa de esperanza en sus labios.

―Qué bien, mi amor. Estoy seguro de que cuando ella me conozca, aprobará nuestra relación.

Hacía poco más de un año, el soldado Killian Jones fue nombrado teniente del ejército, y desde entonces, la esperanza de obtener la aprobación de la familia de Emma para poder cortejarla se anidó en su pecho como la hiedra. Emma Swan pertenecía a una de las familias más nobles de Storybrooke, aunque su actual situación financiera se encontraba bastante delicada. Hija de un fallecido general, Emma, como la mayoría de las muchachas de su edad, soñaba con un matrimonio por amor, y no uno acordado entre familias.

Los minutos que había estado con Killian le habían traído algo de alivio, pero la tensión se apoderó de ella en cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró de cara con su madre, que la estaba esperando.

―¿Dónde estabas, Emma?―preguntó Ingrid―Tu hermano dijo que te buscó por todos lados pero que no te había encontrado.

―Fui a visitar a una amiga―dijo con el corazón acelerado.

Desconfiada, Ingrid la miró de arriba abajo, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

―Esta noche la familia Voucher dará una fiesta para celebrar los quince años de uno de sus hijos y por suerte hemos sido invitados. Así que, escoge tu mejor vestido porque estoy segura que muchos caballeros ricos estarán ahí, buscando una linda muchacha para casarse.

―Yo ya estoy comprometida, mamá

Ingrid, que estaba a punto de retirarse, se giró de repente. Con su ceño fruncido en señal de confusión la miraba.

―¿De verdad crees que vamos a entregar tu mano a un muerto de hambre?

―¡Killian no es un muerto de hambre! ¡Es un caballero, un hombre honesto y trabajador!

―¿Pero qué griterío es este?―preguntó David, bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

―¡A la loca de tu hermana se le ha metido en la cabeza que está comprometida con aquel teniente que no tiene dónde caerse muerto!

Con reprobación en su mirada, David se quedó boquiabierto. Acercándose a Emma, se cruzó de brazos y balanceó la cabeza.

―Hermanita, por amor de Dios. ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que explicarte que tienes que casarte con alguien de la alta sociedad, y no con un teniente de tres al cuarto?

―Si te sientes tan incómodo, ¡busca tú una mujer de la alta sociedad y cásate con ella!

―¡Yo soy un hombre! Si me caso mañana o dentro de diez años, dará igual. Pero tú eres mujer y las gente va a hablar―hizo una pausa, tomando aire con fuerza ―¡Además, estoy intentado levantar la hacienda que está en ruinas, mientras tú vives restregándote con ese tipejo! A propósito, todas tus amigas ya se han casado, y con hombres ricos, menos tú.

―¡Estoy cansada de vuestro discurso de siempre!―exclamó ella, exaltada y dolida, corriendo hacia su cuarto.

El último sonido que Ingrid y David escucharon fue el golpe de la puerta de su cuarto batiendo con fuerza. Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Ingrid se preguntaba qué sería de su familia en caso de que Emma siguiera adelante con aquella idea. Recordó a su fallecido esposo que, antes de morir, se había marchado a la capital en el intento de conseguir un préstamo por parte de algunos conocidos, pero ella sabía que ninguno les prestaría una cuantía tan alta sin las debidas garantías. Y tal como imaginaba, Leopold Swan regresó sin nada, y semanas después murió.

―Mamá…―la voz de David la arrancó de sus devaneos ―¿Sabes quién está en la ciudad?

―Habla de una vez, David. No tengo paciencia para adivinanzas.

―Regina Mills

―¿Y qué con que esté en la ciudad?

―¿Cómo que y qué que esté en la ciudad, mamá? ¡Regina Mills es prácticamente la dueña de toda Storybrooke! ¡Tiene muchas tierras, mucho ganado, sus haciendas producen a todo vapor! ¡Además de sus negocios y de la mansión que tiene en la capital!

―No entiendo a dónde quieres ir a parar, David

―Bueno…―él comenzó, aprensivo mientras caminaba por la sala ―Sabes que está soltera y le gusta…quiero decir, prefiere a las…

―¡Para, David!―exclamó ella, saltando del sofá ―Sé que nuestra situación es crítica, y que las posibilidades de conseguir un préstamo son casi nulas. ¡Pero entregar a tu hermana a otra mujer sería el colmo! Sería una vergüenza que mi corazón no soportaría.

En una época en que las llamadas “muchachas de familia” nada más alcanzar la mayoría de edad ya tenían sus matrimonios y futuros concertados, Regina Mills destacaba y huía completamente de las reglas y patrones impuestos por una sociedad altamente machista y prejuiciosa. Desde que sus padres fueron ejecutados tras unas acusaciones de traición al gobierno, Regina asumió el control de todo, ya que era la única heredera. Aunque la mayor parte de sus negocios se encontraban en Storybrooke, ella seguía residiendo en la capital, ya que su modo de vida en la ciudad grande pasaba más desapercibido y era menos escandaloso que en ciudades pequeñas como Storybrooke.

―Parece que el tiempo no pasa en este sitio― murmuró Regina, mirado a todos lados ―Todo igual, ningún cambio.

―¿A qué tipo de cambio te refieres?―preguntó Elsa, arqueando las cejas.

―¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo me mira la gente? Parece que están viendo al mismo diablo―la declaración provocó una ola de risa en Elsa.

―Para ellos, una mujer con pantalones largos es cosa del diablo. Estoy segura de que si te pusieras un vestido, las miradas serían diferentes―dijo riendo, dándole una palmadita en su hombro.

La atención de Regina estaba centrada en su amiga, pero entonces sus ojos se fijaron en una linda muchacha en el mismo instante en que ella pasó por la acera de enfrente. Regina notó el modo en que ella sonreía al recibir el cumplido de un caballero. Su belleza la golpeó de lleno, de inmediato. Pestañeó varias veces, y balanceó la cabeza ante aquella conexión magnética cuando la voz de Elsa la sacó del transe. Mirando en la dirección en que miraba la amiga, Elsa entrecerró los ojos y rió.

―¿La conoces? ¿Quién es?

―No la conozco. En realidad, es la primera vez que la veo―dijo ella, sintiendo que casi había perdido el equilibrio.

―Si quieres, me acerco y le preguntó cómo se llama―dijo Elsa, en tono guasón.

Mirando con cara fea a la amiga, Regina abrió la boca e hizo amago de decir algo, pero su mirada se giró hacia una voz que surgió detrás de ellas, llamándola por su nombre.

―¡Regina Mills! ¡Pero qué sorpresa usted por aquí!

La confusión nubló su mente mientras estudiaba el rostro del desconocido.

―Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?

―Quizás usted no me conoce―dijo él, acercándose ―Pero, ¿quién no conoce a la dueña de todo esto?―añadió, abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el centro de la ciudad.

―No soy la dueña de esta ciudad―murmuró ella, intentando enmascarar su enfado.

―Soy David Swan, hijo del fallecido general Leopold Swan, y aquella de allí, es mi hermana Emma.

Regina se giró en dirección a Emma, a lo lejos. Con reluctancia, ella desvió la mirada y le apretó la mano.

―Es un placer, David. Esta es una amiga de la capital, Elsa.

―Un placer, señorita.

―El placer es mío―dijo Elsa, esbozando un rápido meneo de cabeza mientras él se llevaba su mano a los labios.

―Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Con permiso.

Mientras ellas se apartaban, David no pudo dejar de sonreír al percibir el asombro en la mirada que Regina le dedicaba a su hermana. De súbito, su mente fue a los bienes que aquella mujer poseía, y aunque era consciente de que quizás su madre no aprobara la idea, y tampoco Emma, Regina era, sin duda, el mejor partido que la familia podría conseguir. En aquel momento, el escándalo de una posible relación de su hermana con otra mujer poco le importaba, y con esos pensamientos, regresó a casa dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Emma fuera cortejada por Regina.

―Buenos días. Soy el teniente Killian Jones y me gustaría hablar con su patrona―dijo él, dirigiéndose al ama de llaves.

―Espere un momento, voy a llamarla.

Mientras asentía, Killian observó cómo la mujer de mediana edad se alejaba a paso rápido. Con sus manos detrás de la espalda, sus ojos observaron el lujoso salón y aunque supiera que jamás podría darle a Emma la comodidad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, estaba seguro de que juntos serían felices. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al recordar los planes que en cada cita hacía con ella, pero rápidamente murió cuando la voz áspera de Ingrid llegó a sus oídos.

―¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?―preguntó ella, de sopetón

―He venido a pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija―dijo él, e Ingrid casi se atragantó al echarse a reír.

―¿Tiene idea de lo que me está pidiendo?

El silencio se volvió pesado mientras Killian intentaba que en su rostro no se mostrase expresión alguna. La rispidez y el tono de escarnio en la voz de Ingrid dejaban claro que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar.

―Estoy enamorado de su hija y…

―¡Un momento!―exclamó ella, alzando la mano para silenciarlo ―¿De verdad cree que entregaría mi hija en bandeja a un muerto de hambre?

―¡Señora, exijo respeto!―dijo él, intentando no alterarse ―Soy un hombre honrado y le doy mi palabra de que su hija tendrá una vida decente.

―¿Una vida decente?―repitió ella, llevándose la mano al pecho como si las palabras la hubieran golpeado de lleno ―¿Es eso lo que tiene que ofrecer? ¿Quiere un consejo, muchacho? Busque una mujer de su nivel y dele a ella una vida decente. Mi hija merece mucho más que eso.

Respirando hondo, Killian tragó en seco, intentando controlar la rabia y la irritación que las palabras de aquella mujer le habían provocado. Mordiéndose la lengua para no darle una respuesta irrespetuosa, dio un paso hacia delante e hizo amago de hablar, pero la voz de David bloqueó sus palabras.

―¿Qué está haciendo aquí este tipejo?―preguntó David, colocándose frente a Ingrid.

―¿Te puedes creer que este teniente ha tenido el atrevimiento de venir aquí y pedir permiso para cortejar a tu hermana?

―¡Pero qué petulancia! ¡Salga ahora mismo de mi casa o juro que le pongo fuera a patadas!

―¡Atrévase, si es un hombre!―exclamó Killian, y cuando David intentó empujarlo, él le asestó un puñetazo en la boca.

La sangre en el labio cortado salpicó al vestido de Ingrid, y conteniendo un grito, ella se arrodilló delante del hijo tirado en el suelo.

Tambaleándose para poder levantarse, David se llevó la mano al labio por un segundo e intentó lanzarse contra Killian, pero los brazos de Ingrid alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

―¡Hijo, por favor!―dijo ella, claramente nerviosa―¡Márchese de nuestra casa y no se atreva nunca más a poner los pies aquí!―añadió, mirando al teniente.

―¡Esto no va a quedar así, imbécil!―exclamó David, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, debido a la rabia, mientras Killian se giraba y se marchaba.

―¿Estás hablando en serio?―preguntó Elsa―¿Por qué no me contaste nunca que la hija del administrador estaba intentando liarse contigo?

―Te lo digo ahora―murmuró Regina, sonriendo, y girándose para mirar a su amiga.

―¿Y te negaste?

―Claro que me negué, Elsa

―¿Y por qué? Es muy bonita.

―Bonita y virgen.

―¿Qué tienes en contra de las vírgenes?

―¿Yo? Nada. Pero como sabes, los hombres le dan mucha importancia a eso, y si ella sigue siendo virgen, las posibilidades de tener un buen matrimonio serán mucho mayores.

―No había pensado en eso y tienes razón. Pero si ella quiere algo contigo, significa que…

―Significa que vamos a cambiar de tema.

―Está bien. Entonces cambiando de tema…¿Cuándo regresaremos a la capital?

―En breve―dijo ella, y sin poder evitarlo, el rostro de Emma surgió en sus pensamientos.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando Emma finalmente llegó al sitio de encuentro donde Killian ya la esperaba. Él, deslizando su mano por su frente sudada, sabía que nunca iba a recibir la aprobación de su familia, y esa verdad encogió su corazón. A pesar de todo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando ella se acercó.

―Lo siento mucho―dijo Emma, enlazando su cuello con sus brazos.

―Mi amor, vamos a casarnos a escondidas. ¡Mañana mismo nos fugamos!―decía él cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos ―Tengo una propiedad en un pueblo cercano. No es muy grande, pero podremos vivir tranquilos y felices.

Respirando hondo, Emma se soltó del abrazo y retrocedió dos pasos.

―No podemos hacer eso, Killian. Sabes que no puedo casarme sin la autorización de mis padres.

―Tengo un amigo que conoce a un cura y…

―Killian, así no. Entiende, por favor―ella lo interrumpió

Soltando un suspiro de derrota, Killian la atrajo a sus brazos, pero el tono elevado de la voz de David rompió el contacto.

―¡Emma!―gritó―¡Vuelve ahora mismo a casa!

―¡No se va a sitio alguno!―replicó Killian

―¡Hoy mismo hablaré con sus superiores y les diré que está intentando abusar de mi hermana! ¡Será encarcelado, hijo de puta!

―¡Killian!―exclamó ella, tirando de su brazo en el exacto momento en que él intentó acercarse a David ―Hablamos en otro momento…

Y entonces ella se apartó, y a paso largo, despareció junto con su hermano.

Tras dejarla en la puerta de la casa, David se dirigió al centro de la ciudad y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Regina. Exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa, no dudó en hablarle una vez más

―Regina, ¿cómo está?

―Hola, David. Estoy muy bien, ¿y usted?

―¡Mejor, imposible! Le comenté a mi madre que usted estaba en la ciudad, y ella me pidió que la invitara a cenar. Nuestras madres eran muy amigas, ¿sabía?

―No, no lo sabía

―¡Entonces, la esperamos mañana a cenar! Ha sido un placer volver a verla―dijo él, y salió canturreando sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Casi una hora después, David volvió a casa. Intentando actuar de forma natural, se acercó a Ingrid, se sentó frente a ella, y cruzó las piernas de forma despreocupada.

―Mamá, me he tomado el permiso de invitar a Regina Mills a cenar aquí mañana

―¿Cómo has sido capaz, David? ¡Ya hablamos de eso!

―Mamá, por favor…Escúchame un momento, ¿está bien?―dijo él, suspirando pesadamente en el momento en que ella asintió ―Sabemos que es imposible conseguir un préstamo, la hacienda está arruinada y sin dinero no podemos levantarla. La hipoteca de esta casa expirará dentro de poco y nos veremos en la calle porque no tenemos un centavo en los bolsillos―David explicó, agarrando sus manos mientras estudiaba su rostro entristecido ―Nadie en esta región tiene tanto dinero como Regina Mills. Además, las personas ya hablan de que estamos arruinados y nadie está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Ni siquiera los buitres que han venido a intentar cortejar a mi hermana.

Ingrid soltó el aire y se levantó. A paso lento, caminó hasta la ventana. El sol ya había desaparecido y una día más había acabado sin garantía alguna de que la situación delicada en la que se encontraban fuera a mejorar.

―Hijo, ya estamos en la boca del pueblo y si entregamos a tu hermana a otra mujer, seremos motivo de burla por el resto de la vida. Además, tu hermana nunca aceptaría, y sinceramente, la comprendería porque dos mujeres juntas no es correcto, es…Horrible. ¡Va contra las leyes de Dios!

―Mamá, por favor. No es el momento para preocuparte por las burlas ni ley alguna. Será mucho peor estar en la miseria y tirados en la calle.

―No sé, David. Tengo que pensar…

―De momento, vamos a concentrarnos en la visita de Regina, ¿bien?

Asintiendo, Ingrid dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y se retiró en silencio.

Las últimas palabras de Regina habían dejado a Elsa sin respiración y boquiabierta. Con un suspiro pesado, Elsa se acercó a la amiga y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Cómo es que aceptaste ir a su casa? ¿No íbamos a volver mañana a la capital?

―No pude echarme atrás. Es decir, él hizo la invitación, dijo que estarían esperándome mañana y se marchó.

―Si no confirmaste nada, no tienes obligación de ir.

―Dame un tiempo, Elsa. El mundo no se va a acabar si no volvemos mañana a la capital. Además, no tengo nada que perder.

Al día siguiente, no hubo un solo minuto en que Regina no se preguntase por qué las horas parecían ir tan lentas ese día. Aunque no se lo hubiera comentado a la amiga, sentía curiosidad y estaba ansiosa por mirar los ojos de Emma de más cerca.

Estuvo el día buscando mantener ocupada su mente hasta que finalmente llegó el momento y a las siete en punto se encontraba frente al portón de la casa de la familia Swan.

―Sea bienvenida, Regina. Siéntase en casa―dijo David, apartándose para dejar que ella entrara ―Le presento a mi querida madre, Ingrid Swan.

―Señora Swan, es un placer―dijo ella, entregándole una refinada caja de bombones suizos.

―El placer es mío, Regina. Y gracias por el obsequio―dijo Ingrid, horrorizada con la ropa que ella llevaba.

Era la primera vez que sus ojos veían a una mujer vistiendo pantalones largos, sin embargo, a pesar del asombro, no pudo negar que Regina era una mujer muy bella e indiscutiblemente elegante.

―Miren quién ha aparecido finalmente―la voz de David interrumpió sus pensamientos ―Hermanita, hoy tendremos una agradable visita para la cena. Deja que te presente a una gran amiga de la familia, Regina Mills.

Ignorando el discurso claramente fingido del hermano, Emma se acercó y sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban al encontrarse, con asombro, ante una mujer usando pantalones largos. Avergonzada ante la posibilidad de que Regina lo hubiera notado, sonrió y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, extendió su mano.

―Buenas noches, Regina―dijo ella

―Buenas noches, Emma―respondió, encantada, Regina.


	2. capítulo 2

Levantándose elegantemente de la mesa, Regina suspiró cuando la cena finalmente llegó a su fin. La desesperación por salir de allí aumentaba a medida que David alargaba la conversación a todas luces falsa, y si no hubiera sido por Emma, no habría soportado ni cinco minutos. De pie, en medio del salón, agradecía a Ingrid la hospitalidad, pero su mirada seguía centrada en Emma.

‒Ha sido un honor recibirla en nuestra casa, Regina. Siéntase a gusto para visitarnos cuando quiera‒ dijo Ingrid

‒Gracias una vez más, señora Swan. Con permiso

Mientras volvía a casa, Regina tenía la sensación de que había una conexión entre ella y Emma. Algo le decía que ella era esa persona ideal con quien tanto deseaba compartir sus días. Mientras analizaba sus propios sentimientos, luchaba contra el deseo arrebatador de hacerle una visita más.

A la mañana siguiente, sentándose a la mesa frente a la madre, David aprovechó la ausencia de Emma para preguntarle sobre Regina.

‒Y entonces, mamita. ¿Qué pensaste de Regina Mills?

‒No sé, hijo. Quiero decir, se nota que tiene educación y refinamiento, pero aquellas ropas…

‒Mamá, por amor de Dios. ¡En la capital muchas mujeres usan pantalones largos! ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a eso?

‒¡Vaya, David! No son ropas adecuadas para una dama

‒Está bien, mamá. Pero olvida sus ropas por un momento y respóndeme: ¿no te diste cuenta de la forma en que miraba a mi hermana?

‒Sí, hijo…‒dijo ella, abanicándose como si le faltara el aire mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

‒Eso significa que ella está interesada y en ese caso, ¿tú estarías de acuerdo en que cortejara a Emma?

Ingrid suspiró y estaba a punto de responderle, pero los pasos apresados de Emma se lo impidieron.

‒¿Qué es lo que has dicho, David?

Poniéndose en pie, ignoró el tono exaltado de su hermana y se encogió de hombros.

‒Regina está interesada en ti, hermanita. Y si yo fuera tú, no me lo pensaría dos veces y aceptaría ser cortejada por ella.

‒¡Solo puedes estar loco si piensas que voy a someterme a eso!‒con el asombro estampado en su rostro, desvió la atención hacia Ingrid que seguía callada ‒¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

‒Hija, perdóname‒dijo ella, y los ojos de David se desorbitaron ‒No debes someterte a esto, no debemos. Pero no veo otra solución.

‒Prefiero morir a ser cortejada por…‒hizo una pausa, incrédula y asombrada ‒¡Por una mujer!

‒Emma, si no es con ella, será con cualquier otra persona‒dijo David‒Regina es rica, joven, guapa y educada. Jamás te haría daño. ¿O prefieres a uno de esos buitres viejos que solo piensan en llevarte a la cama?

‒¡No soy una mercancía que se ofrece a uno u a otro!

‒Hermanita, solo pensamos en tu futuro.

‒Te odio, David. ¡Te odio!

Con la respiración pesada y su corazón desintegrándose ante aquella idea, Emma volvió a su cuarto y se echó a llorar. La preocupación se estampó en la mirada de Ingrid y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Emma, llamó dos veces y entró a continuación.

‒Hija, estamos a punto de la bancarrota y eres la única que puede salvarnos. Ayer recibí una carta de un amigo de tu padre y hasta ahora, ningún banco nos ha concedido un préstamo‒ explicó sentándose al borde de la cama.

‒David puede trabajar, y yo también puedo.

‒Las mujeres de nuestra clase no trabajan.

‒¡Ni son cortejadas por otras mujeres!

‒Hija, tu hermano está intentando levantar la hacienda‒ dijo ella, antes de un largo suspiro ‒El pobre tiene las manos llenas de callos y…

‒Déjame sola, mamá. Por favor…

Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, Emma hundió su rostro en la almohada, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se sentía una muñeca en las manos de su madre y hermano, y rezaba para que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla.

‒Eso quiere decir que te gustó lo que viste…‒comentó Elsa, en cuanto Regina regresó de su paseo a caballo.

‒Confieso que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Entonces, ¿has descubierto algo sobre su familia? ¿Algo de lo que tenga que preocuparme?

‒Sí, Regina. Y seré brutalmente sincera contigo: apártate mientras estés a tiempo.

Regina la miró durante largos segundos sin conseguir que nada coherente saliera de sus labios. Entrecerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y apretó la mandíbula, claramente enfada ante todo aquel suspense de la amiga.

‒Estoy esperando, Elsa. ¿Vas a contar qué has descubierto o no?

‒La familia está arruinada. Su situación ya era complicada antes de que el padre muriera, y cuando murió, todo empeoró. La hacienda que poseen ya no produce, la hipoteca de la casa donde viven está a punto de expirar y si no pagan, serán puestos de patitas en la calle.

‒¿Y por eso tengo que apartarme?

‒Por el amor de Dios, Regina. Está más que claro que están desesperados buscando un buen partido para la hija, y quizás, ya lo han encontrado.

‒Emma me pareció una buena persona.

‒No he dicho que no lo sea. En realidad, según los comentarios, su padre era un general honesto y honrado, pero su madre y su hermano son unos interesados.

‒No lo dudo. Emma ciertamente ha heredado la bondad del padre.

Con su mente en conflicto, Regina se iba a alejar, pero retrocedió cuando Elsa la agarró por el brazo.

‒¿Estás enamorada de ella?

Pasándose las manos por los cabellos, Regina miró hacia todos lados, menos a la amiga.

‒No lo sé.

Mientras su mente intentaba asimila todo aquello, unos suaves golpes en la puerta la sacaron temporalmente de la pesadilla de ser cortejada por Regina. Torpemente, Emma caminó sin ganas hacia la puerta.

‒Buenos días, hija. ¿No vas a desayunar?‒ preguntó Ingrid.

Emma se encogió de hombros poniendo mala cara y se sentó en la cama sin decir nada. Observó cómo Ingrid se apartaba y cerraba la puerta. Solo entonces comenzó a vestirse porque unas horas después se encontraría con Killian.

Tras dejar dicho a una de las criadas que iría a hacerle una visita a su amiga Mary Margaret, Emma salió a las prisas hacia el hombre del que decía estar enamorada.

‒¿A dónde vamos?‒preguntó ella mientras él conducía el carruaje que le había pedido prestado a un amigo.

‒Es una sorpresa. Y espero que te guste.

Durante casi una hora, mientras su ansiedad aumentaba en una proporción intolerable, Emma se quedó observando el paisaje que no le era conocido, ya que raramente salía sola de su casa. Árboles maduros, extensiones de pasto y césped bordeaban el camino de tierra en aquella tarde cálida de verano.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, analizó el lugar.

‒Aquí es donde vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos‒dijo él, ayudándola a descender ‒ No es muy grande y necesita algunas reformas, pero con lo que gano como teniente podemos vivir tranquilos.

Sin decir nada, ella entró en la pequeña casa y visitó estancia tras estancia. No era ni de lejos una propiedad atractiva, pero nada de eso le importaba. En último lugar, la condujo hacia la habitación, ordenada con cuidado.

‒Y será aquí, en esta cama, en donde dormiremos y nos despertaremos juntos todos los días‒dijo él, acercándose más. Y entonces la tomó en sus brazos ‒Te amo, Emma‒Killian susurró, imaginando que poseerla antes del matrimonio sería la solución para que ya no hubiera impedimentos. Y en el calor del momento, con el impulso de los juramentos y promesas de amor, Emma acabó entregándose.

‒¿Dónde está Emma, mamá?‒preguntó David, barriendo el salón con la mirada

‒Fue a hacerles una visita a los Blanchard.

‒Espero que no tarde, porque Regina viene a visitarla esta tarde

Pocos minutos después, Regina hizo su aparición. Tras saludarla, Ingrid se retiró, dejando a David encargado de distraerla mientras Emma estaba fuera. Tras una taza de café y algunos minutos de conversación que más parecieron una eternidad, Regina se levantó para marcharse.

‒Ya está de camino, no se preocupe. Su mejor amiga ha estado enferma y ya sabe, cuando empiezan a ponerse al día de la cosas…

‒Vuelvo otro día. Quizás a una hora más adecuada‒dijo ella, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se vieron capturados por un verde helado.

De súbito, el corazón de Regina se aceleró. Paralizada, observando los labios de Emma, intentó apartar de su cuerpo la fascinación que sentía hacia ella.

‒Buenas tarde, Emma‒dijo Regina, sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa.

‒Si ha venido con la intención de cortejarme, la salida es esa‒dijo ella girándose y señalando la puerta.

Con el asombro estampado en su rostro, Regina casi tambaleó hacia atrás como si la sequedad de sus palabras la hubieran empujado. Con su mirada irritada, tragó en seco sin saber qué decir

‒Disculpe. Pensé que…

‒Sea lo que sea que haya pensado, le aseguro que ha pensado equivocadamente. Estoy comprometida con…Con un hombre, y pretendo casarme con él.

Las palabras de Emma arrancaron el aire de sus pulmones. Era como si ella le hubiera extirpado el corazón y lo hubiera estrujado. Aun sin decir nada, los ojos de Regina se endurecieron como el hielo.

‒Con permiso‒susurró con la voz rota

Con el mentón caído, David observó cómo Regina se retiraba llevándose con ella sus esperanzas de salir de la miseria.

‒¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Emma?

‒¡He hecho lo que debería haber hecho la primera vez que estuvo ella aquí!

‒¡Eres una ingrata!

‒Y tú un idiota‒dijo ella, subiendo a su cuarto a paso largo

Tras cerrar la puerta y echarse en su cama, su mente se vio invadida por las imágenes de lo vivido con Killian. La indiscreción que habían cometido la rasgó por dentro en cuanto pegó la cabeza en la almohada, y aunque lo amaba, se arrepentía de haberse entregado antes del matrimonio.

Mientras esos pensamientos tortuosos atormentaban a Emma, Regina se acercaba a su hacienda al galope sobre su caballo.

Tras dejar al animal al capataz, abrió con estruendo la puerta e hizo amago de subir a su habitación, pero la voz de Zelena la detuvo.

‒¿Qué vas a querer para cenar, Regina?‒preguntó Zelena

‒¡Nada!‒ exclamó desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

Por tercera vez, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. A esas alturas, Elsa estaba siendo implacable pero a Regina poco le importaba.

‒Dije que quería estar sola‒dijo cuando la puerta de abrió y Elsa entró sin permiso

‒¿Qué ha sucedido?

Vaciando el vaso de whisky de un solo trago, Regina sonrió, aunque no hubiera en ello el menor atisbo de diversión.

‒Soy una estúpida‒dijo ella, antes de un largo suspiro ‒Fui a visitarla, y prácticamente me expulsó de su casa. Y encima dijo que estaba comprometida con un hombre.

Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par debido al asombro, Elsa se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

‒Lo siento mucho, Regina. Pero mira el lado bueno de todo esto…Al menos fue sincera.

‒No tenía derecho a hablarme de la manera en que lo hizo

‒¡Regina, olvida eso y volvamos a la capital!‒dijo Elsa, y después las dos quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sabiendo que no había nada más que decir.

‒¿Dónde está la zorra de tu hija? ‒ preguntó David, acercándose a paso firme y apresado

‒¡Te prohíbo que hables así de tu hermana!‒exclamó Ingrid, saltando del sofá.

‒¡Pues es así como se está comportando! ¡Dios mío, la ciudad entera está hablando de eso!

‒¿De qué estás hablando, David?

‒¡Están diciendo que ella ya no es virgen porque se ha entregado a aquel teniente muerto de hambre!

‒¡Oh, Dios mío! No puede ser…‒murmuró ella, en shock mientras intentaba respirar.

‒¡No te preocupes, mamá! Voy a encargarme de ese tipejo, puedes apostar.

Con la misma furia con la que había entrado, David se retiró. Aún intentando recuperar el aliento, Ingrid se levantó al darse cuenta de que Emma bajaba las escaleras.

‒¿Cómo has sido capaz de una cosa así, Emma? ¿Cómo has podido entregar tu pureza a un miserable muerto de hambre?

La ausencia de una rápida respuesta parecía confirmar lo que la ciudad entera comentaba, y antes de que Emma pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ingrid alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada. Emma, deslizando su mano por la zona dolorida, se tragó el llanto y dio dos pasos hacia delante.

‒¡Killian no es ningún muerto de hambre y vamos a casarnos, te guste o no!

‒¡Desvergonzada!‒gritó Ingrid, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azules ‒¡Vete ahora mismo a tu cuarto, Emma, o juro que te vas a arrepentir!

Tragándose las lágrimas, Emma apresó los pasos alejándose de ella y se encerró de nuevo en su habitación. Se tiró sobre la cama, se cubrió los ojos con las manos e intentó recomponerse. Sus nervios estaban hechos pedazos, solo quería desaparecer.

**Dos días después…**

‒Entonces, ¿lo que dicen es verdad? ¿Te entregaste al teniente antes de casarte?‒ preguntó Mary, suspirando, acercando con gentileza su mano a la de ella.

‒Fue el único modo que encontramos para casarnos. Solo que…

‒¿Qué ocurre, amiga? ¿Te presionó?

‒No, claro que no. Sucede que…No sé. No fue como en las novelas que he leído. Fue rápido y…Doloroso.

‒La primera vez siempre es así, amiga. Bueno, tengo que irme. Sabes dónde encontrarme si necesitas algo, ¿verdad?

‒Sí, Mary. Gracias.

Tras sopesar si debía o no salir de casa, Emma decidió quedarse en su habitación. Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el amor que sentía por Killian, pero la sensación de arrepentimiento lo hacía todo más difícil. Exhausta física y mentalmente, acabó por quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, se juntó a la madre y al hermano para desayunar, e intentó ignorar la tensión creciente en la estancia, tan palpable que casi la notó rozando su piel.

‒¿Cómo te sientes después de haber puesto nuestro apellido en la boca del pueblo?‒preguntó David.

‒No empieces, David‒dijo ella

‒Si supieras lo que la gente anda diciendo de ti…Dios mío, muero de vergüenza solo de recordarlo. Lo que más me duele de todo eso es que él consiguió lo que quería.

‒¡Killian y yo vamos a casarnos y poco me importa lo que están diciendo o pensando!

‒¿De verdad? ¡No seas ingenua, hermanita! ¡Aquel miserable desapareció después de arrancarte la pureza!

Emma se quedó estática cual piedra. Un dolo abrasador se apoderó de sus venas, como un cáncer terminal.

‒¿De qué estás hablando?

La expresión de granito de David se suavizó un poco, y sonrió mientras movía la cabeza en total desaprobación.

‒Tras contarles a sus amigotes del cuartel que te habías entregado a él, ese desgraciado desertó y ha dejado la ciudad en compañía de una prostituta.

‒Estás mintiendo…‒murmuró ella, con muchas ganas de llorar

‒‒¡Solo digo lo que las personas afuera están comentando!‒David se levantó, cruzó sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos con lentitud ‒¿Acaso todos se han puesto de acuerdo en decir la misma mentira, Emma?

Levantándose de sopetón de la silla, ella corrió hacia la puerta, ignorando los gritos de Ingrid que exigían que no saliera. Desilusión, rabia y dolor comprimían su pecho. No podía aceptar que había sido tan ingenua como para creer que él la amaba. Ignorando a los caminantes que la miraban con mirada inquisitiva, Emma atravesó el jardín y casi desesperadamente llamó a la puerta de la amiga.

‒Emma, ¿qué ha pasado?‒preguntó Mary, asustada ante el estado que ella se encontraba.

‒¿Tú sabes algo sobre Killian?

Tras pedirle a la criada que trajera un té y un vaso de agua con azúcar, Mary la condujo al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

‒Amiga, sé lo que todo el mundo está comentando: que desertó y se marchó de la ciudad con una prostituta.

‒No puede ser…No me haría eso a mí.

‒No quiero empeorar las cosas, Emma. Pero mi marido me ha dicho que el coronel del cuartel ha confirmado su deserción.

‒Dios mío…No me puedo creer que me haya estado engañando todo este tiempo solo para acostarse conmigo.

‒Calma, Emma. Quizás haya sucedido algo. Espera unos días…Tal vez aparezca para darte una explicación.

Tras salir de la casa de la amiga, Emma volvió a la suya y una vez más se encerró en su cuarto. Abrazada a la almohada, analizó cuidadosamente los perturbadores pensamientos que se enraizaban en su mente. Teniendo en cuenta la propuesta de casarse a escondidas, era muy posible que él estuviera organizando las cosas.

Sin embargo, conforme los días fueron pasando y se transformaban en semanas, Emma tuvo la certeza de que solo había estado intentando convencerse de que los comentarios no pasaban de puros chismes.

‒¿Qué ha sucedido, mamá? ¿Por qué estás llorando?‒preguntó David, arrodillándose ante ella.

‒El plazo para pagar la hipoteca va a expirar dentro de algunos días y no tenemos siquiera la mitad del dinero para abonarla. He intentado vender mis joyas y algunos objetos de valor que poseemos, pero quieren pagar una miseria por ellos‒cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, se echó a llorar descontroladamente‒Los bancos no aceptan nuestra hacienda como parte del pago porque las tierras no están produciendo, las plagas han acabado con todo. Y ahora, con esos chimes sobre tu hermana corriendo de boca en boca, ningún hombre va a querer casarse con ella. Nos veremos en la calle y no lo voy a soportar, David.

Tragando en seco, él no consiguió evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

‒Mamá, por favor…No desesperes. Vamos a encontrar una salida.

‒Me voy a acostar un rato‒dijo ella, levantándose despacio ‒Deja que aproveche mis últimos días en mi cama.

Ingrid se giró y dejó la sala, sus sollozos resonaron por la casa hasta que se transformaron en sonidos incomprensibles al cerrar la puerta. Presenciando aquella escena, el corazón de Emma se encogió más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

‒David‒comenzó ella ‒¿Regina Mills aún está en la ciudad?

‒¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Emma?

‒Porque deseo salvar a nuestra familia de la miseria.


	3. Capítulo 3

Un golpe en la puerta y David exhibió una sonrisa cuando una pelirroja de ojos azules apareció ante él.

‒Buenas tardes, señora‒dijo él, retirándose el sombrero

‒Señorita‒corrigió ella ‒¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

‒Busco a Regina Mills

‒¿De parte de quién?

‒David Swan a sus órdenes. Regina y yo somos amigos y tenemos asuntos que tratar

‒Regina no está. Salió hacia la capital hace algunas semanas y no sé cuándo pretende volver.

‒¿La señorita podría darme su dirección en la capital? Necesito con urgencia mandarle una carta.

Tras sopesar si debía o no darle la dirección, Zelena decidió no hacerlo.

‒No tengo autorización para dar información sobre mi patrona‒dijo ella, cerrando a continuación la puerta.

Respirando hondo y evidentemente asombrado ante tal atrevimiento, David pensó en llamar otra vez, pero la voz grave y ronca de Regina detrás de él resonó en sus oídos.

‒¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?‒preguntó ella, observándolo de arriba abajo

‒Necesito hablar con usted. Su criada me ha dicho que estaba en la capital.

‒Y lo estaba. Acabo de llegar, pero mañana mismo pretendo marcharme.

‒¿Podemos conversar un minuto?

Con un gesto amplio, Regina señaló la puerta y en seguida entraron los dos. Zelena, con los ojos desorbitados, intentó decir algo, sin embargo Regina evitó sus palabras y siguió directo hacia el despacho. Tras ofrecerle una bebida, ella se apoyó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose cuándo David iría al asunto.

‒Sé que debe estar algo enfadada por la forma en que mi hermana le habló…

‒Vaya al grano, David. No me gustan los rodeos‒dijo ella, con una dureza y frialdad que no estaba dispuesta a esconder.

‒Bueno…‒comenzó él, acabándose el contenido del vaso de un trago‒ Tenemos algunos problemas financieros y en pocos días el plazo para pagar la hipoteca expirará. Así que…Me gustaría saber si usted podría prestarnos el dinero.

Al ver al hombre que tenía delante sudando frío, la expresión dura de Regina se suavizó un poco.

‒Podría prestarle el dinero para pagar la hipoteca, pero por lo que me he enterado, las deudas van mucho más allá que eso. En ese caso, ¿puede explicarme cómo pretenden pagarme?

‒Podremos poner nuestra hacienda como garantía

‒¿Tiene noción de cuánto dinero es necesario para volver fértiles de nuevo aquellas tierras?‒preguntó ella, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en su rostro.

‒Le doy mi palabra de que pagaremos cada centavo.

‒Lo siento mucho. Necesito garantías, no palabras.

Revolviéndose en la silla, y con unas inmensas ganas de mandarla al infierno, David respiró hondo y finalmente decidió arriesgarse con aquello que podría abrir una puerta de salvación para su familia o cerrarla para siempre.

‒Entiendo‒dijo él‒En su lugar haría lo mismo. Y sé que en mi lugar usted también buscaría una forma de salvar a su hermana, aunque las garantías fueran apenas su palabra.

Mientras lo miraba fijamente, la expresión de Regina mostró todo lo que David deseaba ver: preocupación.

‒¿De qué está hablando? ¿Emma no está bien?

‒De momento, todo está bien. Pero no sé cómo estará dentro de algunos días.

‒Ya he dicho que no me gustan los rodeos, David. Así que diga de una vez lo que está sucediendo con su hermana.

‒Un amigo de mi fallecido padre, que vive en la capital, intenta cortejar a mi hermana, y mamá pretende autorizarlo porque no quiere que Emma pase dificultades económicas. Dios mío…Él tiene edad para ser su padre. Pobrecita, está aterrada…

‒Su madre no tiene derecho a hacer eso.

‒Sí lo tiene, Regina‒dijo él, levantándose inmediatamente y caminando hacia la ventana ‒Me di cuenta de que a usted le gustó mi hermana, y sepa que no tenemos nada en contra de su modo de vida‒añadió, girándose hacia ella ‒Y por cierto, Emma ha dicho que le gustaría conocerla mejor y disculparse por el incidente del otro día.

‒Su hermana me dijo que estaba comprometida. Así que, ¿cómo es posible que su madre pretenda casarla con otro?

‒Ella solo dijo aquello para molestarla. Mi hermanita está muy nerviosa y preocupada por todo lo que está pasando.

Regina intentó desesperadamente despegar la lengua del cielo de la boca para poder decir algo. Aunque ya supiera que la familia estaba buscando un buen partido para Emma, la visita de David había confundido sus pensamientos.

‒Puedo prestar el dinero de la hipoteca y ayudaros a solventar todas las deudas, pero con una condición.

‒¿Qué condición?

‒Emma no se casará con nadie, y vendrá a vivir aquí conmigo.

Queriendo esconder la sonrisa que en todo momento parecía querer mostrarse en su rostro, David abrió la puerta y entró. Con una falsa mirada de tristeza dirigida hacia su madre y hermana, sentadas en el sofá, se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

‒Tu hermana me ha dicho que has ido a buscar a Regina Mills‒comentó Ingrid

‒Es verdad, mamá. He tenido una larga conversación con ella.

‒¿Sobre qué?

‒Sobre las deudas…Y está dispuesta a sacarnos de la miseria.

‒¿Hablas en serio, hijo?

‒Sí, mamá. Pero con una condición‒dijo él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Emma

‒¡Habla, David!‒exclamó Ingrid

‒Emma no se casará con nadie, y se irá a la hacienda a vivir con ella.

Con la perplejidad estampada en su rostro, Emma se contrajo intentando asimilar lo que él había acabado de decir. Aunque le hubiera pedido al hermano que entrara en contacto con Regina, su objetivo consistía en disculparse y pedirle el préstamo. No se imaginó en ningún momento que sería ella misma la condición para obtener lo que necesitaban.

‒Ha sido una pérdida de tiempo‒dijo él‒Voy a mandarle una carta ahora mismo diciéndole que no podemos atender sus exigencias…

‒Dile que acepto, David‒dijo Emma, tan desprovista de sentimientos que ella misma se asombró

‒¿Estás segura, hija?‒preguntó Ingrid, tan sorprendida como David

‒Sí‒dijo ella, aunque percibía la falta de convicción tras sus propias palabras.

‒Calma, porque no sé si he entendido bien‒dijo Elsa, encarándola unos segundos como si intentara leer algo en sus ojos ‒¿Vas a salvar a aquella familia de la miseria siempre que Emma se venga a vivir contigo?

Tomando aire con fuerza, Regina no sabía lo que la amiga diría después de que confirmara la historia. No sabía explicar cómo se sentía en relación a Emma, tampoco conseguía encontrarle mucho sentido a la condición que puso para ayudarlos con las deudas.

‒Eso mismo, Elsa

‒Espera un momento. Si ella estaba comprometida y te puso de patitas en la calle aquel día, ¿cómo es posible que ahora haya decidido venir a vivir contigo? ¿Se ha vendido? ¿Tú la has comprado? Sinceramente no entiendo nada.

‒¡Pues te quedarás sin entender!

‒Te estás aprovechando del desespero de esa gente para…

‒¡Ya!‒Regina la interrumpió‒¡Lo que estoy haciendo es salvando su vida! ¿No entiendes que su familia la va a entregar a cualquiera? ¡Va a sufrir en manos de un canalla cualquiera y eso yo no puedo permitirlo!

‒¡Nada de eso es asunto tuyo! ¡Además, si quisieras ayudarlos de corazón, lo harías sin ese tipo de condición!

‒Ellos tiene sus intereses y yo tengo los míos

‒Quizás. Pero actúas de esta forma porque sabes que solo así conseguirás tener a esa muchacha a tu lado.

Regina frunció el ceño, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Emma. Se había sentido irremediablemente atraída por ella e incluso después de lo que había sucedido, no había conseguido apartarla de su mente.

‒Emma se merece a alguien que la ame de verdad, que la trate con cariño y respeto. Ella no tendrá nada de eso si es entregada a un canalla que le dobla la edad.

‒¿Estás enamorada de ella? Dios mío, ni la conoces bien. La has visto dos o tres veces.

Sentándose otra vez, Regina miró a la amiga desde el otro lado de la mesa, la derrota en sus ojos era palpable.

‒No he podido quitármela de la cabeza desde el primer día en que la vi.

‒¿Eres consciente de que ella no siente nada por ti, verdad?

‒Lo sentirá con el tiempo

Dejando escapar una carcajada irónica, Elsa balanceó la cabeza y sin decir nada más, se retiró.

Aunque su cabeza sabía que aquello podría ser una equivocación tremenda, el corazón no lo veía así. Se negaba terminantemente a hacerlo.

Pasaron algunos días y con la aprobación de Emma, David invitó a Regina a cenar. Ignorando los consejos y las alertas de Elsa, Regina estaba dispuesta a arriesgar, a apostarlo todo y dejar que todo saltara por los aires. Se hundiría en un mar de incertidumbres para convertir a Emma en su mujer, solo rezaba para que algún día ella le correspondiera.

‒Buenas noches, Emma‒dijo ella, con la respiración temblorosa.

‒Buenas noches, Regina‒murmuró Emma, la voz tímida en la que era palpable la confusión que intentaba con desespero esconder ‒Me gustaría disculparme por la forma…

‒Olvida eso‒Regina la interrumpió ‒Es pasado, no te preocupes.

Emma suspiró aliviada cuando una de las criadas informó de que la cena estaba servida. La tensión que planeaba entre ellas, sentadas a la mesa, era sofocante, sin embargo David consiguió amenizar el ambiente durante algunos instantes.

Cuando la cena acabó y todos se levantaron, Emma hizo amago de retirarse a su cuarto, pero la voz de Regina pronunciando su nombre la detuvo en mitad del camino.

Se hizo un largo silencio, durante el cual Regina una vez más la miró de aquella manera tan intensa e inquisitiva.

‒¿Me acompañarías al jardín?

‒Claro…

Regina sonrió gentil, indicando el camino y abriendo la puerta para que ella pasara.

‒No necesitas hacerlo si no quieres. Digo, venir a vivir conmigo

‒Usted sabe que no tengo elección. Al final, es su condición, ¿verdad?

‒Una condición que tú puedes rechazar.

Emma disminuyó los pasos y la encaró, incapaz de formar una frase, al mismo tiempo en que la fusilaba con los ojos. Ella sabía que si se negaba, la familia quedaría en la miseria y Regina lo sabía tanto como ella. Dejando escapar el aire con cierta sequedad, giró el rostro y se quedó en silencio.

‒¿Qué parte de esta casa te gusta más?‒preguntó Regina

El cambio repentino de tema hizo que Emma revirara los ojos, y aunque parecía aburrida, respondió.

‒Me gusta el jardín

‒¿Te gustan las flores?

‒¿A qué mujer no le gustan?

Regina, carraspeó, a ella no le gustaban las flores y sabía que Emma lo sabía. Girando el rostro para esconder una sonrisita, continuó preguntando.

‒¿Y tu color favorito?

‒¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

‒Curiosidad. ¿Te aburro?

‒Estoy cansada

‒Entonces, te dejo descansar. Pero antes, me gustaría que me respondieras a la pregunta.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Emma respondió sin ningún entusiasmo a todas las preguntas que Regina le hacía. Con la respiración acelerada, llevó la mano de Emma hacia su boca, le dejó un suave beso y, con la voz baja y temblorosa, dijo

‒Hasta pronto, Emma. Y gracias por la compañía.

Con el corazón acelerado debido a su toque, Emma abrió la puerta y se dirigió a paso apurado hacia su cuarto…

**Algunos días después…**

‒Ya he hablado con los acreedores y mañana mismo se pagará la hipoteca, pero las escrituras de la casa se pondrán a nombre de Emma‒avisó Regina, y David asintió ‒Mi administrador inspeccionará la hacienda para saber la cuantía exacta para levantarla, y las cuentas extras puede mandarlas a mi abogado en la capital. Aquí está la dirección.

‒Gracias, Regina. O mejor, cuñada‒dijo él, exhibiendo una sonrisa que ella prefirió ignorar.

‒¿Emma ya está lista?

‒Sí, voy a ayudarla con las maletas.

Intentando ignorar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, Emma se despidió de la madre y del hermano, y entonces subió al carruaje donde Regina la esperaba. Mientras observaba el paisaje, se preguntaba si aquel sería realmente el fin. Si Killian, de hecho, la había engañado. Se quedó prácticamente en silencio durante todo el recorrido, hasta que la voz de Regina la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

‒Podemos parar unos minutos si quieres descansar.

‒No estoy cansada

‒Emma, no tienes que ser así…‒murmuró Regina, tocándole gentilmente el rostro

‒¡No me toque!‒exclamó ella, apartando la mano de un golpe

En ese mismo momento, la mandíbula de Regina se contrajo. Imaginando que el calor y el cansancio que negó sentir eran los responsables de aquella agresividad, Regina ignoró su reacción y se mantuvo en silencio hasta finalmente llegar.

Al abrir la puerta del carruaje, Regina extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar, sin embargo Emma ignoró la cortesía, pero se sintió constreñida ante los criados que las esperaban en el patio de la casa grande.

‒Sea bienvenida, señora‒dijo Eugenia, una de las cocineras de la hacienda.

‒Bienvenida, patrona, señora…‒fue el turno de Ruby, nieta de Eugenia, de saludarlas.

Los demás sirvientes les dieron la bienvenida al unísono, y exhibiendo una gentil sonrisa, Emma agradeció tal recepción.

‒¿Podría acompañarme a mi cuarto?‒preguntó Emma, dirigiéndose a Ruby, ignorando por completo la presencia de Regina.

‒Sí, señora

Barriendo la estancia con la mirada, se sentó en la lujosa cama mientras los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Killian aparecían en su mente. Recordaba haber pensado que él volvería, pero no lo hizo. Independientemente de cuántas veces ella se sentara en el kiosco esperándolo, como aquellas tardes cuando se encontraban, él no había aparecido. Y ella se pasó las últimas semanas haciendo eso: esperando a una persona que nunca más volvería. Los desagradables recuerdos hicieron emerger una vez más las lágrimas en sus ojos ya humedecidos.

‒Déjame a solas con tu señora‒la voz de Regina interrumpió sus pensamientos

Enjugándose discretamente las lágrimas mientras escuchaba cómo Regina cerraba la puerta, ella permaneció donde estaba, sentada, de espaldas a ella.

‒¿Quieres comer algo?

‒No tengo hambre‒dijo ella, mientras se levantaba despacio ‒Quiero dejar claro que no vamos a compartir el mismo cuarto, mucho menos la misma cama.

Encarándola, Regina dudó por un instante antes de preguntarle.

‒¿Y por qué?

‒Porque no quiero

‒Emma, has venido a vivir conmigo porque las dos somos…

‒¡Nosotras no somos nada!‒ella la interrumpió‒Yo no soy su mujer, por si es eso lo que está pensando.

‒¿Por qué estás aquí entonces?‒cuestionó Regina, intentando controlar el tono de su voz

‒Porque esa fue su condición, ¿lo ha olvidado?‒ella rió, cruzándose de brazos ‒Vivir con usted, no dormir con usted.

La verdad. Ahí estaba, restregada en su cara. El silencio se volvió sofocante mientras Regina intentaba ser inexpresiva, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo. Era perceptible que estaba a punto de estallar. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y salió. Minutos después, Ruby apareció avisando de que se llevaría la ropa de Regina al cuarto de al lado.

Después de que Ruby se retirara, Emma se encogió en la cama, abrazada a una almohada, preguntándose si algún día se acostumbraría a compartir el mismo techo con una mujer a la que apenas conocía. Sería un gran desafío y ella sabía que tendría que aceptar muchas cosas, pero al menos, de momento, dormirían en cuartos separados.

‒Pensé que ya habrías vuelto a la capital‒comentó Regina

‒Me marcharé mañana temprano‒dijo Elsa‒¿Vino contigo?

‒Sí. Está en el cuarto descansando

Alguna cosa en el tono de voz y en la expresión de Regina le llamó la atención, pero, aún así, Elsa prefirió no cuestionar. Minutos después, Eugenia informó que la cena sería servida.

‒Ruby, ve a llamar a tu señora, por favor‒dijo Regina, acomodándose en la mesa acompañada de Elsa

Asintiendo, Ruby se dirigió al cuarto de Emma y segundos después, volvió con una respuesta que Regina no esperaba recibir.

‒Dice que no tiene hambre, patrona

Moviéndose incómoda en la silla, Regina intentó actuar como si su ausencia no la hubiera afectado.

‒Gracias, Ruby. Avisa de que ya pueden servir.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Regina se despedía de la amiga, Emma deshizo las maletas con reluctancia. Aunque Ruby estaba a su disposición para ayudarla, ella prefirió hacerlo todo sola.

‒Patrona, ¿ya podemos servir el almuerzo?‒preguntó Ruby

‒Sí, Ruby. ¿Y tu señora?

‒Dice que va a almorzar en el cuarto.

Pasándose las manos por los cabellos, Regina cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientras luchaba para mantener su autocontrol.

En toda la semana siguiente, Emma no visitó otra estancia que no fuera su habitación. No vio otro rostro que no fuera el de Ruby. Los demás sirvientes, aunque conocían el temperamento de Regina, no dudaban en comentar sobre la señora que no salía del cuarto.

‒Eso mismo, papá. Duermen en cuartos separados. Es más, hasta las comidas aquella mujer las hace en el cuarto porque no quiere sentarse a la mesa con Regina‒decía Zelena, con ira en sus ojos

‒Eso no es asunto nuestro, hija‒dijo Víctor, el administrador de la hacienda ‒La patrona sabe lo que hace

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando Regina llegó a la hacienda. Había pasado el día entero en el centro de la ciudad finalizando los últimos detalles sobre la liquidación de las deudas de la familia de Emma. Tras un largo baño, se fue derecha al comedor y antes de sentarse a la mesa, Ruby le avisó de que Emma no la acompañaría.

‒Ve y dile que si no baja, yo misma iré a buscarla‒murmuró Regina entre dientes

Con los ojos desorbitados, Ruby asintió y corrió hasta el cuarto de Emma.

‒Con permiso, señora. La patrona pidió que le avisara de que si no baja, ella misma vendrá a buscarla.

‒Dile a tu patrona que no voy a ningún sitio

‒Señora, la patrona hoy parece un poco nerviosa, así que…

‒No me interesa‒Emma la interrumpió ‒No voy a bajar

Asintiendo, Ruby se mordió el labio y se retiró. Regina, al mirarla, ni esperó a escuchar lo que de hecho ya sabía. Entonces se levantó de forma brusca, y a paso pesado y apurado, atravesó el salón y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

Abriendo de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Emma, Regina la agarró por el brazo y la condujo sin mucha delicadeza fuera de la estancia.

‒¡Suélteme!‒exclamó Emma 

‒¡Vas a bajar y te vas a sentar a la mesa como es debido! ¡Estoy cansada de ese comportamiento infantil!

Los criados, esperando la autorización para servir, se mantuvieron cabizbajos ante la escena, ya fuera por respeto hacia Emma, ya fuera por recelo ante las represalias por parte de Regina.

Tras retirar una silla para que ella se sentara, Regina se apartó y ocupó su sitio. Intentando arrancar cualquier vestigio de rabia de su rostro, respiró hondo y dirigió su mirada a Ruby.

‒Ya pueden servir.

Dada la autorización, la cena fue servida. Los minutos pasaban y en el más incómodo de los silencios, Emma ni siquiera tocó los cubiertos.

Con la respiración pesada, Regina alzó la vista, una expresión feroz en su rostro. Se puso en pie, apartó de un golpe su propio plato. El ruido de la loza rompiéndose en el suelo hizo que Emma se sobresaltara, y sin decir una palabra, dejó el comedor y se encerró en su habitación.

En la oscuridad completa, Regina se agarró a las almohadas intentando absorber otro cruel día que había tenido. Necesitaba dormir, aunque estaba segura de que el sueño no vendría porque la soledad, la rabia y el dolor lo sustituirían.


	4. Capíitulo 4

La noche pasó rápidamente y a la mañana siguiente, Regina volvió a disfrutar de una comida sin ninguna compañía. Una carta de su abogado, solicitando su presencia en la capital, sería una buena noticia para Emma, y esa verdad hirió su corazón profundamente. Dos golpes en la puerta y entró.

―Buenos días―dijo Regina―¿No vas a desayunar?

―No tengo hambre―respondió Emma

―Esta tarde marcharé a la capital a resolver algunos asuntos. ¿No te gustaría acompañarme? Así podrías distraerte un poco conociendo…

―No, gracias―interrumpió ella ―Que tengas un buen viaje.

La indiferencia de Emma comenzaba a poner en evidencia una serie de cosas en las que Regina no quería pensar. Incapaz de soportar la frialdad de las palabras que salían por aquella linda boca, se giró, abrió la puerta y salió.

―La patrona está saliendo ya hacia la capital. ¿Va a despedirse de ella?―preguntó Ruby, mientras limpiaba el cuarto de Emma

―Ya nos despedimos―dijo ella―Ruby, ¿podrías enseñarme la casa?

―Vaya, ¿hace más de una semana que está aquí y aún no conoce la casa?―murmuró Ruby, carraspeando en el momento en que Emma se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja ―Quiero decir, claro señora. Le enseñaré todo con sumo gusto.

Aunque estaba acostumbrada a la riqueza, la hacienda de Regina era igual a las descritas en muchas novelas que había leído a lo largo de su vida. La primera vez que entró en la habitación, sus ojos, a pesar de estar cansados, no dejaron de captar la armónica belleza de los muebles importados de París.

―Esta es la biblioteca, señora―la voz de Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―Es increíblemente hermosa―dijo ella, encantada ante la cantidad de libros, mapas e incluso pergaminos muy bien organizados ―No sabía que a tu patrona le gustaba tanto leer.

―No sé si a la patrona le gusta leer porque pasaba pocos días aquí en la hacienda. Solo sé que pidió que arreglaran la biblioteca para usted.

―¿Para mí?

Ella arqueó el ceño asombrada ante tal afirmación. Así que volvió su atención hacia otra puerta después de que Ruby asintiera. Agarró el pomo, lo giró y forzó la madera, pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

―¿Por qué no abre?

―Solo la patrona entra ahí

―¿Por qué?

―Generalmente, cuando quiere estar a solas, se encierra ahí.

Después de enseñarle toda la casa, Ruby la condujo al exterior, más allá del portón de la entrada y del patio, donde una amplia extensión de césped llena de árboles, adornaba toda la casa grande con flores de colores variados y aromas inimaginables. Hacia lo lejos, el sol brillaba tembloroso sobre la grama y le transmitía a Emma una sensación de paz, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

―Es maravilloso― dijo ella

―Usted le gusta mucho a la patrona―comentó Ruby ―Este jardín no era tan bonito porque nadie lo cuidaba. Pero la patrona pidió que lo arreglaran porque a usted le gustan las flores.

Entonces, Emma se dio cuenta de que aquella hacienda no era más que el resultado de las preguntas que Regina le había hecho en su última visita. Los colores de la casa grande, los libros impecables, las olorosas flores del jardín. Por todos lados se reflejaban sus respuestas.

Transcurrió una semana y Emma finalmente pudo conocer a todos los empleados de la casa grande, excepto a Zelena, que no soportaba su presencia, y cada vez que Emma aparecía, ella desaparecía.

―¿Podemos servir, señora?―preguntó Eugenia

―Sirva aquí mismo. Comeré aquí mismo junto a ustedes―dijo Emma

―Pero señora, los patrones no pueden sentarse en la mesa de los criados, mucho menos en la cocina.

―No veo problema alguno. Puede servir.

Contagiosas sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de los criados y mientras comían, escuchaban atentamente las historias que Emma contaba sobre los muchos libros que había tenido oportunidad de leer. Admirados con la humildad que ella exhalaba, se atrevieron a invitarla a una partida de cartas tras la comida. Aunque no tenía ni idea de juegos, se arriesgó bajo la supervisión e instrucciones que Ruby se dispuso a darle.

De repente, todos los criados que participaban en el juego se levantaron de sopetón, dejando las cartas encima de la mesa. Al girarse, Emma se encontró frente a frente con Regina, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

―Buenas noches, patrona―murmuró Eugenia―¿Desea cenar o alguna otra cosa?

―Buenas noches―dijo ella, mientras Emma volvía su atención otra vez hacia las cartas ―No, Eugenia. Gracias. Ruby, ¿puedes prepararme el baño, por favor?

―Ahora mismo, patrona.

Se retiró a su cuarto, y esperó que la blanda cama le diera algún alivio para la tensión que sentía, pero no sucedió. Cuando Ruby le informó que el baño estaba listo, intentó relajarse durante unos instantes en el agua templada de la bañera.

Tras un largo rato y después de ponerse el pijama, Regina se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Emma. Al abrir la puerta sin tomarse la molestia de llamar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la divisó de espaldas, cubierta solo con una toalla. Sin saber qué hacer, Regina se quedó observándola, era como si el cuerpo de Emma la llamase. Y Regina intentaba, de todas las formas, mantenerse apartada. Sin embargo, le parecía que esa visión la hechizaba. En aquel momento, la situación no importaba, solo necesitaba sentir, aunque fuera un poquito, su perfume, pero no había dado ni dos pasos y como si notara su presencia, Emma se giró.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?―preguntó Emma, apretando la toalla contra su cuerpo.

―Quería saber cómo estabas―dijo Regina, acercándose despacio.

―Estoy bien, ahora, por favor, déjame sola―dijo, retrocediendo

―¿Por qué me odias?―comenzó, intentando despertar del extraño encantamiento en que Emma la había dejado ―Hablas incluso con los criados, pero no conmigo. Les sonríes, te sientas en la mesa con ellos, pero no haces nada de eso conmigo. ¿Por qué?

―Márchate, Regina. Por favor…

El leve trazo de miedo en la voz de Emma dilaceró su corazón, pero la necesidad de decir que la amaba la empujo a acercarse más, y sin dudar, Regina rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

―Te amo…Pero nunca lo he dicho porque imaginaba que tú podías ver la verdad. Te estoy dando tiempo y siendo muy paciente, pero tu indiferencia me está destruyendo.

―¡Yo no te amo y lo sabes!―exclamó ella, llevando sus manos a los hombros de Regina e intentando apartarla, pero su fuerza no era comparable a la de ella.

―¿No quieres intentarlo? Estoy haciendo de todo para agradarte, pero mi paciencia se está acabando…

Con su pecho subiendo y bajando, y su corazón acelerado, Emma continuaba intentando empujarla mientras los labios de Regina prácticamente rozaban los suyos.

―¡Suéltame! ¡Yo nunca voy a amarte, nunca! ¡Te odio, Regina…Te odio!

Con el ceño fruncido mientras la observaba, golpeada por la profundidad de la rabia y de la tristeza que nublaba su rostro, Regina se sintió mal y no se pudo creer que palabras tan amargas salieran de una boca que creía ser tan dulce. Desviando sus humedecidos ojos, Regina retrocedió y se retiró en silencio.

―¿Patrona? ¿Se encuentra bien?―indagó Ruby, al cruzarse con ella en el pasillo y ver la expresión de espanto en su rostro.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre ellas antes de que Regina se encerrara en el despacho sin darle una respuesta.

―Ayer la patrona parecía extraña. Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar―comentó Ruby

―Es mejor tener la boca cerrada porque la patrona detesta los cuchicheos―dijo Eugenia

―No estoy cuchicheando, abuela. Solo ha sido un comentario.

―No hagas comentarios y ve a buscar algo que hacer.

Siguiendo los consejos de la abuela, Ruby se dirigió a la habitación de Regina con la intención de recogerla, al final, ella ya debería haber salido a montar a caballo como generalmente hacía todas las mañanas. Al abrir la puerta, ella se sorprendió cuando sus ojos captaron la habitación perfectamente recogida. Preguntándose qué habría pasado, decidió volver a la cocina, pero fue sorprendida cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y Regina la llamó

―¿Sí, patrona?―dijo ella

―Ayuda a tu señora a recoger sus cosas―murmuró Regina ―Volverá hoy mismo a casa de su madre.

Como si necesitara algunos segundos para procesar la información, Ruby continuó inmóvil, mirándola.

―¿Entendiste lo que he dicho, Ruby? ¿O tendré que repetirlo?

―Entendí, patrona. Con permiso.

Y entonces Ruby siguió a paso apresado hacia la habitación de Emma. Cuando entró, sus ojos la observaron y no tuvo dudas de que estaba llorando.

―Buenos días, señora. La patrona me ha pedido que la ayude a recoger sus cosas.

―¿Mis cosas? No entiendo

―Bueno, me ha dicho que hoy usted volverá a casa de su madre

―¿Dónde está tu patrona?

―En el despacho, señora

―Espérame aquí. Voy a hablar con ella

Tras dar tres golpes en la puerta tuvo la autorización para entrar. Como si pudiera convertirse en estatua solo de mirar a Emma, Regina se concentró exclusivamente en los papeles que tenía en las manos.

―Ruby me ha dicho que volveré a casa de mi madre―Emma entrecerró los ojos verdes, pero mantuvo firme su voz.

―Sí―dijo ella, y los labios se curvaron en una minúscula sonrisa, pero aquello estaba lejos de tener gracia. Era doloroso, confuso y muy desgastante.

―Pero…¿Y el acuerdo? ¿Y tu condición?

Al notar su ansiedad, Regina se levantó, se acercó y le dio algunos papeles.

―No te preocupes―dijo ella, sus ojos plasmaban una tristeza que Emma sabía ser la causante ―Aquí están las escrituras de la casa, y todos los recibos de las deudas que ya han sido saldadas. Cuando la hacienda de tu familia comience a producir, podréis pagarme poco a poco―lenta y vacilante, se apartó, abrió la puerta y salió.

Bajando la vista hacia los papeles en sus manos, Emma sintió como si el aire huyera de sus pulmones, y una extraña sensación de culpa se instaló en su corazón como una helada espada.

Algún tiempo después, los criados descendieron con sus maletas. Siguiendo las órdenes de Regina, Ruby la acompañaría hasta su casa.

―¿Ya está lista, señora?―preguntó Ruby, notando algo en su tono cansado y en su mirada distante.

―Sí―murmuró Emma, mirando hacia todos lados, menos a ella ―¿Sabes dónde está tu patrona?

―No, señora. Pero si quiere despedirse, puedo pedirle a uno de los peones que la busque.

―No, no es necesario. Vamos.

A través de la ventana de la parte de arriba de los establos, Regina la observaba subir al carruaje y marcharse. El corazón encogiéndose en su pecho mientras la esperanza de que Emma se enamorara de ella desaparecía.

―La patrona estaba muy triste anoche. Creo que estaba llorando―comentó Ruby

―Discutimos―dijo Emma

Soltando la respiración que venía aguantando desde el momento en que el carruaje había atravesado los portones, Emma cerró los ojos intentando ignorar la angustia que sentía. Los pensamientos la consumían mientras un peso se alojaba en su pecho a media que pasaban las horas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, suspiró aliviada. Después de ayudar con las maletas, Ruby se despidió y se marchó.

―Hija, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?―cuestionó Ingrid

―Regina ha dicho que podría volver. Ya no existe ningún acuerdo.

―¿Pero por qué ha hecho eso?―preguntó David.

―¡No sé, David!

―¡Pues claro que lo sabes! ¿Qué le has hecho, eh, Emma?

―¡No nos llevábamos bien! ¡Peleamos todo el tiempo y debe haberse cansado! ¿Satisfecho? ¡Pero estén tranquilos porque no va a echarnos a la calle si es eso lo que os preocupa!

―¡Eres de verdad una idiota ingrata!―exclamó él

―¿Estás preocupado por ella? ¡Ve a consolarla!

―Iría con mucho gusto si ella así lo quisiera.

―Para desgracia tuya y suerte para ella, no le gustan los desgraciados.

―Entiendo―dijo él, sonriendo irónicamente ―¡Por lo visto prefiere a las putas como tú!

―¡Ya basta vosotros dos!―intervino Ingrid

―Idiota―murmuró él―Ahora tendré que trabajar como un condenado para mantenernos porque estoy seguro de que ya no nos dará ni un centavo.

Asombrada ante el rumbo de la conversación, Emma alternó su mirada entre la madre y el hermano.

―¿Regina estaba dando dinero además de todo lo que se ha gastado pagando nuestras deudas?

―Sí, Emma. Pero nosotros no se lo pedimos―dijo él―A diferencia de ti, ella estaba ayudándonos, hermanita. A fin de cuentas, no sería justo que tú estuvieras viviendo como una reina y nosotros aquí, muriendo de hambre.

―¿Cómo puedes permitir esto, mamá?

―Como ha dicho tu hermano, nosotros no le pedimos nada. Sobre todo porque ella lo estaba haciendo por ti, malagradecida. ¿O crees que ella nos ayudaría si realmente tú no le gustaras?

Sintiéndose exhausta física y mentalmente, Emma se disculpó y se encerró en su cuarto. Cerrando los ojos, intentó ignorar el pinchazo de dolor en su pecho cuando el rostro herido de Regina apareció en su mente, pero fue inútil. Querría haberse disculpado antes de regresar a casa, pero ahora parecía demasiado tarde.

**Una semana después…**

―Emma, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que estabas en la ciudad?

―Disculpa, Mary. Estaba algo deprimida y quería estar sola.

―¿Ha sucedido algo, amiga?

―¿No sabías lo del acuerdo?

―Bueno, escuché algunos comentarios sobre que te ibas a vivir con la heredera de los Mills a cambio de que ella saldara vuestras deudas. Pero sabes que la gente adora los cotilleos y…

―No son cotilleos, Mary. Es la verdad.

Parte de ella quedó paralizada al escuchar aquellas palabras, al final, no imaginaba que la situación financiera de la familia de Emma fuera tan grave. Aunque eran amigas, Emma non solía lamentarse de eso con ella.

―Lo siento mucho, amiga. ¿Ella te maltrató?

―No, Mary. Creo que fui yo quien la maltrató―dijo ella, tragando en seco

―¿Por qué?

―Fue paciente conmigo desde el principio. Hasta aceptó que durmiéramos en cuartos separados―dijo ella, mientras la mente vagaba hacia el momento en que había descubierto que Regina había cambiado la hacienda para agradarla ―Yo la ignoré, la evité, y le grité en su cara que la odiaba.

―No sé qué decir, amiga. Pero al menos ahora estás en casa…

―Estoy tan confusa, Mary…Siento que no debería haberme marchado. Siento que las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes si yo…

Tomando las mejillas de su amiga entre las manos, Mary la miró profundamente a los ojos.

―¿Te has enamorado de ella, Emma?

―¡Claro que no!―exclamó, sobresaltándose en la cama ―¿Estás loca?

―¿Cuál es el problema, amiga? Hoy en día muchas mujeres se enamoran unas de otras, aunque la mayoría de las personas no estén preparadas para aceptar y comprender eso. Además, Regina es joven, bonita y muy rica.

―¿Ya la conocías?

―Mi marido y yo nos la encontramos una vez en un restaurante de la capital. Ella era la única mujer que llevaba pantalones largos. Todo el mundo la miraba, no sé si por su belleza o por la ropa que llevaba. Yo, particularmente, admiraba su belleza―confesó, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar una sonrisita.

―Vaya, ahora soy yo la que no sé qué decir

―No estés celosa, amiga

―No estoy celosa, Mary

―Estoy bromeando, boba―suspirando, Mary agarró las manos de Emma y le sonrió ―Emma, sé que es extraño compartir el mismo techo con alguien que no amamos porque pasé por lo mismo que tú. La diferencia es que no se trataba de una mujer, pero las cosas podrían haber sido mucho peores.

―¿Estás intentando decir que no amas a tu marido?

―Bueno, le tengo aprecio. Me trata bien, es un caballero. Pero si pudiera escoger entre mi marido Gepetto, y una mujer como Regina, la escogería a ella sin pensarlo dos veces. No tienes idea de lo incómodo que es tener intimidad con un hombre que tiene edad para ser tu abuelo.

Indiscutiblemente dividida, Emma intentó calmar sus turbulentos pensamientos. Intentando que la mente no regresase a Regina, soltó un suspiro cuando la voz de Mary resonó otra vez en sus oídos.

―¿Ya has pensado si ese acuerdo hubiera sido trazado con alguien de mal carácter? ¿Con alguien que no te respetara ni que hiciera nada de lo que Regina ha hecho por ti y tu familia?

―No había pensado en eso…

―Tienes que organizar tus ideas, amiga. Para y piensa un poco. Olvida esa historia del acuerdo, ignora el hecho de que sea una mujer. Aprecia un poco sus cualidades y quizás comprendas lo que realmente deseas y lo que te hace falta.

Después de que Mary se fuera, Emma se encogió en su cama y durante dolorosos minutos se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo y el recuerdo del rostro de Regina se hundía en su mente.

―Lo siento mucho, Regina. Deberías haberme llamado antes―decía Elsa, acariciándole los cabellos delicadamente

―Me dispuse a mudar toda mi vida por ella. Toda esta casa, todo lo que hice fue pensando en su bienestar…Y ella me escupió en la cara diciéndome que me odiaba―murmuró Regina, envuelta en un manto de tristeza.

―Tienes que olvidarla, Regina. Vuelve a la capital y olvida todo esto.

Regina sabía que volver a la capital no sería la solución para borrar la marca que Emma había grabado a fuego en su alma. Ninguna distancia sería capaz de borrar la necesidad de tenerla. Nada cambiaría. Ella solo esperaba que el tiempo, algún día, pudiera arrancarla para siempre de su memoria.


	5. Capítulo 5

Apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana y mientras la expresión de Regina al liberarla de aquel compromiso pasaba por su mente como un borrón, Emma se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si hubiera intentado convivir amigablemente con ella. ¿Habría tenido el mismo fin su estancia en la hacienda? ¿Tras un tiempo Regina la hubiera mandado de vuelta como había hecho? Por un momento, Emma se había sentido como moneda de cambio, pero a medida que los pensamientos se organizaban en su cabeza, se daba cuenta de que Regina sencillamente había salvado su vida.

―¿A dónde vas, hija?―preguntó Ingrid

―Voy al mercado. Estoy cansada de estar en casa todo el rato.

Sin saber bien hacia qué lado coger, Emma intentó ignorar los susurros que se extendían por la calle por donde ella caminaba. Con la cabeza erguida, pero con muchas ganas de llorar, ella casi perdió el equilibrio cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los castaños de Regina. Intentando controlar la respiración, los temblores y el nerviosismo que solo aumentaban, se acercó vacilante.

―Regina…―la voz falló, le parecía imposible atenuar las emociones que invadían su cuerpo.

―Buenos días, Emma―dijo ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, casi sin respiración como siempre sucedía.

―¿Podemos hablar unos minutos?―preguntó Emma, y Regina abrió la boca para responderle, pero la voz de Elsa interrumpió una posible conversación entre ellas.

―Gina, ¿te gusta mi sombrero?

Sin saber exactamente por qué, el corazón de Emma se encogió al escuchar aquella voz. Aunque Regina estuviera acompañada por una de las mujeres más bonitas que Emma pensaba haber visto, los ojos castaños que tenía delante parecían centrados en ella.

Con una ligera vacilación, Emma balanceó la cabeza y retrocedió dos pasos.

―Por lo visto no pierdes el tiempo―dijo Emma ―Con permiso―dicho eso, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los transeúntes.

―No he entendido nada. ¿Qué ha querido decir con “no pierdes el tiempo”?―preguntó Elsa

―No sé ni me interesa―murmuró Regina ―Y por favor, no me llames Gina. Sabes que detesto que me llamen así.

―¡Vaya! Ha bastado ver a la princesita y tu humor de perros volver inmediatamente, ¿eh?

―Te espero en el carruaje―dijo ella, mirando con cara fea a la amiga mientras se apartaba.

Al otro lado de la calle, Emma aceleraba los pasos y en pocos minutos llegó a su casa. Se fue derecha a su habitación, sintiendo una angustia manifestándose en su pecho al caer en la cuenta de que tal vez Regina la detestase. Era el arrepentimiento, en su forma más cruel, lo que le apretaba el cuello con fuerza y sin clemencia. Al borde de las lágrimas, le mandó un recado a Mary a través de una criada, y poco tiempo después, su mejor amiga apareció.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Emma?

Con sus hombros caídos y el ánimo abatido, Emma abrazó a la amiga durante largos segundos, y tras soltarla, se encogió en la cama.

―Esta mañana me he encontrado a Regina cerca del mercado―empezó a hablar, con un nudo en la garganta―Estaba acompañada de una mujer muy bonita. En realidad, era hermosa.

―¿Y piensas que existe algo entre ellas?

―No sé, Mary. Parecían íntimas. ¡Esa mujer la llamó Gina!

Dejando escapar una sonrisa, Mary se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos con firmeza.

―Estás celosa, ¿no?

―¡No! No sé, quizás…―soltando un suspiro pesado, Emma se apartó ―Quería hablar con ella.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no la buscas?

―¿Para qué? ¡Ya tiene a otra!

―Quizás solo sean amigas. No creo que Regina hiciera todo lo que hizo por ti para días después envolverse con otra mujer. Tú le gustas, amiga. Pero debe estar herida y con razón.

―Ya, lo sé.

―¿Entonces? Búscala. Habla con ella.

Después de que Mary se hubiese marchado, Emma se dejó caer en la cama con la esperanza de conseguir algunos minutos de sosiego, pero sin esperanza. Y durante las horas que siguieron, un profundo arrepentimiento entró en su pecho porque había dejado escapar a Regina.

**Algunos días después…**

―David, necesito que me acompañes a la hacienda de Regina―dijo Emma, de sopetón.

Él se giró bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos verdes, iguales a los de ella.

―¿Estás hablando en serio?―preguntó, claramente sorprendido ―¿Qué vas a hacer allá?

―Es asunto mío, David. ¿Puedes o no acompañarme?

―Sí, puedo―dijo él, desconfiado―Voy a pedirle prestado el carruaje al padre de August y ya vuelvo dentro de un momento a recogerte.

Tras algunas horas, el carruaje se detuvo en la casa grande, y Emma de repente se sintió ansiosa. Advirtiendo al hermano que no la esperase, ella atravesó el patio mientras las miradas curiosas de los peones la acompañaban. Con paso vacilante, respiró hondo con miedo de que Regina se negara a recibirla.

―¿Señora? ¿Ha sucedido algo?―preguntó Ruby, detrás de ella

Soltando el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando, Emma sonrió aliviada al escuchar aquella voz bastante familiar.

―Ruby, ¡qué bien que estés aquí! ¿Tu patrona está en casa?

―Sí, señora. Voy a decirle ahora mismo que…

―No―Emma la interrumpió―Quiero decir, me gustaría ir hacia donde está. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

―Como desee, señora. Venga conmigo.

Con las pulsaciones a mil, Emma se detuvo delante de la puerta tras la cual estaba Regina, según Ruby. Era la misma estancia a la que ella había intentado entrar, pero que estaba cerrada porque, según los criados, solo Regina entraba ahí.

―Si necesita algo, estaré en la cocina. Con permiso.

A pocos centímetros de la entrada, el miedo a ser ignorada por Regina regresó con fuerza. Llamó a la puerta y algunos segundos después, sin haber obtenido respuesta, giró el pomo y casi perdió el aliento cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con Regina, de espaldas, sentada ante un piano mientras sus dedos se deslizaban con maestría y elegancia por el teclado.

Como si sintiera su presencia, el corazón de Regina palpitó y los dedos abandonaron las teclas interrumpiendo la agradable melodía. Regina cerró los ojos, e inhaló el olor de su perfume que se expandía por la estancia, provocándole estremecimientos y trayéndole recuerdos que intentaba inútilmente olvidar.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emma?―preguntó ella, sin girarse

―¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Emma notó un soplo de esperanza cuando Regina se dio la vuelta y asintió.

―Te escucho…

―No imaginaba que tocabas el piano

―¿Y cómo podrías?―dijo ella, cruzando los brazos ―De todas maneras no creo que hayas venido para decirme eso, así que, por favor, ve al grano.

―Quería disculparme…Por mi comportamiento

―Estás disculpada. Ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

La ansiedad y las esperanzas desaparecieron cuando Regina pasó por su lado y salió por la puerta. Balanceando la cabeza y soltando un pesado suspiro, Emma salió de la estancia y corrió tras ella, a fin de cuentas, la conversación aún no había terminado.

―¡Regina!―Emma la llamó, después de alcanzarla ―No te odio

―Lo que sientas o dejas de sentir por mí ya no me interesa―dijo ella, advirtiendo una extraña palidez en su rostro.

Emma, notando que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, tambaleó hacia atrás y no llegó a caer porque los brazos de Regina la ampararon.

―¿Emma? ¿Qué tienes?―preguntó, con la preocupación estampada en su rostro.

―Solo ha sido un mareo…―murmuró, sudando frío

―Siéntate aquí―la condujo hacia el sofá, Regina se arrodilló delante de ella ―¡Ruby!―su voz grave salió más alta de lo que pretendía.

―Diga, patrona―dijo ella, casi corriendo hacia las dos.

―Trae agua, un té, no sé…Emma no se siente bien.

Asintiendo, e igual de preocupada que Regina, Ruby regresó corriendo a la cocina y en poco tiempo volvió con agua con azúcar, un té calmante y un vaso de leche.

―Si me permite, patrona…Mi abuela dice que seguramente es debilidad. La señora casi no comía cuando estuvo aquí, y dudo mucho que haya comido en casa de la madre. Está muy delgada y pálida, con todo el respeto.

―Dile a Eugenia que prepare alguna cosa para que coma. Después ven, y hazle compañía―dijo Regina, levantándose inmediatamente.

Sabiendo que tenía que explicar el dolor que le había infringido, Emma la agarró por la mano para impedir que se apartara.

―Aún no terminé lo que…―tragó en seco y respiró hondo antes de seguir adelante ―Aún tengo algunas cosas que decir…

Con su respiración acelerada debido a su toque, deseado e indeseado a la vez, Regina retiró la mano y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

―Estaré en mi despacho, con permiso.

Aunque los sirvientes ya habían preparado el comedor para servirle, Emma optó por sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. Sin ganas, se llevaba la comida a la boca, luchando contra sus propias emociones, recordando el tiempo en que amaba a Killian, sin embargo ahora era la presencia de Regina la que dejaba el aire pesado y aceleraba su corazón. Se sentía envuelta en su propia confusión, su mente aún intentaba ocultar lo que ella ya sabía: se estaba enamorando de Regina.

―¿Dónde está su patrona?―Emma preguntó al constatar que Regina no estaba en el despacho donde había dicho que iba a estar.

―Está afuera ensillando al caballo, señora―respondió una de las criadas.

Con cara seria y a paso apurado, Emma se fue derecha a su encuentro.

―Me dijiste que hablaríamos en tu despacho―dijo Emma, viendo cómo montaba sobre el caballo.

―La verdad es que ni tú sabes qué has venido a hacer acá, Emma. Y sinceramente, no tengo tiempo para tus confusiones―dijo ella, antes de golpear los flancos del animal con sus piernas.

Cuando el animal hizo mención de avanzar, Emma agarró las riendas y debido al impulso de su arranque, acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó.

―¡Señora, cuidado!―exclamó Ruby, corriendo hacia Emma, tirada en el suelo.

Al girarse, los ojos de Regina se desorbitaron e inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás, tirando de las riendas del caballo con fuerza para hacerlo parar. Saltando del lomo del animal, ella corrió hacia Emma, y la envolvió en sus brazos, ayudándola a levantarse.

―Perdóname, Emma. No quería hacerte daño…Perdóname―con su voz y rostro embargados por la preocupación, Regina intentó no tropezar con sus propias emociones.

―No ha sido tu culpa―susurró Emma, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

―¿Consigues ponerte en pie?

Asintiendo, Emma fue conducida por Regina y Ruby a la habitación. Sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido, Regina intentó convencerla para que fuera al hospital, pero ante sus negativas, ella se equipó con un maletín de primeros auxilios y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

―Quítate el vestido―dijo la morena

―¿Por qué?

Revirando los ojos, Regina se cruzó de brazos y la miró durante unos segundos en silencio.

―Te caíste de espaldas. Tengo que ver si hay alguna herida para poder desinfectarla―explicó ella, dejando escapar un suspiro ―Está bien, hagamos lo siguiente: échate boca abajo. Abriré tu vestido solo para estar segura de que no hay ninguna herida en la espalda.

Cuando Emma se encontró en la posición deseada, Regina empezó a deshacer los lazos que unían las dos partes del vestido. Intentando esconder la excitación que sentía a medida en que la espalda iba descubriéndose, ella cerró los ojos unos instantes para concentrarse en el verdadero motivo por el que estaba haciendo eso. Había pasado una semana en la capital, sin verla, y le había parecido una eternidad, y este nuevo tiempo, sin ella en la casa grande, era como una sentencia de muerte a la que Regina tendría que acostumbrarse.

―No tienes nada grave…Solo algunos arañazos―dijo Regina, mientras humedecía un trozo de algodón en un antiséptico ―Va a arder un poco.

Al presionar el algodón sobre la herida, el cuerpo de Emma se contrajo y Regina no contuvo una sonrisa ante su gesto.

―Duele

―Lo sé. Pero es necesario para que no se infecte.

―¿Estudiaste medicina?

―Solo primeros auxilios…Es importante para pequeños incidentes como este.

―Tienes razón…

―Listo―dijo Regina, levantándose mientras reponía todo en el botiquín ―Cuando vayas a tomar un baño, si encuentras otra herida en tu cuerpo, avísame―añadió, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo permanecería Emma en la casa grande, pero tampoco se había interesado por saber. Ilusionarse una vez más no entraba en sus planes, así que, abrió la puerta y salió.

Minutos después de que Regina saliera del cuarto, Ruby apareció y preparó el baño de Emma. Acomodándose en la bañera, ella cerró los ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras la culpa se expandía por todos los miembros de su cuerpo. El recuerdo de la indiferencia con la que había tratado a Regina atravesaba su mente como una bala disparada a quemarropa.

Al salir de la bañera y volver al cuarto, sus ojos se cruzaron con ropa interior y algunos vestidos limpios sobe la cama. Tras vestirse, caminó hacia la ventana y constató que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Suspirando, su corazón latió en su pecho cuando sus ojos registraron a Regina atravesando el patio al lado de la misma mujer que días atrás la acompañaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Por un momento, sus sentidos fueron invadidos por los celos, aunque era consciente de que no tenía ningún derecho. Pero sentía lo que sentía, y eso fue suficiente para hacer que dejara el cuarto y fuera hacia ellas.

―¿Podrías pedirle a algunos de tu sirvientes que me acompañe a casa?―cuestionó Emma, ignorando por completo la presencia de Elsa.

―Va a oscurecer y puede ser peligroso―Regina respondió sin alterarse

―No importa. Quiero marcharme.

―Pues entonces ve sola―dijo ella, pasando por su lado y dejándola atrás sin esperar respuesta.

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Emma debido al súbito aumento de su temperatura corporal, y de inmediato, Elsa consiguió captar en su rostro la irritación y el sentimiento de posesión.

―Regina lleva unos días nerviosa, no le dé tanta importancia a esos arranques suyos―dijo Elsa, los labios curvándose en una sonrisa mientras una de las manos se extendía hacia Emma ―Me llamo Elsa. Regina y yo nos conocemos desde pequeñas y es como una hermana para mí. Así que, no tiene por qué sentir celos.

―¿Y quién dice que tengo celos?

―Nadie lo ha dicho. Y tampoco es necesario.

Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder decir algo, Elsa sonrió y aceleró los pasos en dirección a la casa grande.

―Es mejor que entremos porque parece que va a llover…Un motivo más para que Regina no la deje marcharse esta noche.

Asombrada mientras la veía alejarse, Emma se pasó las manos por el rostro y entonces la acompañó de vuelta a la casa grande. En cuanto entró, sus ojos barrieron el salón buscando a Regina. Como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, Ruby se acercó y antes de seguir hacia la cocina, se detuvo y le sonrió.

―La patrona está en su cuarto, señora―dicho eso, desapareció por el pasillo.

El cuerpo de Emma fue traspasado por un temblor involuntario al darse cuenta de lo transparente que era para todos en aquella casa. Sin decir nada, subió las escaleras y tras algunos golpes en la puerta, entró en el cuarto de Regina.

―Tengo la impresión de que estás huyendo de mí―dijo Emma, apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta.

―Estás equivocada―dijo Regina, sentada en la cama ―Solo es que no consigo luchar con tus cambios de comportamiento. Ora pareces dulce, ora comienzas con tus caprichos…

Humedeciéndose los labios, nerviosa, Emma se acercó y se sentó a su lado mientras intentaba sosegar los pensamientos turbulentos.

―Discúlpame por haberte enseñado solo mi lado malo―susurró ella, sus manos aferradas al borde de la cama como si buscara valor para seguir ahí ―Perdóname por ser débil, ingrata y estar confundida. Pero por encima de todo…Gracias por amarme.

Respirando hondo, y con sus ojos embargados por las lágrimas, hizo mención de levantarse, sin embargo la mano vacilante de Regina se posó sobre la de ella, impidiéndoselo.

―Emma…―susurró, pegando su cabeza a la de la rubia, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, Emma la miraba fijamente. Las dos estaban jadeantes, y entonces Regina se acercó más, su brazo bajando por la espalda de Emma, acercándola más hacia el calor de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando Regina la besó, sintiendo por primer a vez la dulzura de las cerezas en aquellos labios. Las manos de Emma fueron subiendo por sus brazos hasta alcanzar su nuca, dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su piel. Succionando su labio inferior, Regina se tragó sus tímidos gemidos de placer mientras la atraía más cerca. Era todo como Regina había imaginado: labios dulces y suaves, pura seda.

―Regina…―Emma murmuró, sintiendo su boca deslizándose por su mentón ―Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti―confesó, y Regina se derritió al escuchar esas palabras.


	6. Capítulo 6

Con sus ojos castaños dilatados y relucientes por el deseo, Regina estudió el rostro de Emma con atención. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos a causa del beso y su respiración estaba irregular al igual que la suya.

―Emma, no tengo duda alguna de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti―dijo Regina, la punta de sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas coloradas por unos segundos antes de dejar caer las manos a los lados ―Pero si tú no estás segura de lo que sientes…

―Regina―Emma la interrumpió, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. Su respiración falló en cuanto miró aquellos ojos llenos de miedo ―Te quiero…Y si no lo dije antes fue por miedo a no saber cómo lidiar con esa verdad.

La mirada de Regina se clavó directamente en su boca y con la punta de los dedos, trazó el contorno del labio superior e inferior. Los ojos de Emma se cerraron, e intentó desesperadamente recordar cómo respirar mientras su toque le ponía la carne de gallina. Temblorosa, inclinó su cabeza, pero Regina fue al encuentro de su mentón y lo levantó con cuidado.

―No sabes cuántas noches he soñado con este momento…―Regina murmuró, un calor abrasador quemándole por dentro.

―Hazme tuya, Regina…

Respirando con dificultad y sintiendo su sangre latiendo de deseo, Regina comenzó a desanudar los lazos del vestido de Emma mientras su boca se paseaba por su cuello y la lengua absorbía el sabor de aquella suave piel. Una de sus manos se deslizó por debajo de las diversas capas del vestido y acarició su pierna, subió por el muslo y se detuvo ahí, apretándolo con delicadeza. Se puso de pie, e hizo que Emma también se levantara. Regina deslizó las manos por sus hombros y el vestido cayó a sus pies. Dando dos pasos hacia atrás, Regina observó el cuerpo de Emma cubierto con la ropa interior, y casi perdió los sentidos cuando sus manos delicadas y tímidas se alzaron y arrancaron el corsé y a continuación empezaba a desabotonar la camisa.

Un deseo jamás sentido comenzaba a expandirse como fuego en Emma, pero también se relajó bajo el control de Regina. Esta, dando una patada para deshacerse de las botas y mientras se bajaba los pantalones de fina tela, iba empujando a Emma delicadamente hacia la cama y se acostó sobre ella. Sus labios pasearon desde la boca al oído y descendieron por el cuello, mordiendo y succionando. Sin saber cómo podría ahogar los gemidos, Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia la cabecera de la cama, incapaz de creerse lo increíble que era cada caricia de Regina en su cuerpo. Y cuando su lengua se deslizó por sus erectos pezones, Emma casi perdió el juicio.

Regina retrocedió un poco y ellas se miraron, tragándose las emociones. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, ritmados, cada vez que inspiraba, jadeante. Los ojos de Regina abandonaron el rostro de Emma y se deslizaron por su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Era magnífico. Sus labios besaron sus hombros y fueron descendiendo por el cuello hasta alcanzar de nuevo los pechos, pero no se detuvo ahí, continuó su recorrido y solo se detuvo cuando la lengua encontró el ombligo. Distribuyendo besos en su bajo vientre, los labios rodearon los muslos durante largos y dolorosos minutos antes de que su boca se posara en su centro de placer.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Emma se contrajo y al mismo segundo, Regina levantó el rostro al percibir que ella estaba asustada.

―No va a doler―murmuró Regina―Si no te gusta, dilo y paro. No haré nada que tú no quieras…―añadió, abriéndole las piernas lentamente y volviendo a tomar su centro con su boca.

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos porque no sabía cuál sería la mejor forma de ahogar un grito, la respiración de Emma cortó el aire, su cuerpo arqueado y temblando cuando entraba en contacto con la boca de Regina. Emma ya no pudo respirar bien cuando los espasmos violentos sacudieron su cuerpo, y sin fuerzas, finalmente liberó los contenidos gemidos.

Pocos segundos pasaron y antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento y los sentidos, Regina comenzó a dibujar círculos lánguidos con su lengua por todo su cuerpo, y entonces la miró a los ojos, el rostro ruborizado y la respiración entrecortada.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó Regina

―Sí…

―¿Es la primera vez que tienes un orgasmo?

―No digas esas cosas―dijo Emma, sus mejillas ardiendo como brasas.

―No tengas vergüenza―dijo Regina rozándole gentilmente el rostro ―Ahora, respóndeme…¿Ya has sentido esto antes?

―No…Ha sido la primera vez que he sentido…

A pesar de lo que había sucedido con Killian, sus palabras no dejaban de ser verdaderas, a fin de cuentas, no había sentido con él ni un poco de lo que había experimentado con Regina. Las manos de Killian no exploraron cada centímetro de piel como habían hecho las de ella, y sus labios ni siquiera se atrevieron a posarse donde los de ella lo habían hecho.

―¿En qué piensas?―preguntó Regina, sin contener la sonrisa porque se daba cuenta de que a cada segundo que pasaba, sus mejillas se volvían más sonrosadas.

―Es que…Bueno, no sabía…quiero decir, lo que has hecho…

A pesar de que su intención no era avergonzarla más de lo que ya estaba, Regina dejó escapar una deliciosa carcajada ante su incomodidad.

―¡Deja de reír!―exclamó Emma, dándole una palmada en su hombro.

―Disculpa…No me río de ti―dijo ella, robándole un rápido beso ―Me río porque eres la criatura más hermosa y más inocente que he tenido el placer de conocer.

―No lo creo

―Es verdad. Ahora, volviendo al asunto de lo que he hecho…―rió, antes de continuar ―Se llama…

―Regina, vamos a cambiar de tema

―No sientas vergüenza por no saber esas cosas…Las muchachas de familia nunca hablan de esto con sus padres o con sus prometidos.

―¿Y por qué tú sabes todo eso?

―Digamos que he tenido otro tipo de educación. Mis padres no eran tan anticuados como los tuyos. Además, crecí y viví mucho tiempo en la capital. Las personas son un poco más modernas que en ciudades como esta.

―Siento mucho que tus padres no estén vivos…

―Yo también lo siento. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…―dijo ella, cubriéndole uno de los pechos con la mano ―Quiero hacer el amor contigo otra vez.

Emma cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración mientras Regina continuaba provocándola con las manos y la lengua.

―¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo otra vez, Emma?

―Quiero…

―¿Alguno sabe dónde anda Regina?―preguntó Zelena, alternando su mirada entre los criados en la cocina

―La patrona aún está durmiendo―dijo Ruby

―¿Durmiendo? ¡Imposible!―exclamó ella, claramente irritada ―Regina no duerme hasta las diez de la mañana.

―Lo que pasa es que está durmiendo con la señora. Parece que finalmente han hecho las paces―dijo Ruby, intentando ahogar una sonrisita.

Retirándose de la cocina a paso pesado y con los ojos brillando de rabia, Zelena dejó la casa grande y se encerró en su cuarto preguntándose cuándo exactamente había vuelto Emma. Recordaba cómo Regina la había mandando de vuelta a su casa hacía ya semanas. Mientras Zelena intentaba ignorar cómo le había afectado aquella noticia, Emma y Regina se despertaban de la mejor noche que habían tenido en las últimas semanas.

―Buenos días, mi amor―susurró Regina, marcando su espalda con sus besos

―Buenos días―dijo Emma, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

―Casi no me lo creía cuando desperté y te vi a mi lado…

Abrió los ojos y se giró para poder mirarla a la cara, entonces Emma acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

―Perdóname por haber…

―No, no, Emma―Regina la interrumpió ―Vamos a olvidar el pasado, ¿está bien? De ahora en adelante, hablaremos solo de nuestro futuro.

―Está bien…Pero, ¿por qué no me has despertado? Ya estás vestida y yo así…

―Estabas hermosa durmiendo y no tuve coraje para despertarte―dijo ella, besándola suavemente en los labios―Voy a pedirle a Ruby que te prepare el baño y cuando desayunemos, quiero llevarte a conocer la hacienda. ¿Quieres?

―Adoraría.

Después de que Regina saliera, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Ruby apareciera. Mientras preparaba el baño de Emma, no dudó en alertarla sobre Zelena.

―¿Y quién es esa mujer, Ruby?

―Es la hija del administrador. Se cree la dueña de todo. Estoy segura de que está detrás de la patrona.

―Bueno, ¿entonces tengo que preocuparme?

―No, señora, porque la patrona solo bebe los vientos por usted―dijo ella, ahogando la sonrisita con la mano ―Pero si yo fuera usted, tendría un poco de cuidado con ella.

Pensativa y aprensiva, Emma se tomó el baño y cuando se vistió y bajó, Regina la esperaba en el salón.

―Estás hermosa―dijo Regina, tomando su mano ―Ven, vamos a desayunar…―añadió, y cuando estuvieron listas para dirigirse al comedor, apareció Zelena.

―Regina, ¿podemos hablar?―dijo ella, con su mirada curiosa estudiando la figura de Emma de bien cerca por primera vez.

―Después hablamos, Zelena

―Es importante―insistió―Mi padre y yo hemos encontrado algunos problemas con el presupuesto de…

―Después, Zelena―Regina la interrumpió ―Después te busco y hablamos. Con permiso.

Zelena gruñó mientras se apartaba. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños ante la indiferencia de Regina. Resoplando, abrió la puerta con fuerza y salió disparada hacia el despacho en el lado opuesto de la casa grande donde generalmente ella y su padre trabajaban.

―¿Quién es ella?―preguntó Emma, mientras se servía una taza de té.

―Es la hija de mi administrador.

―¿Y qué hace ella?

―Generalmente ayuda al padre con las cuentas y administra la casa grande…¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

―Me he dado cuenta de que es la única que te llama por tu nombre.

―Bueno, la conozco desde pequeña, fuimos como amigas

―Amigas…

Arqueando las cejas, Regina no dejó de sonreír.

―¿Estás celosa?

―¿Debería estarlo?

―No, porque no veo a nadie más en mi vida que a ti.

Como prometido, cuando terminaron de desayunar, Regina preparó el carruaje y le enseñó la inmensidad de las tierras que Emma aún no conocía. La zona verde que más parecía un bosque le encantó, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el manantial de aguas cristalinas, no dudó en tocarla, además de hacerle a prometer a Regina que al día siguiente volverían para un pic-nic.

En cuanto regresaron a la casa grande, el almuerzo fue servido y Emma finalmente pudo conocer de manera más detallada la amistad entre Regina y Elsa, y le gustó saber que además de Ruby, tendría en Elsa a una buena amiga.

―Voy a resolver algunos asuntos y vuelvo al caer la tarde―dijo Regina, rozando sus labios de manera suave, apasionada y tierna ―Pídele a Leroy que vaya a buscar tus cosas a casa de tu madre.

Tras unos minutos deleitándose con el dulce sabor de los labios de Emma, Regina se retiró sin verdaderas ganas.

―Ruby, ¿quién es Leroy?―preguntó Emma

―Es el capataz, señora. Allí está

Acercándose al hombre pequeño y barbudo, Emma carraspeó con la intención de llamar su atención.

―Buenas tardes, sería usted tan amable de ir a la ciudad a buscar…

―Lo siento mucho, señora. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo dejar la hacienda ahora―dijo él, sin ni siquiera mirarla.

―Pero sucede que…

―Ni la señora Zelena ni la patrona me han dicho nada de ir a la ciudad, así que no puedo ir hasta allá. Ahora, si me permite…

Asombrada ante la forma en cómo el capataz se había dirigido a Emma, Ruby intentó interferir, pero retrocedió cuando Eugenia la llamó desde el otro lado del jardín.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro cuando Regina regresó a la casa grande. Tras recorrer con su mirada el cuarto y no encontrar a Emma, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de información de dónde podría estar la mujer que amaba, sin embargo no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, porque sus ojos fueron agraciados con su presencia, tan linda, atenta a las instrucciones que Eugenia le estaba dando mientras cortaba habilidosamente algunas verduras.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?―preguntó, intentando controlar las ganas de besarla porque sabía que Emma se avergonzaría con el intercambio de cariños delante de los criados.

―Eugenia me está enseñando a cocinar―dijo ella, exhibiendo su maravillosa sonrisa con hoyuelos.

―¿Cómo has pasado la tarde?

―Muy bien. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros, pero me sentí un poco mareada y me recosté un poco.

―Si vuelves a sentirte mareada, iremos al médico. Por cierto, ¿no le pediste a Leory que fuera a buscar tus cosas a la ciudad?

―Bueno, otro día va a buscarlas…Tengo algunas ropas aquí y…

―Leroy se negó a ir a la ciudad a buscar las cosas de la señora, patrona―intervino Ruby, al darse cuenta de que Emma pretendía ocultar el verdadero motivo.

―¿Cómo que se negó?―preguntó ella, y todos en la cocina notaron la repentina alteración en su voz

―Dijo que solo recibía órdenes suyas y de la señora Zelena

Con la mandíbula apretada, Regina salió por la puerta y a paso largo y apretado, llegó al patio donde el capataz conversaba animadamente con otros peones.

―¡Leroy!―lo llamó

Los peones observaron con atención mientras ella se acercaba. Levantó el látigo que llevaba en la mano, y lo presionó contra su pecho.

―Que haya sido esta la primera y última vez que se niega a atender una orden de su señora―dijo ella entre dientes

―Perdón, patrona. Pero es que la señora Zelena ya me había ordenado que…

―¡No me interesan las órdenes de Zelena! Usted me debe obediencia a mí y a su señora, ¿entendido?

―Sí, patrona. No volverá a repetirse.

―Ahora vaya a hacer lo que la señora le ordenó

―Pero ya va a oscurecer…

―No me importa―dicho eso, dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa grande.

Estaba hipnotizada por la expresión de aquellos ojos verdes reflejados en el espejo, y se quedó cautivada por el hecho de que ella no tuviera la menor noción de su propia belleza. Abrazándola por detrás, le cubrió los hombros con sus besos, y entonces la condujo a la cama. Después de recostarse, Regina colocó la mano en su mentón y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

―No era necesario que le echaras la bronca a tu capataz…

―No voy a permitir que nadie te falte el respeto, pero no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

―¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?

―Sobre lo hermosa que eres y sobre lo perdidamente enamorada que estoy…

―Boba…Me siento avergonzada cuando hablas así

Acercando su rostro con toda la delicadeza hacia el suyo, Regina se hundió en sus labios. Y se quedaron ahí, besándose como dos adolescentes en una cita, ambas satisfechas solo con el beso y las caricias hasta que el sueño hizo su aparición.

**RAYA**

A la mañana siguiente, conforme había prometido, Regina ordenó que prepararan el carruaje porque dentro de una hora llevaría a Emma a hacer un pic-nic a la orilla del manantial. Tras mirar la hora en su reloj, estaba lista para volver al cuarto donde Emma se estaba arreglando cuando Zelena la abordó.

―¿Qué está pasando contigo, Regina?

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―De tu comportamiento. Casi despides al capataz anoche a causa de una tontería

―Escucha bien, Zelena, no te he dado permiso alguno para meterte en mi vida―dijo ella, apretando los dientes, la voz conteniendo un aviso ―Otra cosa…Las órdenes de Emma no son tonterías. Ella es la dueña y señora de esta casa y todos, incluso tú, le deben obediencia.

Y con eso, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió apresuradamente para buscar a Emma.

El clima en la hacienda esa media mañana era agradable, aunque hacía más calor de lo normal. Regina extendió una pequeña manta sobre el césped a la orilla del manantial, y se sentó, al lado de Emma. El canto de los pájaros y el ruido del agua penetraron en sus oídos y Emma sonrió, absorbiendo la paz que aquel lugar y la presencia de Regina le proporcionaban.

―Te amo, Regina―dijo ella, de sopetón.

Apartándose, Regina buscó sus ojos.

―Yo también te amo, Emma. Gracias por enamorarte de mí―dijo ella, con dulzura en la voz y en los ojos, ofreciéndole una débil sonrisa para enseguida besarla.

Al caer la tarde, regresaron a la casa grande. En mitad del camino, Emma una vez más sintió nauseas y ante la mirada de preocupación de Regina, vomitó todo lo que había comido ese día.

―Mañana iremos a la ciudad a ver a un médico. Esas nauseas constantes no son normales, mi amor―decía Regina mientras abría la puerta para que ella entrara ―Ruby, dile a tu abuela que prepare un té para la señora.

―Ahora mismo, patrona

Tras tomar un baño y cepillarse los dientes, Emma se dirigió a la cocina mientras Regina estaba en el baño. Mientras sorbía el té sin muchas ganas, casi se ahogó ante el comentario de Eugenia.

―Los síntomas que la señora presenta generalmente son los de un embarazo.

―Pero eso es imposible, abuela―intervino Ruby ―La patrona no tiene las herramientas para dejar embarazada a la señora―añadió, dejando escapar una risa que súbitamente murió cuando sus ojos observaron la expresión de preocupación de Emma.

―¡Ruby!―Eugenia la reprendió

―Perdón, señora. Fue una broma…―dijo ella, intentando disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero asustándose cada vez más a medida que los ojos de Emma se llenaban de lágrimas ―Señora, ¿se siente bien?

Emma no se atrevió a continuar aquella conversación, ya era demasiado para su cabeza. Con la respiración acelerada, empezó a marearse mientras el recuerdo de la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Killian rondaba por su mente. Estar embarazada significaría el fin para cada segundo que Regina y ella habían pasado juntas remendando lentamente lo que casi se había roto. Aguantándose las lágrimas, se sobresaltó en la silla al notar la mano de alguien en su hombro. Se giró y vio que era Regina.

―¿Te sientes mejor?

―Sí…―murmuró, intentando que su corazón dejara de latir frenéticamente.

―¿Quieres echarte un rato?

Asintiendo, Emma se dirigió al cuarto y se anidó en los brazos de Regina. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el contorno de aquel hermoso rostro lleno de preocupación. Regina, de brazos abiertos, había perdonado cada decisión confusa, cada palabra amarga que había salido de su boca, pero quizás no fuese capaz de perdonar una situación como esa.


	7. Capítulo 7

La luz del sol apareció por encima del horizonte e invadió el cuarto mientras Regina se acercaba con una bandeja en las manos. Soltando un suspiro somnoliento, Emma abrió los ojos y sonrió, encantada con el cariño y el cuidado con que Regina la trataba.

―Buenos días, querida. ¿Cómo te sientes?―preguntó Regina, sentándose a su lado y apoyando la bandeja en las piernas.

―Buenos días, mi amor. Es imposible no estar bien con todos tus cuidados―dijo Emma, sus ojos brillando de felicidad y una sonrisa formándose en los labios.

―Come, tienes que alimentarte. Ah, después del desayuno, vamos al médico.

―Regina, estoy bien…Si sucede de nuevo, prometo que iré.

Asintiendo, Regina la encaró, recorriendo con su mirada el rostro como si quisiera memorizar cada línea, cada curva.

―Tengo que resolver algunas cosas, pero vuelvo en cuanto acabe. Ruby se quedará contigo, por si necesitas algo o te sientes mal otra vez.

El corazón de Emma aceleró cuando Regina la besó y dejó el cuarto. Y de repente, abrió la boca y desorbitó los ojos al recordar las palabras de Eugenia de la noche anterior. Su vista se oscureció a pesar del brillante sol que iluminaba el día y el cuarto. Tras suspirar, alzó la vista cuando Ruby entró en su campo de visión tras anunciar su llegada con algunos golpes en la puerta.

―¿Está mejor, señora?

―No…―murmuró, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, los ojos húmedos.

―Voy a llamar a la patrona…

―No, Ruby. No―dijo ella, sollozando ―Quizás tu abuela tenga razón…Sobre los síntomas…

La criada entrecerró los ojos y se quedó mirándola un momento.

―Pero señora, ¿cómo es posible que esté embarazada?

Levantándose de la cama, Emma balanceó la cabeza y sus nervios volvieron a estar a flor de piel.

―Antes de aceptar la propuesta de Regina, yo tenía un novio y me entregué a él…

Por primera vez en la vida, Ruby pareció quedarse sin habla. Con su ceño arqueado, escuchaba atentamente la historia conflictiva de su señora: el amor por Killian, su entrega, la aparición de Regina, la desaparición del muchacho, la propuesta, y por fin, sus sentimientos recién descubiertos.

―Puede parecer extraño e incluso mentira―dijo ella, tragando con dificultad ―Pero me he enamorado de Regina, y siento por ellas cosas que jamás sentí por Killian.

―Señora, solo puedo decir que lo siento mucho. Rezaré para que la señora no esté embarazada.

Intentando tragarse el llanto, Emma asintió agradeciéndoselo. Con sonrisa triste y cansada, Emma la abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

Conforme los días fueron pasando, las nauseas se iban volviendo constantes alimentando las sospechas que angustiaban su corazón. Era una mañana de viernes, las diez en punto, cuando el médico solicitado por Regina apareció.

―Regina, hay algo que tengo que contarte…―dijo Emma, trémula y asustada, pero antes de que pudiera proseguir, llamadas a la puerta la interrumpieron.

―Con permiso, el médico ha llegado―avisó una de las criadas.

―Voy a hablar con él antes de que venga a examinarte

―Regina, no…Tengo que decirte…

―Emma, mi amor―la interrumpió―Todo estará bien, ya vuelvo.

Cuando Regina salió, Emma se encogió en la cama, lamentando no habérselo dicho antes. Tragó en seco y respiró hondo. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró el médico.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo solo, Emma contó lentamente los síntomas sin saber que Regina ya le había explicado con detalle. Pocos minutos después y mientras guardaba el estetoscopio en el maletín, él sonrió antes de pronunciarse.

―Felicidades. Está usted embarazada―revelo él, en el exacto momento en que Regina entraba en el cuarto.

Emma se sintió invadida por una ola de inseguridad en cuanto al futuro, pero aún así, sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo. Con el corazón deshaciéndose, registró la incredulidad y la inquietud en el rostro de Regina.

―¿Qué es lo que ha dicho, Gold?―preguntó ella, sus ojos fusilaron a Emma, haciendo que esta se encogiera aún más en la cama

―He dicho que la señora Emma está embarazada―repitió él, notando la tensión dentro del cuarto. Carraspeando, Gold pidió que Regina lo acompañara y aunque muchas emociones la recorrían por dentro, lo hizo.

En el pasillo, antes de bajar las escaleras, Regina lo detuvo.

―Emma no puede estar embarazada. Debe haberse equivocado―dijo ella, sus músculos tensándose mientras la adrenalina corría sin freno por sus venas.

―Regina, no olvide que soy médico desde hace más de veinte años y sé perfectamente reconocer un embarazo. De cualquier forma, para que no haya ningún vestigio de duda, llévela a mi consulta o vaya directamente a la capital. Con permiso.

Sintiéndose sofocada, Regina regresó al cuarto cuando Gold se marchó. La expresión vacía en su mirada, gritando algo que jamás hubiera imaginado, golpeó de lleno a Emma.

Con paso amenazador, se fue acercado, sus ojos súbitamente vacíos de emoción.

―¿Cómo es posible que estés embarazada, Emma?―preguntó, con la mandíbula apretada.

―Puedo explicarlo, Regina…―balbuceó, temblorosa y a punto de echarse a llorar.

―Entonces, ¿de verdad estás embarazada?

Llorando histéricamente, Emma se levantó de la cama con el corazón dando saltos en su pecho.

―Sí…

La verdad estrujó el corazón de Regina como una rosa prensada entre las páginas de un libro viejo. Una corriente eléctrica de rabia se expandió por sus nervios y en un acto impensado, Regina alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada, con tanta fuerza, que Emma se desequilibró y cayó al suelo.

―Zorra…¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme de esta manera?―gritó, la respiración presa en la garganta mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

En medio de su confusión, la mente de Emma registró el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de sopetón seguido de los gritos de Elsa y Ruby. En mitad de una gran agitación, Elsa agarró a Regina por la cintura mientras Ruby pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Emma, abrazándola fuertemente mientras ella lloraba convulsivamente.

―¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

―¡La loca es ella si piensa que va a hacerme pasar por idiota otra vez!

Con la ayuda de Ruby, Emma se levantó del suelo, temblorosa. Los ojos eran profundos pozos verdes que imploraban para que Regina la escuchara y la comprendiera.

―Fue antes de aceptar venir a vivir contigo. Fue antes de enamorarme de ti…―dijo ella, aún llorando.

―¡Mentira!―exclamó Regina―Pensaste que acostándote conmigo y diciéndome que me amabas, yo aceptaría tus perversidades, pero te has equivocado, Emma―añadió, soltando una risa a pesar de la inexistencia de cualquier tipo de diversión ―Sabía que había algo raro en tu cambio repentino. Me escupiste en la cara que me odiabas y días después regresas diciendo que me amas porque ya sabías lo de tu embarazo. Dios mío, qué idiota que he sido…

Las palabras de Regina se hundieron en su mente, y Emma se sintió una minúscula partícula de polvo moviéndose, perdida en medio de un furioso tornado.

―No quiero verte nunca más―dijo Regina, decidida y destrozada ―Tienes una hora para desaparecer, o juro que no respondo de mí.

Temblorosa, Emma observó cómo Regina salía a toda prisa. Abrazó su propio cuerpo y cayó de rodillas, su odio rompiendo su corazón. Con un último resquicio de fuerza, Emma se apoyó en la pared, enterró el rostro en las manos y se puso a llorar. Sin saber qué hacer, Ruby se sentó a su lado y anidó su cabeza en su hombro, reconfortándola, mientras Elsa seguía los pasos de Regina.

―Voy a buscarle un té…

―No quiero―con los ojos llorosos, se apoyó en la cama y se levantó ―Ayúdame a recoger mis cosas…

―Sí, señora…

Las maletas que días atrás el capataz había traído de la ciudad estaban de nuevo en el carruaje listas para volver al lugar de donde tal vez no deberían haber salido.

―Voy a acompañar a la señora, abuela.

―Ve con Dios―dijo Eugenia―Lo siento mucho, señora…

Con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, Emma subió al carruaje junto con Ruby y entonces partieron. Durante la media hora siguiente, incapaz de continuar luchando contra su dolor, se echó a llorar descontroladamente. A medida en que los minutos pasaban, experimentaba un torpor nunca visto, que se enraizaba en su corazón como una poderosa hierba dañina. Era insoportable.

―¿Emma? ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí con todas esas maletas?―preguntó Ingrid en cuanto la puerta se abrió y la hija apareció en su campo de visión.

―Regina me expulsó―dijo ella, con la voz embargada.

―¿De nuevo? ¡Parecéis el gato y el ratón, Dios mío!―soltando un suspiro, Ingrid se sentó de nuevo ―No tengo duda de que mañana mismo vendrá a buscarte.

―No creo que esta vez Regina me perdone, mamá

―¿Por qué dices eso, hermanita?―preguntó David, ignorando por completo él y su madre la presencia de Ruby

―Porque estoy embarazada.

Con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, los dos saltaron de sus asientos. Frunciendo el ceño, David abrió la boca e hizo mención de decir algo, pero no lo consiguió. Igualmente asombrada, Ingrid soltó un pesado suspiro.

―Entonces los rumores eran verdad…Te entregaste al teniente muerto de hambre.

―No quería que las cosas acabaran así…―murmuró Emma, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

―¡Si no lo querías, no haberte envuelto con él! ¡Por falta de aviso no fue, Emma!―exclamó David.

―¡Tu padre estará revolviéndose en su tumba del disgusto!

―¡No estoy obligada a quedarme aquí escuchando vuestros juicios! Me voy al cuarto―dijo Emma ―Ruby, ven conmigo…

―¡Tú no vas a ningún sitio!―gritó Ingrid ―¡En esta casa no te quedas y si yo fuera Regina, te hubiera dado una buena paliza para que aprendieras!

―¡Pero no tengo a donde ir!

―¡No me importa! ¡Tal vez así aprendas a valorizar a tu familia y a quien te sacó de la miseria!

Abandonada, sintiéndose completamente sola y perdida, Emma salió arrastrando sus maletas junto con Ruby y desapareció. Mirando hacia los lados mientras pensaba qué hacer y a dónde ir con todo aquel equipaje, Emma cayó en un llanto desesperado.

―¿Qué voy a hacer, Ruby? No tengo dinero ni donde quedarme…

Esto no era algo para lo que Emma estuviera preparada, aunque sabía que era la responsable de ese cambio de rumbo que había sacudido su vida.

―Mi abuela tiene una cabaña de caza en las colinas que están más allá de la hacienda de la patrona. No es un lugar apropiado para la señora, pero es lo único que tenemos fuera de las propiedades de la patrona―dijo Ruby, ablandándose su mirada.

―Cualquier lugar sirve, no te preocupes. ¿Pero cómo llegaremos con todas estas maletas? El criado ya ha regresado a la hacienda en el carruaje.

―Tengo algunas monedas. Le pediremos a algún carretero que nos lleve.

Y así hicieron, bajo las miradas curiosas e inquisitivas. Bajo los murmullos de los transeúntes preguntándose a dónde iría la hija del ex general en aquellas condiciones. Debido a la distancia y al estado precario del coche, llegaron a la cabaña casi cuatro horas después. Despidiendo al carretero, Ruby se puso a limpiar el local y cuando finalmente terminó, encendió la pequeña chimenea para iluminar y calentar el ambiente.

―Voy a recoger algunas manzanas y esta noche dormiré con usted. Mañana traeré sábanas y comida.

―Ni sé cómo podré agradecerte…

―Lo hago con placer, señora. Y no llore más. Cuando la patrona se calme, ella va a buscarla…

Cuando la luz de la mañana ya hacía desaparecer las últimas estrellas, Emma se sentó en la pequeña cama forrada con sus vestidos. No había dormido un solo minuto y se sentía muy cansada, física y mentalmente.

―Buenos días, señora. He recogido algunas fresas fresquitas para que pueda desayunar algo.

―Gracias, Ruby. Pero no tengo hambre.

―Tiene que comer…Y ahora por dos.

Fue entonces que los labios de Emma se curvaron en una sonrisa amarga y por primera vez, después de haber descubierto el embarazo, se preguntó cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante cargando una criatura en su vientre. Su única certeza era que lo amaría, independientemente de cualquier cosa.

―Me voy a la hacienda, más tarde vuelvo.

―Gracias…

―De nada, señora

El esbozo de una sonrisa surgió en sus labios antes de que Ruby abriera la puerta y saliera.

―Pobrecita, abuela. La señora no se merecía eso…―decía Ruby, cabizbaja y conmovida ―¿Ser tirada a la calle por su propia madre y hermano?

―Gracias a Dios que estabas con ella y la llevaste a la cabaña…

―Sí, abuela. Pero está embarazada y aquella cabaña no es apropiada para una señora tan delicada como ella.

―Lo sé, querida, pero infelizmente no podemos hacer nada. La patrona está, desde ayer, encerrada en el despacho y dudo mucho que quiera saber algo sobre ella.

Mientras Eugenia y su nieta conversaban sobre la situación de Emma, Regina vaciaba otro vaso de whisky. Hundiéndose aún más en los recovecos oscuros de su mente, se daba cuenta de que, bebida o sobria, no superaría la ausencia de Emma. Se quedó sin respiración al tomar consciencia de cómo se había engañado al creer que ella la amaba. La rabia hacia sí misma hervía en su cuerpo mientras el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, pero que no ofrecía alivio alguno a su maltratado corazón. Quería borrar su presencia de sus pensamientos, de cada poro de su piel. Llorando, inspiró hondo e intentó recomponerse. Ya no había más Emma. No había un futuro juntas. Punto y final.

**Algunos días después…**

―Eso mismo, papá. La zorra está embarazada, Dios sabe de quién―decía Zelena, sin contener la sonrisa ―Esa vez, Regina no se comportó como una idiota y la expulsó de la hacienda.

―Eso no es asunto nuestro, hija. Ahora volvamos al trabajo porque la patrona nos esperaba en los establos.

―Yo voy a la casa grande. Ahora que aquella interesada se ha marchado, tengo que estar atenta con los criados. Al fin de cuentas, los dejó a todos mal acostumbrados, sobre todo a la idiota de la nieta de la cocinera.

Aunque había reprobación en su mirada, Víctor no dijo nada y se marchó. De pie, delante de los establos, Zelena esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa mirando a la mujer que intentaría conquistar por encima de todo para finalmente convertirse ella en dueña y señora de su fortuna y de su vida.

―Ruby, ya hace unos días que te veo salir al caer la tarde con bolsas y regresar de noche sin nada. ¿A dónde vas?―preguntó Elsa

―Es la basura que voy a tirar todas las tarde, señora Elsa.

Dejando escapar una carcajada, Elsa cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza.

―Mira, no voy a discutir contigo ni a prohibirte sea lo que sea que estés haciendo. Solo te pregunto porque al igual que lo he notado yo, otras personas pueden darse cuenta e ir con los chismes a Regina. Y como sabes, ella está con un humor de perros y no quiero que salgas perjudicada.

―Gracias por preocuparse, señora Elsa…―dijo ella, tragando en seco ―Bueno, solo se lo digo si me promete que no le cuenta a nadie.

―En primer lugar, no me trates de señora ni de usted. En segundo lugar, ¿a quién se lo contaría? Ahora, venga, dime, ¿qué andas tramando?

Tras sopesar si debía o no decirle lo que estaba pasando, Ruby acabó confesando. Asombrada al darse cuenta de las necesidades que Emma estaba pasando, Elsa intentó intervenir a su favor, pero Regina ni siquiera estuvo dispuesta a escucharla.

De esa forma, ella no pudo hacer nada a no ser encubrir las salidas de Ruby, sin embargo, a pesar de todo el cuidado que tomaban, Zelena acabó descubriéndolo.

―¿Qué es todo eso que andas escondiendo?―preguntó en un tono autoritario.

―Nada que sea de tu incumbencia

―¿Cómo te atreves a contestarme así, criada mal educada?

―No pienses que eres la señora, Zelena, porque no lo eres. ¡Eres una sirviente igual que todas nosotras!

―¡Insolente!―exclamó, y parecía dispuesta a darle una bofetada, pero retrocedió cuando Regina apareció.

―¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?―preguntón Regina

―¡La nieta de la cocinera me está faltando al respeto! ¡Además, estaba cogiendo cosas de la casa grande sin autorización alguna!

―No es verdad, patrona.

―¿A dónde estás llevando todo eso?―cuestionó Regina

―Para los niños necesitados de la iglesia, patrona

―¿Y desde cuándo los niños necesitados leen novelas?―preguntó Zelena

Antes de que Ruby pudiera reaccionar, Elsa apareció y de brazos cruzados, se puso delante de ella.

―Yo le di permiso para llevarse esas cosas―dijo ella

―¿Y quién crees que eres tú, Elsa, para autorizar algo así?―cuestionó Regina

―Por lo visto no soy nadie, pero aún así, la autoricé a coger esas cosas. Así que, si le vas a reclamar a alguien, ese alguien soy yo.

Fusilándola con su mirada vacía y gélida, más oscura que el cielo nocturno, Regina continuó en silencio, encarándola hasta que Elsa quebró el silencio.

―Vamos al despacho, Regina. Creo que tienes una carta de despido que firmar―dicho eso, dejó la estancia a paso apresado.

―Regina, ¿qué hago con esta insolente?―indagó Zelena

―¡Nada! ¡Ve a buscar algo útil para hacer!

Zelena miró por encima del hombro mientras Regina se alejaba, y cuando los ojos recorrieron la cocina, Ruby ya había desaparecido. Con su pecho casi estallando por la rabia, gruñó y salió.

―Escucha bien, Elsa…Somos amigas, pero no voy a permitir…

―¡Escucha tú, Regina!―interrumpió ella, cerrando la puerta del despacho de un golpe ―No te creas que me asustas con ese humor del diablo, así que vamos al grano: Emma estaba pasando necesidades y Ruby solo estaba ayudándola.

Sorprendida ante esa revelación, Regina casi perdió el equilibrio.

―¿De qué estás hablando? Emma está en casa de su madre y…

―No, Regina. Su madre y su hermano, al igual que tú, la expulsaron de casa cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada.

Regina se tensó, su mirada transparentaba preocupación.

―¿Y dónde está?

―En una cabaña de caza, que se cae a pedazos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando?

―Ella se lo ha buscado…

―No juzgues una situación en la que tú nunca te has encontrado. Si ella se equivocó, tú mucho más al imponer aquella condición.

―Todo lo que hice fue pensando en su bienestar…Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes.

―Sí, lo sé. Sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas, tanto que al final conseguiste lo que querías: que se enamorara de ti.

―Mentira…Me engañó…

―Tú no sabes cómo pasaron las cosas ni intentaste saber, Regina. El estado en que está el embarazo es prueba de que sucedió antes de que aceptara tu propuesta. ¿Por qué no conversas con ella y aclaras tus dudas? Piensa un poco, ¿está bien?―dicho eso, Elsa se retiró

Acercándose a la ventana, los labios de Regina formaron una línea rígida. No hacer nada la mataría. Lo sabía. También sabía que, si se quedaba de manos caídas, se transformaría en una mujer vacía y sin alma.


	8. Capítulo 8

Al terminar la última página del último libro que Ruby le había llevado, Emma alzó la cabeza y sonrió cuando llegó a sus oídos que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ruby le había prometido que a la mañana siguiente volvería con algunos libros más, y tal promesa había henchido su corazón de alegría porque en aquel lugar solitario la lectura se había vuelto su única compañía. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un par de ojos conocidos, pero no eran ni de lejos los que esperaba ver. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro, y la confusión nublaba su mente.

―¿Regina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―He venido a buscarte ―dijo ella, corta y seca. El corazón se comprimió de amor al volver a verla, pero el dolor continuaba quemándola por dentro.

―¿Quieres decir que vamos a volver a estar juntas de nuevo?―preguntó Emma, sintiendo un soplo de esperanza calentando su alma.

―Lo que quiero decir es que te quedarás en la hacienda hasta que nazca el niño. Después, cada una seguirá su camino.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante y el soplo de esperanza se evaporó ante las palabras de Regina.

―No necesito tu pena―dijo ella, haciendo amago de ir a cerrar la puerta, pero Regina se lo impidió

―¿De verdad crees que esta cabaña que se cae a pedazos va a soportar el invierno que se avecina?

―Eso es problema mío

―Tu orgullo no va a servir de nada, Emma. Deja de perder el tiempo y ven de una vez.

―¿Quién te crees que soy, Regina? ¿Un objeto que tiras y después vas a buscar cuando te da la gana? No soy nada de eso. No te necesito, y lamento mucho haberte necesitado un día.

Y entonces cerró la puerta, y también los ojos, para impedir que las lágrimas quemaran su rostro. Afuera, Regina alzó la mano y amenazó con llamar otra vez a la puerta, pero retrocedió. Los desorganizados pensamientos nublaban su mente, y con una puntada de aprensión, subió al caballo y decidió volver a la hacienda, pero no sin antes hacerles una visita a la familia de Emma.

―¡Regina, qué sorpresa!―exclamó David, en cuanto la criada abrió la puerta y ella entró

―¿Con qué derecho tú y tu madre expulsan a Emma de esta casa?

―Con el mismo que tú la expulsaste de la hacienda.

―¡Esta casa le pertenece a ella!―a paso amedrentador, invadió el espacio personal de David ―Tenéis una semana para abandonar la casa.

―No tenemos a dónde ir―intervino Ingrid.

―Al igual que a ninguno le importó si Emma tendría a donde ir, a mí tampoco me importa.

―Está claro que no te importa, Regina. Porque somos iguales.

―Estás avisado, David. Una semana o juro que os saco a patadas―tras decir eso, se retiró.

―¡No quiso venir!

―¿Y cómo iba a querer? Tras decirle que solo estaría aquí hasta naciera su hijo, ni yo habría aceptado.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Fuiste a visitarla?

―Yo no, pero Ruby fue a dejarle algunos libros para que pase el tiempo, a fin de cuentas, en aquel fin del mundo, sola…

Sin aliento, Regina caminó despacio de un lado a otro en el despacho mientras la amiga seguía hablando. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar mientras las palabras de David se repetían sin cesar en su mente: a ti no importa porque somos iguales. Balanceando la cabeza, queriendo convencerse de que él estaba equivocado, su corazón se contrajo y se giró, mirando a Elsa profundamente en los ojos.

―No sé qué hacer. Me voy a volver loca…

―Vuelve allí, habla calmadamente con ella, y tráela de vuelta.

―Ya te he dicho que no quiere volver bajo mis condiciones

―¡Deja de imponer condiciones, por Dios! ¿Conseguirás dormir esta a noche sabiendo que está allí, vulnerable? ¡Mira cómo está el tiempo! Se acerca una tormenta y aunque aquella cabaña resista el temporal que está por venir, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que algún delincuente advierta su presencia, allí, sola. No lo dejes para cuando ya sea tarde.

Regina se quedó quieta, golpeada por las palabras de Elsa mientras ella abría la puerta y desaparecía de su vista. Tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, eso no la iba a detener. Antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Zelena, apoyada en el dintel de la puerta, se puso el abrigo e hizo mención de salir, ignorando por completo su presencia.

―Regina, tenemos que hablar

―Ahora no tengo tiempo, Zelena

―¿Estás yendo a por ella? ¿No te cansas de humillarte por ella?

―Nada de eso es asunto tuyo.

Pasando por su lado como un huracán, ella misma preparó el carruaje y abandonó la hacienda sin importarle la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

Mientras el carruaje chirriaba debido a las piedras y los agujeros que masacraban las ruedas, Regina no podía dejar de recordar los paseos que ella y Emma habían hecho por las tardes con aquel mismo vehículo tirado por caballos. El recuerdo se desvaneció cuando una rama golpeó su rostro, rasgándole la piel. A pesar del dolor que el golpe le había provocado, de cierta forma, Regina consiguió sonreír cuando divisó la cabaña frente a ella.

Goleó insistentemente la madera vieja, y suspiró aliviada cuando la voz aprensiva de Emma resonó al otro lado de la puerta.

―Soy yo, Regina. Abre, por favor

Pasándose las manos por los cabellos encharcados, Regina pasó por su lado en cuanto la puerta fue abierta. Emma la miró a los ojos, y vio como las gotas de agua escurrían por sus pestañas y mejillas. Aproximándose con la astucia de una cobra atacando a su presa, Regina la agarró por la cintura y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, y por un segundo, Emma pudo sentir el gusto de la rabia, de la pasión, de la irritación, del amor y del sentimiento de posesión y aquello la dejó aún más confundida e irritada.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Regina?―preguntó Emma, soltándose de su abrazo.

―No puedo dejarte aquí, sola…

Mientras la lluvia martilleaba el tejado viejo de la cabaña, sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, Emma se tambaleó intentando apartarse, pero Regina volvió a enlazar su cintura con los brazos, pegando sus ropas mojadas al vestido de la rubia.

―Nunca me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera…

―Sé cuidarme sola y estoy muy bien protegida aquí dentro…

Encarándola con sus penetrantes ojos, Regina necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no cogerla en brazos, y llevársela a la fuerza al carruaje. Pero no lo haría. Mirando hacia los lados, divisó un hacha cercana a la chimenea, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la herramienta y profirió un golpe a la pequeña ventana. Con los ojos desorbitados, Emma dio un salto cuando la madera desgastada se quebró. Jadeó, confusa y con rabia cuando Regina hizo lo mismo con la puerta.

―¿Estás loca?―cuestionó Emma, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Soltando el hacha en el suelo y acercándose a ella, Regina la cogió de la mano mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en sus labios.

―Creo que no estás muy bien protegida aquí―dijo, quitándose el abrigo y poniéndoselo a ella sobre los hombros ―Vámonos antes que cojas un resfriado.

En el patio de la casa grande, Elsa organizaba a dos grupos de peones para salir a buscar a Regina. Ya había anochecido y la lluvia parecía aumentar a cada segundo. Fue entonces cuando el carruaje apareció en su campo de visión, y aliviada con su regreso, Elsa liberó a los criados para que volvieran a sus casas.

―Ya estaba lista para ir a buscarte―dijo ella, aún más tranquila cuando Regina se colocó a un lado de la puerta y la abrió para que Emma descendiera.

―Sabes que conozco estas tierras como la palma de mi mano―dijo Regina―Pídele a Ruby que le prepare un baño caliente. Voy a llevar a los caballos a los establos y ya vuelvo.

Asintiendo, Elsa la acompañó adentro, pero antes de entrar, Emma se giró y casi no pudo creer lo que veía al presenciar a Zelena corriendo hacia Regina y abrazarla. Pestañeó varias veces intentando ignorar el peso en la boca del estómago, y entonces se giró y entró en el salón, preguntándose si algo habría sucedido entre las dos en su ausencia.

Tras un baño relajante y una sopa bien caliente, Emma se encogió bajo las sábanas después de ir al cuarto de Regina y no encontrarla.

A la mañana siguiente, aunque fuera muy temprano, Emma ya se encontraba en pie. Parada ante la puerta de la habitación de Regina, la abrió despacio. No quería despertarla, pero necesitaba tocarla. A paso lento, se vio atravesando el cuarto. Se acercó a la cama donde Regina estaba acostada, de espaldas a ella. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios mientras las puntas de sus dedos peinaron los cabellos cortos con delicadeza. Se inclinó más cerca de ella, los movimientos cuidadosos para no despertarla. Soltando el aire que llevaba aguantando desde que había entrado, Emma hizo amago de retirarse, pero Regina abrió los ojos y la agarró por la mano.

―¿Por qué estás ya despierta? ¿No te sientes bien?―preguntó Regina, apoyándose en los codos.

―Quería curarte la herida, pero no estabas en tu cuarto ni apareciste por el mío.

―El caballo tenía una pata herida y tuve que cuidarlo. Cuando volví, ya estabas durmiendo. Además, solo fue un arañazo, estoy bien.

―Estaba muy cansada y no tarde en quedarme dormida. Además, pensé que ibas a pasar la noche con ella.

Levantándose de la cama, Regina la miró un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―De Zelena. ¿Vas a negar que es tu amante?

―Lo niego, porque no es verdad

―¿Piensas que no la vi tirándose a tus brazos ayer cuando llegamos?

―Ahórrame este teatro. Tú no sientes nada por mí, así que, por favor, no finjas que tienes celos.

Las rodillas de Emma temblaron, su mirada cargada de confusión.

―De la misma forma que fui sincera cuando te desprecié, también lo fui al decir que me enamoré. ¿Por qué vine a buscarte si tú ya habías salvado a mi familia de la ruina y me habías librado del acuerdo?―no podía impedir que las lágrimas se acumulasen en sus ojos al mirar la expresión asombrada de Regina ―Antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, pensé que estaba enamorada de un hombre y quería casarme con él. Y sí, me entregué a él antes de entregarme a ti―añadió, las palabras salían disparadas ―Al día siguiente, él desapareció y no volví a tener noticias suyas. Me sentí traicionada, engañada. Mi familia estaba desesperada porque nos iban a tirar a la calle. Y entonces apareciste tú de nuevo…Y a pesar de la forma tortuosa en que todo sucedió, me enamoré de ti, Regina. A veces, las elecciones infelices nos llevan a las personas correctas.

La respiración de Regina falló mientras miraba aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Sin poder controlar el deseo, ella la abrazó y selló sus labios con los de ella, absorbiendo su sabor.

―Te amo, Emma…―dijo Regina, sus labios recorriendo su rostro ―Te amo como una loca, pero por favor, no me mientas…

―No te estoy mintiendo, Regina…Por Dios, no estoy mintiendo…

Recostándola en la cama, Regina sintió su corazón henchirse al mirar a la mujer que amaba, lista para ella. Mientras los rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte, las dos comenzaban la jornada con intensas horas de amor.

―Si estás buscando a la patrona, está en el cuarto con la señora―dijo Ruby, en cuanto Zelena invadió la cocina.

―¡No te he preguntado nada, entrometida!―exclamó ella, agarrándola por el brazo ―Y es mejor que no me provoques porque juro que te echó a la calle.

―Me estás haciendo daño…

―Y más que te lo voy a hacer…

―¡Suéltala!―dijo Emma

―¡Esta criada me está faltando el respeto!

―¡Baja el tono cuando te dirijas a mí!―dijo Emma ―Si tienes alguna queja de Ruby o de cualquier otro empleado, me lo dices. No tienes ningún derecho a amenazarlos. ¡Y si no tienes nada más que decir, retírate!

Con sus ojos soltando chispas de rabia, Zelena la encaró durante unos segundos antes de retirarse en silencio.

―Qué bien que la señora está de vuelta y haya colocado en su sitio a esa víbora. Ella siempre nos trata mal y se siente superior a todo y a todos―decía Ruby, mientras pasaba su mano por la zona en que Zelena le había apretado.

―¿Por qué no le has contado nunca a Regina la forma en que trata a los empleados?

―Porque la patrona solo pasaba unos días aquí y se iba, así que no serviría de nada. Después que la patrona la conoció a usted, ha pasado más días en la hacienda, pero siempre estaba de mal humor porque usted no le hacía caso.

Dejando escapar una sonrisita, Emma balanceó la cabeza mientras retiraba una silla para sentarse.

―Mientras yo esté aquí, no permitiré que os maltrate.

―Gracias, señora. Leroy es igualito a ella.

―Voy a hablar con Regina sobre esos dos―se levantó y se acercó a los fogones donde Eugenia acababa de colocar alguna cosa para cocinar.

―¿Qué es esto?―preguntó Emma, haciendo una mueca.

―Carne de conejo, señora―dijo ella

―¿Conejo?―retrocedió desviando la mirada

―¿No le gusta?

―No

―Dígame lo que quiere para almorzar y yo lo hago

―Bueno, cualquier cosa que no sea carne de conejo.

―Como desee, señora

―Estaré en la biblioteca, con permiso.

―La señora Emma es muy educada y amable, ¿no, abuela?―comentaba Ruby, mientras cortaba las verduras.

―Sí, lo es, pero si yo fuera tú no me buscaría problemas con Zelena. La patrona y la señora viven separándose y si eso sucede de nuevo, ella querrá vengarse.

―Y hablando del rey de Roma…

―¿Pero qué es eso que estáis haciendo las dos?―preguntó Zelena

―A la señora no le gusta la carne de conejo―dijo Eugenia

―¡Pero a Regina sí! ¡Ahora a preparar lo que yo mandé!

―¿Qué está pasando aquí?―preguntó Regina, al entrar en la cocina buscando a Emma

―¡A estas dos ahora les ha hado por desobedecer mis órdenes!―dijo Zelena, en su tono exaltado de siempre

―Sucede, patrona―comenzó Eugenia―Que a la señora no le gusta la carne de conejo, y me pidió que hiciera otra cosa. Pero la señora Zelena quiere que haga la carne de conejo. ¿A quién tenemos que obedecer?

Dejando escapar un suspiro pesado, Regina alternó su mirada entre ellas antes de posarla en la hija del administrador.

―Ya hemos hablado de esto, Zelena. No hagas que pierda la paciencia contigo―dijo ella, y entonces desvió su mirada hacia Eugenia ―Haga lo que le pidió su señora―dicho eso, se retiró

Con el paso de los días, Emma se dispuso a “administrar” la casa grande, dispensando inmediatamente la presencia de Zelena. Como era de esperar, no dudó en ir a quejarse a Regina, sin embargo, para acrecentar su ira, no tuvo ninguna intervención a su favor.

―¡Siempre me he encargado de la casa grande, papá! ¡No veo justo que Regina me saque de ahí solo para satisfacer los caprichos de aquella miserable!

―¡Ya te dije que no te refieras a la señora de esa manera!―Víctor la reprendió ―Si la patrona te escucha, es capaz de echarte de la hacienda.

―No dudo que lo hiciera…Está cegada por esa mujer…

―Hija, deja a la patrona en paz y no te metas con la señora porque la única que saldrá perdiendo en esta historia serás tú.

―Ya veremos quién sale perdiendo…

Mientras Zelena buscaba una forma de librarse de la presencia de Emma, Regina repasaba en su mente los planes que había pensado para cuando naciera la criatura.

―¿En qué estás pensando?―preguntó Emma, enlazando su cuello con sus brazos.

―En hacer un viaje a la capital para que escojas las cosas para el cuarto del bebé.

De inmediato, los ojos de Emma se iluminaron con una nítida emoción.

―¿De verdad? Pero aún es pronto, ¿no crees?

―El viaje a la capital es largo y cansado. Y cuando tu barriga comience a crecer será aún peor.

―Tienes razón, mi amor

―Ven, tengo un regalo para ti―dijo Regina, con una discreta sonrisa en sus labios

―¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?

―No seas impaciente. Lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Atravesando el patio abrazadas, Regina la condujo por los alrededores de la casa grande. En el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el jardín, había sido construido un invernadero con los más variados tipos de plantas. Los ojos verdes de Emma se desorbitaron, pero se quedó en silencio, el asombro estampado en su rostro.

―Espero que la ausencia de palabras sea una buena señal― murmuró Regina

―¡Dios mío, Regina! ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo hiciste esto?

―En realidad yo no he hecho nada. He pedido que lo hagan. ¿Te gusta?

―Claro que me gusta, mi amor―dijo ella, tirándose a sus brazos.

―Sé que adoras leer, pero distraerte solo con los libros va a acabar por aburrirte.

―¡Boba! Gracias, mi amor…¡Es hermoso!

No muy lejos de allí, Zelena observaba la escena. Algo brilló en sus ojos, algo que ni ella misma sabría explicar en aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que actuar cuanto antes.

―Al igual que Regina fue capaz de echarme de la casa grande por culpa de aquella desgraciada, no dudaría en despedirte a ti.

―¿Y por qué me despediría? He obedecido a la señora sin cuestionar.

―No seas idiota, Leroy. ¿Crees que la metiche de Ruby no está desperdigando rumores? Es muy amiguita de esa desgraciada y puede perfectamente ponerla en tu contra.

―Está bien…¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Quiero que consigas un veneno…

―¿Vas a envenenar a la señora? ¿Olvidas que está embarazada?

―No me importa. Consigue lo que quiero, del resto me ocupo yo.

―¿Y si la patrona también se envenena?

―¡Imposible!―dijo ella, recordando que en el desayuno, Emma era la única en la casa grande que tomaba té.

Ya había anochecido cuando Leroy finalmente regresó, y para alegría de Zelena, había traído con él el veneno que ella le había pedido. A la mañana siguiente, mientras Ruby colocaba la mesa junto a su abuela, Zelena se metió en la cocina por la puerta del fondo y sin ninguna dificultad, derramó la sustancia en la tetera.

―¿Quieres un poco de leche?―preguntó Regina, mientras se servía una taza de café.

―No, mi amor. Gracias. Prefiero un té por la mañana…


	9. Capítulo 9

En cuanto Regina le sirvió la taza de té, Emma acercó el recipiente a sus labios, sin embargo, las nauseas la invadieron cuando el olor de los huevos revueltos que Ruby había acabado de colocar en la mesa para Regina alcanzó su nariz. Soltó la taza y se levantó de la silla, cubrió su boca con la mano y salió corriendo. 

―Emma, ¿qué ocurre?―levantándose al mismo momento, Regina corrió tras ella, y se la encontró doblada sobre el lavabo ―Mi amor, ¿está todo bien?

―Sí…―murmuró

―¿Quieres acostarte un poco? Le pediré a Ruby que te lleve el desayuno al cuarto.

―No, Regina. Ahora no consigo tragar nada.

―Emma, tienes que alimentarte

―Te prometo que después como algo…

―Está bien. Te acompaño al cuarto.

Tras ayudarla a echarse cómodamente en la cama, Regina le agarró el rostro entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

―Voy a resolver algunas cosas, pero no tardo.

―No te preocupes, mi amor. Estoy bien.

Asintiendo, Regina se giró y dejó el cuarto.

―Ruby, puedes recoger la mesa. Estaré en los establos…

Colocándose la bandeja debajo del brazo, Ruby recogió lo que quedaba de comida y bebida en la mesa y los llevó a la cocina. Cuando dejó la bandeja en el fregadero, hizo amago de retirarse, sin embargo retrocedió cuando apareció Leroy.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Leroy? Sabes que a la patrona no le gusta que los peones entren en la casa grande―dijo ella

―Zelena tenía razón. Estás tan echada pa’lante porque te has vuelto la queridita de la señora, ¿no?―dijo él, cogiendo la taza de té y dando un largo sorbo ―Pero te voy a decir una cosa…Ten mucho cuidado con…

Desorbitando los ojos y de boca abierta, dejó caer la taza al suelo y se llevó la mano al cuello. Luchando para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, Leroy cayó de rodillas bajo la mirada espantada de Ruby.

―Leroy, ¿qué te pasa? No tiene gracia…―dijo ella, creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, esa idea huyó de su mente al ver una fina línea de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Asustada, Ruby salió corriendo en busca de ayuda, pero cuando Regina llegó junto con Elsa y otros peones, el capataz ya estaba muerto.

―¿Qué está pasando?―preguntó Emma, acercándose tras bajar al escuchar la agitación ―¡Oh, Dios mío!―exclamó, girando el rostro, asombrada.

―Querida, ve al cuarto―dijo Regina, sacándola de la cocina.

―¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿Está muerto?

―Parece que sí…Ahora vuelve al cuarto. Estás muy nerviosa y no le hará bien al bebé―dijo ella, mientras barría el ambiente con la mirada ―Eugenia, acompañé a la señora al cuarto y quédese con ella, por favor.

―Claro, patrona.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Gold, Víctor retiró el cuerpo del capataz de la cocina con ayuda de otros peones.

―Este tipo de muerte súbita generalmente se debe a un infarto o a envenenamiento―decía Gold, mientras hacía algunas anotaciones.

―¿Envenenamiento? No puede ser…―murmuró Regina

―Puedo recoger una muestra de sangre y enviarla a la capital, pero como debe saber, llevará mucho tiempo y costará una pequeña fortuna que en su lugar, yo no gastaría. Su capataz no tiene parientes, y como nunca ha habido ninguna muerte por envenenamiento en su hacienda, creo que realmente se trata de un infarto. Así que, solo hay que mandar a enterrar al pobre hombre.

Sin saber exactamente qué debería hacer, Regina recurrió a Víctor y así como Gold, él creía que bastaba con enterrarlo y olvidar el tema.

En las semanas que siguieron, Regina comenzó con una serie de cambios que ni siquiera ella pensaba que alguna vez haría: Zelena se encargaría definitivamente de la administración de la hacienda junto a su padre, Ruby se ocuparía de la casa grande, y su mejor amiga, Elsa estaría pendiente de los empleados hasta que se contrata a un nuevo capataz.

―No entiendo por qué has tardado tanto en sacar a esa mujer de aquí. ¿No te molestaba la forma en cómo trataba a los sirvientes?―preguntó Emma, refiriéndose a Zelena.

―Siempre se ocupó de la casa grande y nadie se quejó nunca. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?―se justificó Regina

―Era tu obligación preguntar si todo estaba bien.

Fusilándola con la mirada, Regina hizo amago de decir algo, pero se contuvo. La expresión se suavizó al notar que la barriga de Emma ya estaba bastante visible, y acercándose, deslizó la palma de la mano sobre ella.

―Zelena ya no está en la casa grande y todos los criados han sido informados de que me deben buscar si se les trata mal. Estoy más atenta y hago lo que puedo, pero, si aún así quieres castigarme, siéntete a gusto, mi señora―murmuró Regina

Emma dejó escapar una carcajada ante las maneras guasonas que muy pocas veces Regina dejaba ver, y que necesitaba en las últimas semanas desde que había dejado la casa de la madre y no había vuelto a tener noticias ni de ella ni del hermano.

―Quizás de verdad necesitas un castigo…

―Sí, quizás. Pero antes de ser castigada, debes concederme un deseo―dijo ella, rozando su nariz en la curva de su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente e inhalando su perfume.

En el momento en que Emma comenzó a pensar en lo delicioso, embriagador y adictivo que eran sus besos, algunos golpes en la puerta resonaron en la habitación, pero como siempre, Regina no demostró el menor interés en atender.

―Regina, la puerta…

Casi sin aliento, Regina se apartó y abrió la puerta. Era Ruby para informar que Víctor estaba fuera con un posible candidato para el puesto de capataz.

―Dile a Víctor que mañana hablo con él porque ahora estoy ocupada.

Después de que Ruby asintiera y se retirase, Regina cerró la puerta y sus ojos parecieron hipnotizados por los labios de Emma. Sus músculos se incendiaron cuando el recuerdo de la primera vez en que habían hecho el amor se irradió por todo su cuerpo. El corazón de Emma se alteró cuando Regina se acercó y rozó sus labios en los de ella, provocando un beso.

―Haz el amor conmigo, Regina―pidió Emma, tan tímidamente que casi no creía lo que había salido de su boca.

―Nunca podría rechazarte, Emma―respondió Regina, enamorándose de ella aún más de lo que creía posible.

Y entonces Regina la besó, lenta y profundamente mientras la desvestía. Con todo el cuidado, la recostó sobre la cama, su corazón acelerado y sin aliento como siempre sucedía, ya fuera en la cama o fuera de ella. Ninguna de las dos supo decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, envueltas una en los brazos de la otra, ambas con deseo de detener el tiempo.

―No contengas tus gemidos…Me gusta escucharte, me excita―susurró Regina

―Me muero de vergüenza cuando dices esas cosas…―dijo Emma, tan encendida y ruborizada que Regina temió que tuviera fiebre.

―¿Por qué?

―Bueno, no sé. Sabes que yo aún soy un poco tímida cuando se trata de intimidad.

―Sí, lo sé. Y es exactamente tu timidez lo que me hace perder la cabeza…

―Regina Mills

―Emma Swan.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír. Frunciendo el ceño mientras su mano hacía círculos en la barriga de Emma, Regina la besó. Primero en los labios, después en la barriga, cada centímetro, observando cómo su vello se erizaba. Con los ojos cargados de ternura, Emma la atrajo a un beso, pero en seguida se apartó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

―Tengo que dejar dicho que no me molesten cuando estoy contigo―refunfuñó mientras terminaba de vestirse.

―No seas boba. Además, hemos pasado todo el día aquí encerradas haciendo el amor a plena luz del día.

―¿No me digas que pensabas que la gente solo hacía el amor de noche…?

―Bueno, sí…Quiero decir, generalmente se hace de noche, ¿no?

Regina dejó escapar una risita, y caminó hacia la puerta.

―Quizás tengo que empezar a enseñarte cosas nuevas―dijo ella, con una sonrisa ladeada y maliciosa formándose en sus labios ―Nos vemos en la cena, mi señora.

La mirada amorosa de Emma recayó sobre Regina, mientras esta posaba su rostro sobre su barriga. A pesar de no querer despertarla, no resistió la tentación de acariciar su cabello.

―Tus caricias me calman…―murmuró Regina, alzando la cabeza y capturando los ojos verdes de la rubia con los suyos.

Emma extendió la mano y tocó su rostro, ruborizado por sus palabras. Ella la amaba mucho. La necesitaba como necesitaba el aire. Tras algunos minutos regados de besos y caricias, las dos se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron. Al llegar al comedor, Elsa ya las esperaba tanto para el desayuno como para avisar de que Víctor la buscaría dentro de una hora para presentarle al nuevo capataz.

―Si necesitas algo, dile a Ruby que manden llamarme―dijo Regina, tras terminar de desayunar.

―No te preocupes, amor. Voy a leer un poco en la biblioteca y después, echaré una ojeada al invernadero.

Buscando sus labios, Regina la besó suavemente y se retiró después. En cuanto apareció en el patio, Víctor se acercó acompañada de un hombre joven.

―Buenos días, patrona. Este es Hook, el nuevo capataz de la hacienda―dijo Víctor.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Regina observó a su nuevo empleado dar un paso hacia delante y encararla como si estuviera desafiándola. Tras algunos segundos, Killian Jones, que acababa de identificarse como Hook, quebró el silencio, en un tono de voz bajo, pero con la expresión dura.

―A sus órdenes…Patrona―dijo él, extendiendo la mano.

Regina aceptó el saludo mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo. Algo en su postura no le agradó, y por un momento, se arrepintió de haber dejado aquella tarea en manos de Víctor.

―No tiene aspecto de alguien que ya haya trabajado como capataz―comentó ella

―Las apariencias engañan, patrona―respondió él, sin inmutarse.

―Sí, quizás engañen―dijo ella, estudiando su rostro ―Bueno, creo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, así que manos a la obra―dijo ella, apartando su mirada de su rostro ―Acompáñeme, Víctor.

Víctor asintió y se apartó junto con ella, mientras Killian los seguía discretamente con la mirada.

―¿De dónde es este tipo y dónde lo encontró?―preguntaba ella, mientras ensillaba su caballo.

―Es de un pueblo de aquí cerca, patrona. Estaba en la ciudad y escuchó que estábamos buscando un capataz, entonces vino a ofrecer sus servicios. ¿No le gusta?

―No me ha dado una buena impresión.

―Puedo echarlo, si lo desea.

―Está bien, deje que trabaje. Sin embargo, quiero información más precisa sobre él, sobre todo referencias, ¿entendido?

―Sí, patrona.

Ese mismo día, un equipo de la capital, contratado por Regina, llegó a la hacienda para hacer una demostración de los ajuares para la criatura que estaba a punto de venir. Encantada y sorprendida a la vez, Emma pasó las horas siguientes entretenida con eso, totalmente ajena al hecho de que a pocos metros de allí, su antiguo amor y su mayor pesadilla contaba los minutos para volver a verla.

―¿Quiénes son esas personas?―preguntó Killian, mientras su mirada recorría el patio en busca de Emma.

―Son de la capital. La señora está escogiendo el ajuar del hijo―respondió una de las criadas

―No sabía que la patrona tenía hijos…

―Bueno, la patrona no tiene hijos. Pero la señora tendrá uno.

Entonces era verdad, pensó él. Emma, la mujer por quien daría su propia vida, estaba viviendo un romance con otra mujer. Tragó en seco, ante el anuncio de aquella desconocida martilleando en su cabeza, su susurro embaucador cayendo como ácido en sus pulmones. Con el asombro estampado en su rostro, Killian casi perdió el equilibrio ante la segunda parte de la información: Emma estaba embarazada.

―¿Sabe de cuántos meses está?

―¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

―Solo curiosidad.

―A la patrona no le gustan los cuchicheos, sobre todo si envuelven a la señora. Con permiso.

Killian se rascó el mentón, distraído. Por lo que parecía, nadie en aquella hacienda estaba autorizado a darle información sobre Emma porque Regina lo tenía prohibido. Cuando cayó la noche, Killian volvió a recorrer los alrededores de la casa grande, y al notar que la puerta de la cocina se encontraba abierta, no dudó en entrar.

―A la patrona no le gusta que los peones entren en la casa grande―avisó Ruby, sin ceremonias.

―Oh, disculpe. Pero no soy un peón, soy el nuevo capataz―dijo él, intentando ganarse la simpatía de la chica con su sonrisa.

―Da igual. Solo entra en la casa grande quien trabaja dentro de la casa grande.

―¿Y por qué?

―Órdenes de la patrona.

Con muchas ganas de entrar en aquella casa y sacar a Emma de ahí, Killian respiró hondo, intentando mantener el control.

―Como sabe, soy nuevo aquí y tengo algunos problemas. Necesito hablar con la patrona.

―La patrona está en el baño.

―¿Y la señora?

―La mujer de la patrona no resuelve los problemas de la hacienda.

Sin querer parecer sospechoso, Killian asintió y se giró para marcharse, sin embargo, se quedó estático cuando la voz de Emma entró en sus oídos.

―Ruby, ¿podrías llevar un poco de agua a mi cuarto?

Entonces, Killian se giró, y Emma se vio incapaz de moverse, de hablar o de pensar. Su corazón se contrajo y permaneció encarándolo, golpeada por una repentina sensación de nauseas y mareos.

―Señora, ¿se siente bien?―preguntón Ruby, observando cómo abría la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía.

Su visión se nubló y retrocedió algunos pasos, sin aliento, las piernas tan temblorosas que tuvo que apoyarse para no caer. Al notar la palidez en su rostro, Ruby sacó una silla y la ayudó a sentarse, enseguida dijo que iba a avisar a Regina y salió casi corriendo.

―Emma, mi amor…―comenzó él, acercándose a ella.

―¡Por Dios, Killian! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Regina está en casa, márchate, por favor―las palabras salían sin freno, mientras su mirada iba entre la puerta de la cocina y el muchacho.

―¡No me importa si está en la casa! Voy a acabar con esta farsa, mi amor. Voy a sacarte de aquí y seremos felices como…

―¡Para, Killian!―exclamó ella

―Emma, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte…

―No es el lugar ni el momento, te lo suplico…Márchate, Killian

―Emma…―no consiguió decir lo que pretendía y se calló, retrocediendo cuando Regina apareció en su campo de visión.

Con expresión desconfiada, Regina lo miró durante un momento, y enseguida, miró a Emma. Si ella no percibió la forma nerviosa con la que Emma la encaró, Killian ciertamente lo vio.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te encuentras?―cuestionó Regina, arrodillándose al lado de Emma antes de girarse hacia Killian ―¿Y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

―Vine porque necesito…

―Me sentí mal y el muchacho intentó ayudar, Regina―dijo Emma, silenciando sus palabras ―Solo ha sido un mareo, nada importante.

―Vamos al cuarto―Regina habló, pero antes de dejar la cocina, se giró y encaró al hombre ―No entre en la casa grande sin mi permiso. Si vuelve a suceder, será despedido.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, Killian le devolvió la mirada e iba a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y salió.

Emma tardó unos minutos en recomponerse. Aún temblaba mientras intentaba respirar. En shock ante la presencia de Killian en la hacienda, atravesó el cuarto y se hundió en la cama. Le latía la cabeza y su visión seguía turbia.

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien?―preguntó Regina mientras se cambiaba de ropa

―Sí, mi amor. Ya pasó―dijo Emma, carraspeando en seguida ―¿Quién era aquel muchacho?

―Es el nuevo capataz de la hacienda―contestó ella, acercándose a ella y recostándose a su lado.

Agarrando su mentón, Regina le alzó el rostro.

―¿Ves por qué me enfado cuando no te alimentas correctamente? Esos mareos solo pueden ser de debilidad.

―Tienes razón, mi amor. Pero todo está bien.

―Te amo, Emma. Más que a cualquier cosa de este mundo…

―Yo también te amo, Regina. Jamás dudes de eso.

Cuando finalmente se dieron las buenas noches, Emma cerró los ojos y se sintió como si estuviera traicionando a Regina y a su propio corazón. No tenía idea de qué pretendía él trabajando como capataz en la hacienda de Regina, pero tenía que convencerlo para que se marchara antes de que algo peor sucediera.

―¿Es él, no?―Emma miró a Ruby con mirada inquisitiva e hizo amago de ir a hablar, pero la criada continuó ―El nuevo capataz es su antiguo novio, ¿no, señora?

Emma soltó un pesado suspiro y caminó hacia la ventana.

―Sí―respondió ella, con la mirada cabizbaja ―Pero juro que no se qué ha venido a hacer aquí. No sé lo que pretende…

―Tiene que decírselo a la patrona…

―¡Dios mío, Ruby! ¡Regina lo mataría!

―Será peor si lo descubre por otra persona, señora

―No lo va a descubrir, porque él va a tener que irse―dijo Emma, acercándose ―Búscalo, y dile que me encuentre dentro de una hora en el invernadero.

―Señora, es una locura. Si la patrona les pilla…

―Tengo que convencerlo para que se marche, Ruby. Por favor, hazlo por mí

Asintiendo, Ruby se retiró. Certificándose de que Regina estaría lejos de la casa grande aquella mañana, Ruby le dio el recado al capataz y una hora después, Emma se dirigió a su encuentro. Ella abrió la puerta y antes de que su mente pudiera formular las palabras adecuadas, sus ojos fueron capturados por un azul gélido, lleno de dolor. Tragando en seco, Killian caminó hasta ella y la respiración de Emma quedó presa en su garganta.

―Mi amor…―dijo él, enlazando la cintura de ella con sus brazos

―Killian―comenzó ella, retrocediendo―Por favor, te lo suplico…Márchate de aquí. Busca trabajo en otro sitio, pero por favor, márchate, vete antes de que Regina descubra quién eres.

―¡No me voy a ningún lado sin ti!―se acercó más, intentando tocarla. Sin embargo, una vez más, ella retrocedió.

―Killian, por favor…No lo entiendes…

―¡Quién no lo entiendes eres tú!―la interrumpió―No tienes idea de lo que he pasado, de todo lo que he sufrido para estar aquí. Caí en una trampa armada por el canalla de tu hermano…Casi me matan…

―¿Trampa? No puede ser…

―Sí, sí puede ser…¡Aquel cobarde lo tramó todo para separarnos y estoy seguro de que esa maldita mujer está envuelta en todo eso!

―¿Regina? ¡No, Killian! Sería incapaz.

Él la agarró por el codo, y con la respiración descontrolada, la miró a los ojos.

―¿Quién más tendría interés en mi desaparición además de tu familia y esa mujer?―preguntó él, el fuego ardiendo violentamente en sus ojos azules ―¿Crees que no sé que ella pagó todas las deudas de tu familia para tenerte a cambio? Sé que tú no tienes la culpa porque estabas herida pensando que yo había huido después de poseerte. Pero ahora que sabes la verdad, vamos a huir, mi amor. Y seremos felices como siempre soñamos: tú, nuestro hijo y yo.

Emma no conseguía pensar, y antes de poder decir algo, la puerta del invernadero se abrió y Ruby metió la cabeza dentro.

―La patrona llegó, señora―avisó

―¡Ay, Dios mío!―exclamó Emma, intentando apartarse, sin embargo, Killian la agarraba por el brazo ―Por favor, Killian, vete.

Estupefacto ante sus palabras, la confusión y la rabia se estamparon en su rostro.

―¿No me crees?

―Tengo que irme…Después hablamos, lo prometo…

Aunque pareciese reluctante, Killian la soltó y asintió. Con la respiración temblorosa y entrecortada, Emma recorrió el salón con la mirada y no encontró a Regina. Soltando el aire que contenía, casi murió de susto al sentir un toque suave en su hombro.

―¡Regina! ¡Me asustaste!―dijo Emma, la voz tímida y cargada de un pánico agudo que intentaba desesperadamente esconder.

―Perdona―respondió Regina, en tono bajo, pero serio ―Una de las criadas me dijo que estabas en el invernadero, pero cuando llegué, encontré al capataz.


	10. Capítulo 10

Intentando ocultar el pánico que sabia visible en su rostro, Emma la encaró, incapaz de decir una palabra. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, casi dejándola sin aire.

―No me gusta ese tipo―dijo Regina, conduciéndola hacia la biblioteca ―Siempre que lo veo, nunca está trabajando. Si Víctor no fuera a ausentarse los próximos días, ya lo habría despedido.

―Bueno…Quizás sea lo mejor―concordó. Era lo mínimo que podría hacer considerándolo todo.

―Cuando Víctor regrese, lo resolveremos…

Tras cerrar la puerta, Regina se acomodó en el sofá y delicadamente, arrastró a Emma para que se sentara a su lado. Ella, dándole un tímido beso en el rostro, sonrió, intentando recomponerse.

―¿Por qué me miras así?―preguntó Emma

―Porque me fascinas. Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor, aquí mismo…

―¡Ni pensarlo, Regina!―exclamó ella, saltando de su regazó

Dejando escapar una carcajada, Regina se levantó y la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos.

―¿No te apetece experimentar en otros lugares? ¿En otras estancias de la casa?―a medida que Regina hablaba, las mejillas de Emma iban ganando un tono más sonrojado. Aguantando la risa ante su desconcierto, Regina la abrazó y cubrió su rostro de besos ―Estoy bromeando. Aunque no es una mala idea.

Con falsa reprobación en la mirada, los labios de Emma consiguieron formar una sonrisa y esconder la angustia que la presencia de Killian le causaba.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Víctor finalmente había llegado a la hacienda donde el nuevo capataz había dicho haber trabajado. Tras algunos minutos de espera, James Nolan acabó recibiéndolo en su despacho.

―Conocí a los padres de su patrona. Eran muy buenas personas―dijo él, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café ―Pero dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

―Bien, debido a algunos problemas que la patrona ha tenido en la hacienda, está tomando más cuidado con los nuevos empleados que contrata. Así que me ha pedido que busque alguna información sobre su antiguo capataz.

―¿Mi antiguo capataz?―preguntó, claramente confundido ―Bueno, el capataz de mi hacienda trabaja para mí hace más de veinte años. No comprendo a qué antiguo se refiere usted.

―¿Me está diciendo que el joven Hook nunca ha trabajado para usted?

―¿Hook?―rió, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza ―Nunca he tenido a ningún empleado con ese nombre.

―¿Está usted seguro de que este hombre nunca ha trabajado en su hacienda?―preguntó Víctor, entregándole un viejo retrato.

Frunciendo el ceño, James analizó la antigua foto durante unos instantes, y la sensación de que ese rostro le era familiar rondó su mente. Se presionó las sienes, claramente intrigado, sus cejas se arquearon y sonrió.

―Espere un momento, este hombre…Lo conozco, y me sorprende mucho que su patrona no lo haya reconocido.

―No entiendo, señor Nolan. ¿Por qué la patrona debería reconocerlo?

―Porque este hombre es el teniente que estuvo cortejando a la hija del fallecido general Swan, y que de repente desertó.

Con el asombro estampado en su rostro, Víctor se pasó las manos por el rostro, aturdido.

―No puede ser…

―Es él, sí. Killian Jones―aclaró, tan confundido como Víctor ―Dicen por ahí que su patrona tiene un…Romance con la señorita Emma Swan. Pero por lo visto ella no sabía de la existencia de este hombre, ¿o sí?

―No lo sé. La patrona no suele hablar de su vida privada con los empleados. Pero tiene que saber cuanto antes que tenemos un impostor en la hacienda.

―Tiene toda la razón. Si está haciéndose pasar por otra persona, buenas intenciones no debe tener. Tiene que avisar a las autoridades―aconsejó James.

―Le daré la información a la patrona y ella decidirá qué hacer. Muchas gracias, señor Nolan.

―De nada. Y dígale a su patrona que puede contar conmigo para desenmascarar a ese tipo.

Aún sorprendido con todo lo que había acabado de descubrir, Víctor montó en su caballo y galopó lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a la hacienda, pasó por el cuartel y el más mínimo resquicio de duda que aún tenía desapareció al comprobar que el nuevo capataz de la hacienda era, de hecho, el ex teniente Killian Jones. Aunque no conociera los detalles de la historia que envolvía a Emma, a Killian, y a Regina, Víctor sabía que no podría y no debía esconder la verdad a su patrona, aunque temiera su reacción ante Emma. A pesar de no tener contacto con Emma, y de solo escuchar las quejas de su hija, Víctor sabía que la mujer de su patrona había cambiado muchas cosas en la hacienda para mejor.

Al llegar a la hacienda, aún inseguro de lo que debía hacer, Víctor optó por buscar al capataz con la intención de convencerlo para que se machara sin que Regina tuviera que saber su verdadera identidad. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Víctor finalmente lo encontró.

―Buenas tardes, Hook―dijo él, descendiendo del caballo ―O mejor, Killian Jones

Killian tambaleó hacia atrás, con los ojos como platos.

―Sí, he descubierto la verdad. Tú eres el teniente que cortejaba a la señora, que desertó después de abusar de ella.

―¡Yo no abusé de nadie ni deserté! ¡Todo fue una maniobra para separarme de Emma!

―Mira, chico…La señora está feliz con la patrona, así que en tu lugar, yo me marcharía ahora mismo.

―¡No me voy a ninguna parte sin ella!

―Entonces no veo otra salía…Tendré que contarle a la patrona que eres un impostor―dijo Víctor, y al hacer amago de ir a sacar la pistola de la cintura, Killian se adelantó y le disparó dos veces a quemarropa en su pecho.

Una vez vestida con uno de sus elegantes vestidos, Emma se dirigió a la sala donde Regina la esperaba. Regina le acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola tiernamente.

―Estás hermosa…Como siempre―dijo ella, tan devota y orgullosa

―Gracias, mi amor. ¿Vamos?

―¿A dónde van?―interrumpió Elsa, acercándose con una hermosa sonrisa

―Emma quiere dar un paseo por el campo de manzanas.

―¡Hm, qué romántico!―dijo ella, y en seguida Emma se sonrojó

Entonces apareció Ruby, sofocada, informando que los peones habían encontrado un cadáver en la propiedad.

―¡Oh, Dios mío!―exclamó Emma, horrorizada

―Ya vuelvo, mi amor…―dijo Regina ―Ruby, quédate con ella

―Yo voy contigo, Regina―anunció Elsa.

Tras pasar algunos segundos intentando aceptar que la mañana no sería nada cómoda, Regina subió a su caballo y siguió a los peones hasta el sitio donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Espantada, casi no pudo creérselo al constatar que se trataba de Víctor, su administrador.

―¿Pero cómo es posible? Víctor no estaba en la hacienda―murmuró ella, apartándose para poder vomitar.

―Yo lo vi llegar ayer, patrona. Al caer la tarde―dijo uno de los peones ―Pero no bajó del caballo, y después ya no lo vi más.

―Vaya a la ciudad y avise a las autoridades―dijo ella

Tras enterarse de la noticia, Zelena se dirigió al sitio donde estaba su padre muerto. Aterrorizada ante lo que veían sus ojos, precisó de todo su autocontrol para no desmayarse junto al cuerpo.

Sin saber qué hacer y ya impaciente ante la demora de los soldados, Regina la mantuvo en sus brazos y la consoló durante un largo tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegó el coronel.

―¿Su administrador tenía algún enemigo aquí dentro?―preguntó el coronel

―No, que yo sepa―respondió Regina

―Es la segunda muerte que tiene lugar en su hacienda.

―¿Qué está insinuando, coronel?

―Nada. Bueno, de momento sería una pérdida de tiempo interrogar a todos los empleados. Así que, enviaré los proyectiles a la capital e investigaré hasta que lleguen los resultados. Llevaremos el cuerpo al hospital del pueblo y como ya sabemos la causa de la muerte, mañana mismo el cuerpo será entregado para su funeral. Con su permiso.

Tras marcharse el coronel, Regina acompañó a Zelena a la casa donde ella vivía con su padre. Aún en estado de shock, lloraba y temblaba como una niña perdida.

―Zelena…Lo siento mucho―murmuró

―No me dejes sola, Regina. Ahora sin mi padre, no sé lo que será de mi vida―dijo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

―No vas a quedarte sola, no te preocupes.

Dejando escapar un pesado suspiro, Regina, finalmente, decidió que Zelena se quedara en la casa grande, al menos de momento.

―Sé que las dos no se llevan bien, pero espero que no te importe que le haya dado un cuarto de la casa grande. No tuve valor para dejarla sola en ese estado―explicó Regina, juntándose a Emma en la cama.

―Claro que no me importa, mi amor. Acaba de perder a su padre y comprendo su dolor―dijo Emma

―Gracias por ser tan gentil y amable con todos―susurró Regina, besando sus labios, para anidarse enseguida en sus brazos mientras un torbellino de pensamientos vagaban por su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, tras el desayuno, Regina se dirigió al centro de la ciudad junto con Elsa y Zelena para tramitar la entrega del cuerpo de Víctor, ya que el funeral sería llevado a cabo al caer la tarde. Aprovechando la ausencia de Regina, Emma volvió a encontrarse con Killian, rezando para que, esta vez, él cediera a su petición.

―Killian…―empezó a hablar, pero antes de poder decir nada más, él la atrajo por la cintura y la besó en la boca.

Dándole un empujón brutal en el pecho, ella se apartó

―Emma, ¿qué te pasa?―preguntó él, ante su rechazo.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso―dijo ella, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración prendida en su garganta ―Estoy enamorada de Regina

Pasándose los dedos por los cabellos mojados, él pareció perder completamente el control.

―¡No es verdad!―gritó él ―Solo estás confundida…O quizás, agradecida porque ella haya salvado a tu familia. Pero te prometo que trabajaré duro para pagar hasta el último centavo y librarte de esa…pervertida

―¡No, Killian! Las cosas no son como tú imaginas―dijo ella, entre sollozos―Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, lo que has sufrido…Pero ya no te amo.

―Esto no está bien…No puedes estar enamorada de una…

―¡Basta!―ella lo interrumpió ―Por favor, si aún me amas, te lo suplico…Márchate.

Con su corazón encogido ante tantos sucesos, ella corrió alejándose de él, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Regina llegó a la hacienda y al caer la tarde, el cuerpo de Víctor fue enterrado.

Pasaron algunos días y para angustia de Emma, Killian no abandonó la hacienda. Hace tiempo, él había sido la única razón por la que ella sonreía, pero ahora, era el motivo de sus ganas de morir. Luchando por mantenerse firme en el campo minado en el que se encontraba, Emma se dio cuenta de que no podría lidiar más con aquello.

―Dígale la verdad a la patrona. Ella va a entender―aconsejó Ruby

―Tal vez deba hacer eso. No aguanto más esta situación―dijo Emma ―¿Dónde está Regina?

―En el salón con una visita

―¿Qué visita?

―Un señor llamado James Nolan

Mentalmente agotada e ignorando el verdadero motivo de aquella visita, Emma se acostó en su cama, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro.

―Voy a traerle un té, con permiso.

―Me he enterado de la muerte de su administrador y lo siento mucho. No sé si usted lo sabe, pero nos encontramos el día en que fue asesinado. Me pareció un buen hombre.

―Sí. Víctor trabajaba para mí desde hacía muchos años, y sí, era un buen hombre. Pero no sabía que se habían visto.

―¿Quiere decir que no habló con él antes del asesinato?

―No. En realidad, ni lo vi llegar. Solo supe de su presencia al día siguiente, cuando encontraron el cuerpo.

―Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que aún no sabe lo del impostor?

―¿Impostor? ¿De qué impostor está usted hablando?

―De su capataz. Le dijo a su administrador que ya había trabajado para mí y que se llama Hook, pero en realidad, su nombre es Killian Jones. Es el ex teniente que cortejaba a la hija del fallecido general Swan, pero que misteriosamente desertó y desapareció.

El estómago de Regina se contrajo de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Emma le había hecho sentir que tenía una oportunidad a su lado, que se había enamorado de ella, pero la verdad era que había metido al amor de su vida en su propia casa. Emma había apuñalado de nuevo su corazón. Había confiado en ella y pensaba que la había descifrado. Durante todo ese tiempo, había sido un fantoche en sus manos y había bailado al ritmo de las hermosas melodías que ella tocaba. Sin embargo, nunca más iba a permitirle que volviera a herirla.

En lo alto de las escaleras, Ruby había escuchado la conversación y no dudó en regresar al cuarto de Emma, corriendo, para decirle lo que había descubierto.

―¡Señora, la patrona acaba de descubrir que el capataz es en realidad el teniente! ¡El señor que estaba en el salón sabe la verdad y se lo ha contado todo!―exclamó

Saltando de la cama, Emma caminó aturdida por el cuarto.

―Dios mío…No puede ser…

―¿Y ahora, señora? ¿Qué va a hacer?

―No sé, Ruby…No sé―murmuró, sin aliento y afligida ―Por favor, busca a Killian y dile que Regina ya lo sabe todo.

―¡Sí, señora!

En mitad del patio, Regina se despedía y agradecía la visita de James, al mismo tiempo que su mente intentaba aceptar todo eso. A paso apresado y duro, volvió a entrar en la casa grande y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

La puerta abriéndose con un golpe hizo dar un salto a Emma. De pie, se apoyó en una silla e intentó recuperar el aliento.

―¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a tu amante a esta casa?―preguntó Regina, con la mandíbula apretada.

―Yo no he traído a nadie―dijo ella, casi sin habla―Y él no es mi amante

―Mentirosa…Sabias todo el tiempo quién era realmente y no me dijiste nada. ¿Por qué, Emma? ¿Sientes placer en hacerme pasar por una idiota?―preguntó acercándose

―Si no te lo conté fue porque tenía miedo de que él te matara o tú a él. Juro que le pedí que se marchara…

―¡Cállate!―gritó―¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Es lo mejor que has podido inventar?

Entrando en el cuarto tras ser alertada por Ruby, Elsa rápidamente intervino, colocándose entre ellas.

―Regina, tienes que calmarte―dijo ella ―¿Qué está sucediendo?

―Esta maldita mentirosa ha permitido que su amante se hiciera pasar por el capataz todo este tiempo…

Con los ojos como platos, Elsa alternó su mirada entre ellas, pero continuó en silencio.

―¡Ya he dicho que no es mi amante! ¡No dije la verdad simplemente porque tuve miedo!

―Nunca te voy a perdonar por esto, Emma…―dijo ella, retirándose inmediatamente.

Volviendo al patio, Regina tocó la campana y todos los criados se acercaron. Asustados y curiosos, se preguntaban qué habría sucedido, a fin de cuentas, hacía mucho tiempo que aquella señal no era usada.

―¡Robin!―gritó ella ―¡A partir de este momento será el nuevo capataz de esta hacienda!―mientras él asentía, ella volvió a hablar ―Quiero a todos los que forman parte de la seguridad de esta propiedad armados hasta los dientes. Daré cien cabezas de ganado al que me traiga al impostor que se estaba haciendo pasar por capataz…Lo quiero, vivo o muerto.

―¿Has perdido la cabeza?―preguntó Elsa

Ignorando la pregunta de la amiga, Regina la miró seriamente, y segundos después, volvió su atención a la multitud.

―¡Haced lo que he dicho!―exclamó ―Robin, venga conmigo.

Tragando en seco, y claramente nervioso ante el nuevo cargo y tanta información, Robin la siguió sin rechistar.

Tras darle algunas instrucciones necesarias, Regina regresó a la casa grande, ignorando por completo la presencia de Emma y de Elsa. Sentada a la mesa de su despacho, se recostó en la silla y reflexionó concienzudamente sobre todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

―¡Dios mío, Emma! ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad a Regina? Habría creído en ti si hubiera sabido desde el principio quién era ese hombre―decía Elsa.

―Tuve miedo de que fuera a enfrentarse a él y acabase herida―explicó, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ―¿No has visto que ha mandado a los peones a que lo busquen? Y quiere encontrarlo vivo o muerto.

―Regina no sería capaz de matar a nadie, Emma. En el momento en que está llena de rabia, dice muchas tonterías, pero no sería capaz de matar.

Antes de que Emma pudiera decir nada, la puerta se abrió y Regina entró. Sin decir una palabra, se puso a sacar algunas prendas del armario.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?―preguntó Emma

―Me marcho lejos de tus mentiras

―Regina, no. Por favor…

―Suéltame

Emma sabía que la inseguridad de Regina la había traicionado en toda esa historia, pero también sabía que sus actitudes, el hecho de no haber revelado que el capataz era, en verdad, Killian Jones había conducido a esa batalla.

―Tienes que creer en mí, Regina. Te amo y solo estaba intentando protegerte―susurró, ronca, su voz cargada de dolor.

―Adiós, Emma

Sintiéndose presa de la oscuridad de su mirada, el corazón de Emma se detuvo por un instante mientras miraba a la mujer que amaba alejándose. Las lágrimas vinieron como un torrente cuando el pensamiento de que Regina nunca la perdonaría la golpeó con brutal fuerza. Desesperada, Emma se cubrió la boca con la mano dejando escapar un grito de dolor cuando la puerta se cerró, y Regina desapareció de su vista.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Una semana después…**

―¿Algo sobre el paradero del infeliz?―preguntó Regina. Aunque por su cuerpo hubiera un flujo constante de adrenalina, no dejaba aparentar sino calma.

―No, patrona. Parece que la tierra se lo ha tragado. Pero continuaremos buscando―dijo Robin.

―Por lo visto tendré que buscarlo yo misma―dijo ella, caminando despacio de un lado a otro de la sala, donde su abrigo reposaba sobre el sofá ―Vuelva a la hacienda y manténgase atento a su señora.

―Como desee, patrona. Con permiso.

Tras ponerse el abrigo, abrió el cajón y el brillo de la pistola bruñida casi la cegó. Tras recargarla, Regina se dirigió a los establos, ensilló su caballo y salió sin rumbo.

Como conocía esas tierras como a la palma de su mano, Regina cabalgó por horas, no solo porque quería encontrar y arreglar las cuentas con Killian, sino también por la necesidad de despejar su mente del tormento que la ausencia de Emma le provocaba.

El sonido de una risa sarcástica interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando bajaba del caballo. Y al girarse hacia el sonido, se dio de cara con el ex teniente.

―¡Patrona, qué sorpresa!―exclamó Killian, en tono desdeñoso―Veo que finalmente me ha encontrado, lo que es una pena porque sus criados estaban sedientos por las cabezas de ganado que usted ofreció a cambio de mi cabeza.

―Nunca me ha sido una tarea difícil encontrar a los cobardes como usted―dijo ella, acercándose a paso amenazador.

―Creo que de cobardía usted entiende muy bien. A fin de cuentas, inventarse que deserté cuando en realidad estaba preso y siendo torturado, es un acto muy valiente, ¿no?

―No sé de lo que habla

―¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Usted y la familia de Emma lo montaron todo para separarnos! Conmigo fuera de su camino, consiguió convencerla para que viviera a su lado a cambio de sacarlos de la miseria.

―¡Ya le he dicho que no sé de lo que habla ni me interesa! Si tiene algún problema con la familia de Emma, resuélvalo con ellos. Pero déjela en paz…No vuelva a buscarla o juro…

―¿Jura, qué?―la interrumpió―¿Me va a matar? ¿A qué espera?

―Escuche bien, Killian…Le haya pasado lo que le haya pasado, Emma y yo no tenemos nada que ver con ello. Si fue diana de una emboscada y de verdad no desertó, vaya a las autoridades y resuélvalo―dijo ella, mientras retrocedía y subía al caballo―Podría denunciarlo por haberse hecho pasar por otra persona en mi hacienda, pero no lo haré. Tampoco lo mataré. Pero ya le aviso…Manténgase lejos de Emma. Pasara lo que pasara entre los dos, acabó―dicho eso, espoleó al caballo y se marchó.

De vuelta a la hacienda donde Emma permanecía, Regina sentía su respiración presa en la garganta mientras el corto diálogo con Killian pasaba por su mente.

Durante todas esas mañanas, si logró dormir o no, si pasó todo el día sin llorar o sollozó en el baño, el sol había salido, y ella tenía que tomar una elección: hoy no sería el día en que toda esa situación la derrumbaría. La aparición de Killian no sería motivo para separarse de Emma.

Tras saltar del caballo, Regina atravesó el patio y subió las escaleras corriendo. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, sus ojos castaños se hundieron en los verdes de Emma. Ella la amaba con toda su alma.

―¿Regina?

Sin decir nada, Regina se acercó, alzó los brazos y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Los pulgares le acariciaron los labios antes de hundir su lengua en su boca. Enterrando los dedos en los cabellos de Regina, Emma gimió cuando sus labios se encontraron. El dulce sabor a manzana de la boca de Regina era suficiente para intoxicarla, para llevarla a la locura de un amor que no admitía discusión.

―No soporto tu ausencia―gruñó Regina, hablando pegada a sus labios ―No consigo vivir en paz sin ti, Emma―su mano se hundió bajo su vestido.

―Te amo, Regina…Eres todo lo que veo, todo lo que quiero…―dijo ella, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de la morena.

Con sus labios aún pegados, Regina la tomó en sus brazos y estaba a punto de recostarla en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió y Ruby entró en el cuarto.

―Señora, traje lo que…―cubriéndose la boca con la mano, los ojos de Ruby se desorbitaron y rápidamente giró los pies, y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta ―Dios mío, la patrona me va a matar…

―¿Olvidaste que debes llamar antes de entrar, Ruby?―cuestionó Regina, con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión seria mostrando una falsa irritación.

―Perdón, patrona. No se volverá a repetir.

―Así espero―dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio para contener la risa.

Dejando escapar una sonrisita, Emma se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

―Minutos antes de que aparecieras, le había pedido una taza de té. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que tú estabas en el cuarto?―preguntó Emma.

Aunque no estaba irritada, Regina sabía que Emma estaba intentando calmarla. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba en ella: su forma de tranquilizarla. Cuando se giró para mirarla a la cara, Regina sonrió, cómplice y amable.

―No estoy enfadada, por si es lo que piensas.

―Sé que no lo estás…

―Emma…Por favor, no me escondas nada. Suceda lo que suceda, no me escondas las cosas.

―Perdón, mi amor. Juro que tuve miedo de…

―Lo sé―Regina la interrumpió―Estoy aquí para protegerte de tus miedos. Estos días ausente me han servido para enfriar la cabeza y no desistir de nuestro futuro juntas. Te amo, Emma. Y creo que tú también me amas. Pero no puedo seguir creyendo si me sigues escondiendo las cosas.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emma iba a decir algo, pero la llegada de Elsa la interrumpió. Conforme los días fueron pasando, ninguna de las dos tuvo noticias de Killian, ni de la familia de Emma. Regina no había comentado su encuentro con el ex teniente, y mucho menos había mencionado que había expulsado a David y a Ingrid de la casa que le pertenecía a Emma. Se había enterado de que los dos estaban viviendo en la hacienda que estaba aún en proceso de remodelación, nada más aparte de eso.

Pasaron los últimos meses de gestación, y en medio de una noche de tormenta, dio a luz.

―Es un niño, señora―dijo la criada que, junto a Gold, había ayudado en el parto.

Escuchando el vigoroso llanto del hijo que había acabado de nacer, y mirando a la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada, y sin contener su emoción, Emma se sintió completa. Su corazón se aceleró cuando Regina cogió a la criatura en sus brazos y soltó una carcajada suave y llena de orgullo. Regina, sonriendo e intentando recuperar el aliento, le entregó al bebé y entonces la besó, con el corazón en la boca.

―Es hermoso―susurró Emma, las lágrimas resbalando mientras la punta de sus dedos se deslizaban por la cabellera oscura.

―Hermoso como tú―murmuró Regina, quedándose sin aliento al hundirse en su mirada y ver cómo la invadía la auténtica felicidad.

―¿Ya ha escogido su nombre, señora?―preguntó Ruby

―Sí―dijo Emma―Se llamará Henry Leopold, como mi padre y el de Regina.

Emocionada y al mismo tiempo sorprendida, Regina observó a la mujer que le había robado el aliento en el mismo momento en que había puesto sus ojos en ella, y entonces la besó otra vez, su voz agradecida era tan dulce como una caricia.

Pasaron algunos días y a pesar de la felicidad con que Emma absorbía cada detalle de su precioso hijo al lado de Regina, su corazón se encogía en el pecho ante la ausencia de su madre y hermano. A pesar de lo sucedido, David e Ingrid eran su familia.

―¿Estás bien?―preguntó Regina

―Sí…Solo…Bueno, pensaba que después de un tiempo al menos mi madre intentaría tener noticias mías.

―Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Tu madre no se merece a la hija que tiene. Pero si quieres, puedo buscarla y decirle que el niño ha nacido. Quizás así…

―No, Regina―Emma la interrumpió―Dejemos las cosas como están. Si algún día decide buscarme, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos.

Intentando apartar la tristeza de su lado, Regina pidió que el almuerzo fuera servido en el jardín. El invierno ya había pasado y quizás la suave brisa de primavera se llevara lejos el desaliento que la afligía. Aprobando su idea, las dos se dirigían al jardín junto con Elsa y Ruby.

―Siéntate con nosotras, Ruby―pidió Emma

―No, señora…Estoy aquí para servir y…

―Siéntate, Ruby―insistió Regina, su tono y expresión seria no daba espacio a réplica.

―Ahora mismo, patrona―dijo ella, y junto con Elsa, Emma no contuvo la risa.

Como Regina había previsto, Emma consiguió olvidar la ausencia de la madre y del hermano, al menos durante un momento. Su pecho se encogió de amor mientras miraba su linda sonrisa de hoyuelos. Era todo lo que importaba y lo que Regina más deseaba: verla sonreír. Quería besarla de forma apasionada todos los días, quería reír con ella hasta perder el aliento y que le doliera la barriga. El llanto de Henry interrumpió sus pensamientos, seguido de las palabras de Elsa.

―Venga, Regina. Coge a ese muchachito en brazos y enséñale de lo que eres capaz. Estoy loca por verte poniendo en práctica tu lado…¿Maternal? ¿Paternal?―dijo Elsa

Balanceando la cabeza, Regina cogió al bebé en sus brazos y no dijo nada, sino que le lanzó una mirada a la amiga, como mínimo, amenazadora.

―Siempre fuiste muy graciosita―murmuró, mientras se abría una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Henry, con su manita, acariciaba su rostro.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Zelena observaba la escena. Aunque estuviera viviendo en la casa grande desde la muerte de su padre, Regina continuaba inalcanzable para ella. El descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad del capataz le había dado un hilo de esperanza, y durante un momento, pensó que Regina jamás iba a perdonar a Emma. Sin embargo, no había pasado ni una semana y era como si Emma tuviera un poder sobre ella, una fuerza, una especie de atracción que la traía de vuelta cada vez que Regina intentaba apartarse. La voz de Emma era como un anzuelo, atrapándola, dominándola.

Zelena dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, pero aún no se había dado por vencida, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó la hacienda en busca de la única persona que podría aliarse con ella.

―¿No me vas a invitar a entrar, teniente?

―¿Zelena? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―¡Vaya, cuántas preguntas!―dijo ella, sonriendo ―No te preocupes. Regina no me manda buscarte.

―¿Qué te trae aquí?―volvió a preguntar.

―Calma. Responderé a todas tus preguntas. Primero, he venido a proponerte un pequeño intercambio de favores. Segundo, ¿en qué otro lugar se escondería un fugitivo de la justicia si no es aquí, en medio de la nada?

―No soy ningún fugitivo.

―Claro que lo eres. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que desertar es un crimen. Además, también estás acusado de abusar de la pobre muchacha Emma Swan.

Una ligera tensión se irradió por las venas de Killian mientras se acercaba a Zelena.

―¿De qué intercambio de favores estás hablando?

―Por lo que me he enterado, tu preciosa Emma te ha cambiado por Regina. Después de todo lo que has sufrido por su causa es algo injusto, en mi humilde opinión.

―Ve al grano…

―No sé si lo sabes, pero ya hace más de un mes que Emma dio a luz. Eso significa que además de robarte a la mujer que amas, Regina también te ha robado a tu hijo. Así que me pregunto: ¿Vas a permitir que se quede con todo y a ti te deje sin nada?

Killian se tragó las palabras de Zelena con cuidado, el silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras Zelena esperaba escuchar alguna cosa.

―No puedo hacer nada―dijo él, con voz derrotada ―Emma no me ama y la maldita Regina jamás permitirá que me acerque.

―¿Y quién dice que Regina tiene que permitirte algo?

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Intento decir que conozco aquella hacienda como la palma de mi mano. Puedo ayudarte a buscar a tu hijo.

―¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

―Lo que yo gane a cambio es asunto mío. Ahora respóndeme: ¿quieres o no mi ayuda?

―Finalmente ha pasado la cuarentena y podemos hacer el amor―susurró Regina, tras certificarse que Henry ya dormía.

El calor cubrió las mejillas de Emma cuando sintió tensión entre sus piernas, y los dedos de Regina se deslizaron por su espalda tras quitarle el vestido. Jadeante, Emma hundió las manos entre sus cortos cabellos, inclinando la cabeza, mientras los labios de Regina exploraban su cuello.

―Había echado de menos esto―Emma susurró, y un ligero temblor de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Regina.

―Me pongo como loca ante la manera en que tiemblas en mis brazos cuando te toco…―murmuró Regina, cayendo con ella sobre la cama.

Además de su propia acelerada respiración, Emma solo conseguía escuchar los susurros de Regina, y su cálido hálito acariciando su rostro como una pluma. El calor latía en su barriga y hormigueaba por todo su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Regina iba dibujando una línea húmeda y excesivamente caliente cuello arriba.

Arrancando lo que aún quedaba de sus ropas y de las de Emma, Regina se hundió en su boca otra vez, el sabor se volvía mejor con cada beso. Mientras las dos se entregaban a una intensa noche de amor, Zelena, junto con Killina, se preparaba para atacar.

―Dejaré la puerta de la cocina abierta, y por favor, ten cuidado de no entrar en el cuarto equivocado. Coge al niño y sal lo más rápido que puedas.

―Ya entendí lo que tengo que hacer.

―Bien. Aquí está la llave de la casa de mi padre, y aquí está la pistola. Si algún peón idiota aparece delante de ti, dispara. En caso contrario, quién va a morir serás tú.

―¿Alguna otra cosa?

―Mañana, al caer la tarde, iré a buscarte. Te daré algún dinero para que puedas salir del pueblo con la criatura, porque si no huyes, Regina te encontrará.

―Entendido…

―Perfecto. Espera algunas horas hasta que esos peones perezosos se duerman, y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Zelena, Killian no tuvo problema en invadir la casa grande y encontrar su meta. Con el hijo recién nacido en sus brazos, sonrió, y con la misma frialdad con la que entró, se marchó.


	12. Capítulo 12

‒¡Regina!

Una inquietud angustiante se apoderó de Emma al ver la cuna vacía de su hijo. Dando un salto de la cama, Regina corrió a su encuentro, el corazón casi saliéndose por la boca al escuchar sus gritos.

‒¿Qué pasa?‒preguntó Regina, parada en el umbral de la puerta, confusa.

‒Mi hijo…¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Acercándose a la cuna, los ojos de Regina se desorbitaron y la respiración le falló.

‒Ruby debe habérselo llevado para darle un paseo‒dijo ella, pasando a gran velocidad por su lado y corriendo escaleras abajo ‒¡Ruby!‒gritó, y rápidamente la criada apareció con las manos vacías.

‒¿Dónde está mi hijo?‒preguntó Emma, acercándose a ella en llanto.

‒Señora, no lo sé…¿No está en el cuarto?

‒¡No! ¡Dios mío, Regina…Alguien se la llevado a mi hijo!

Agarrándose con fuerza en el pasamanos, Regina intentó refrenar su corazón y aclarar sus pensamientos. Rodeándola con sus brazos, Regina la condujo al sofá, tan espantada como ella.

‒¿Qué está pasando?‒preguntó Zelena

‒El hijo de la señora ha desaparecido‒dijo Ruby

‒¡Dios mío, no puede ser!‒dijo ella

‒Mi amor, voy a encontrar a nuestro hijo…Cálmate y confía en mí‒murmuró Regina‒Ruby, quédate con ella‒añadió mientras salía corriendo hacia el cuarto a cambiarse de ropa.

En pocos minutos, Regina bajó, pero antes de salir de la casa grande, se arrodilló al lado de Emma y agarró sus manos. Ser testigo del miedo en sus ojos la estremeció, y su corazón se encogió en su pecho.

‒Nada le va a pasar…Te lo prometo‒con sus ojos humedecidos, Emma asintió.

Corriendo hacia el patio, Regina tocó la señal y la alarma atrajo a los empleados que por allí andaban.

‒¿Qué ha sucedido, patrona?‒preguntó Robin

‒¡Alguien he entrado en la casa grande y se ha llevado al hijo de tu señora!‒exclamó ella ‒¡Incompetente! ¡Todos sois una pandilla de incompetentes!‒gritó

‒Patrona, lo siento mucho…

‒¡No lo sientas! ¡Muévete! ¡Junta a todos los peones y búscalo hasta en el infierno!

‒Sí, patrona. Ahora mismo.

Una profunda sensación de vacío se apoderó del pecho de Regina mientras ensillaba su caballo. El llanto de Emma martilleaba en su cabeza y su desesperación destrozaba su corazón.

‒Maldito teniente…Debí haberte matado cuando tuve oportunidad‒murmuró, comprobando si la pistola estaba cargada.

‒¿Habrá sido él, Regina?‒preguntó Elsa

‒¿Y quién otro sería? Pero voy a encontrarlo…Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Tras montar en su caballo, galopó a toda prisa junto a su amiga y rápidamente llegó al cuartel donde denunció la desaparición del hijo de Emma. Un equipo se dirigió a la hacienda, mientras otro comenzó a buscar por los alrededores.

‒¡Mierda!‒gritó ella, entrando en una vieja cabaña y no hallar rastro de Killian ‒Ese miserable no puede estar muy lejos.

‒Calma, Regina. Si ha sido él quien ha secuestrado al niño, al menos sabemos que no sería capaz de herir a su propio hijo.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y ni Regina ni las autoridades habían tenido éxito en sus búsquedas. Al llegar a casa, Regina no consiguió mirar el rostro de Emma, pálido de espanto. Se hizo un largo silencio en el que Regina sintió cómo la desesperación tomaba el salón. Todos compartían el dolor de Emma, excepto Zelena.

‒Las autoridades están buscando, mi amor. Pronto traerán noticias‒dijo ella, analizando todo a su alrededor ‒Solo he venido a saber cómo estabas.

‒Está oscureciendo, Regina. No quiero que salgas sola a estas horas, puede ser peligroso.

‒No iré sola, mi amor. Robin vendrá conmigo.

‒Yo voy contigo, Regina‒dijo Elsa

‒No. Me quedaré más tranquila si tú te quedas a su lado‒asintiendo, Elsa se colocó al lado de Emma y, cariñosamente, le secó las lágrimas.

Con el corazón despedazado, Regina se levantó, se dirigió a los establos donde Robin la esperaba y entonces partió de nuevo.

‒¡Gran trabajo, teniente!‒exclamó Zelena, en cuanto él abrió la puerta.

‒Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba‒dijo él, con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios

‒Deja al niño ahí y ven conmigo‒dijo ella

‒¿A dónde?

‒Quiero mostrarte una cosa. Te servirá para escapar porque quizás no lo sepas, pero las autoridades y toda aquella panda de peones incompetentes de Regina te están buscando.

Sin saber qué esperar, Killian la siguió fuera de la cabaña y cuando se apartaron unos metros, ella se giró con una pistola en sus manos.

‒Esto por haber asesinado a mi padre‒dijo ella disparándole en el pecho.

Cuando Killian cayó inconsciente, ella sonrió y volvió a la cabaña. Se acercó al bebé, y se dio cuenta de que quitarle la vida sería una gran venganza contra Emma, sin embargo, seguiría sin Regina. Tras pensar si seguir adelante o no con su plan, ella le dio de comer, lo puso a dormir y se marchó.

Regina comenzaba a sudar frío. Ya estaba amaneciendo y hasta el momento, ninguna pista del paradero de la criatura. Exhausta tras pasar la noche en blanco buscándola, estaba a punto de regresar a la hacienda cuando Robin la llamó.

‒Patrona, esto es sangre‒dijo él

Con el miedo apoderándose de ella y casi paralizándola, Regina observó las manchas de sangre con una mirada vacía.

‒Puede ser la de un animal‒dijo, vacilante

‒O quizás sea del canalla que estamos buscando‒dijo Robin, sacando su pistola y apuntando hacia Killian, herido y escondido tras un arbusto.

Regina alzó la vista y a una velocidad inimaginable se acercó, e ignorando la cantidad de sangre que bañaba sus ropas, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

‒¿Dónde está el niño?

‒No está conmigo…‒murmuró, con mucha dificultad ‒Yo lo saqué de su casa, pero ella se lo llevó.

‒¿Ella quién?‒gritó Regina, desesperada

‒Zelena…

Con su respiración entrecortada, Regina lo soltó, y retrocedió

‒¿Zelena?‒repitió, espantada

‒Sí…Ella dijo que me ayudaría a huir con mi hijo, pero intentó matarme y me lo arrancó…

‒¿A dónde se lo llevó? ¡Habla!

‒No lo sé…Quizás aún esté en la antigua cabaña de su padre

Con el corazón acelerado por el pavor, Regina montó en su caballo.

‒Robin, quédese con él. Ayúdele con la herida, yo voy tras Zelena‒dijo ella, y en seguida desapareció de su vista.

La mente de Regina era ahora un inquietante silencio. Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos castaños miraban en todas direcciones. Finalmente, bajo una fina lluvia, llegó al lugar que podría o no devolverles a ella y a Emma un pedazo de sus vidas.

Bajó del caballo, se acercó a la cabaña y con cuidado giró el pomo. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que Zelena no estaba, pero sí Henry. Lo cogió en brazos, y le secó su pequeño rostro, regado de lágrimas secas de tanto llorar.

‒Ya pasó, muchachito…‒susurró, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

‒¿Regina?‒la sorpresa estaba palpable en los ojos de Zelena

‒Entonces es verdad‒Regina se dio la vuelta‒Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti…

‒¡No has hecho otra cosa que despreciarme!‒la interrumpió‒¡Prefieres a una zorra que te miente todo el rato!

‒Veo que tu perversidad no tiene límite. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de meter a un bebé en todo esto?

‒Te amo, Regina…

‒¡Sal de mi vista mientras puedas y desaparece de nuestras vidas porque voy a denunciarte a las autoridades!‒pasando por su lado, Regina dejó la cabaña y apuró el paso hacia su caballo.

‒Si no vas a ser mía, tampoco lo serás de aquella zorra…‒murmuró Zelena, y sin vacilar, disparó a su espalda

‒¡Patrona!

El grito de Robin sonó demasiado tarde. Regina había sido alcanzada.

Sus piernas casi la traicionaron, así como sus brazos, pero se mantuvo firme y no dejó que el bebé cayera. Con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, entregó el niño de Emma a su capataz, sin dudar.

‒Lléveselo de aquí‒dijo ella, casi sin respiración

‒No puedo dejarla aquí herida, patrona‒dijo él, recibiendo al bebé en sus brazos.

‒Es una orden, Robin…‒murmuró ella, y aturdido, él se apartó con Henry mientras Zelena se acercaba.

‒Qué idiota eres, Regina‒ dijo ella, simulando estar asqueada ‒¿Estás cambiando tu vida por la vida de un bastardo que ni siquiera es tu hijo?

Girándose, Regina fijó su mirada en los ojos sin alma de la mujer a la que un día consideró una amiga. Dando un paso hacia delante, sonrió con sarcasmo.

‒Por Emma sería capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿lo entiendes? Daría mi vida solo por verla feliz…

‒¡Maldita!‒gritó Zelena, intentando darle una bofetada, pero Regina le agarró las muñecas y las dos cayeron al suelo.

La pistola que Zelena llevaba consigo voló lejos en el momento de la caída, entonces ella prendió a Regina bajo ella. Las manos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, intentaba estrangularla, sin embargo Regina levantó los brazos, y consiguió darle un puñetazo en el labio y así pudo soltarse. La herida provocada por el disparo en su hombro quemaba su carne, y el dolor empezaba a hacerse insoportable. Las dos continuaban rodando por el suelo, una intentado ahogar a la otra, y ni siquiera percibieron que a pocos metros de ellas había un desfiladero. Jadeante y muriendo de dolor, Regina logró librarse de ella y levantarse. Tambaleando, intentó apartarse, pero Zelena no parecía dispuesta a darle una tregua.

‒Voy a matarte…Aunque sea lo último que haga‒dijo la pelirroja, el odio ardía en sus ojos.

Y entonces Zelena la atacó, pero antes de poder provocar cualquier otro daño, Regina la agarró por los brazos y usando lo que aún le quedaba de sus fuerzas, la empujó hacia el desfiladero. Debido al impulso, Zelena perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó hacia atrás. En algún lugar, bien hondo en su alma, ella sabía que aquel sería su fin, así que, no tenía la menor intención de dejar este mundo sola. Entonces se agarró al abrigo de Regina, arrastrándola con ella en la caída, pero Regina consiguió agarrarse a unos tallos de unas plantas.

El grito de Zelena resonó en sus oídos y casi se ahogó al pensar que podría haber tenido el mismo destino. Sin embargo, no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, pensó, mientras el dolor casi estaba haciendo que desfalleciera. Entonces Emma llegó a su mente, y un hilo de esperanza surgió cuando Killian apareció frente a ella. En silencio, él la miró a los ojos.

‒Debió haberme matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad‒dijo él, acercándose más. Sin dudar, Killian presionó la suela de su bota contra los dedos de Regina, y aunque estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía, no resistió.

Aún era temprano, pero todos en la hacienda ya se encontraban en pie cuando Robin apareció con Henry en sus brazos. En el salón reinaba un cuchicheo alto y el movimiento agitado de los criados que se pasaban unos a otros la nueva de que el hijo de la señora finalmente había sido encontrado. Llorando de felicidad, Emma lo apretó en sus brazos y cubrió su rostro de besos, pero de repente, alzó la vista al darse cuenta de que el capataz de apartaba.

‒¡Robin!‒lo llamó‒¿Dónde está Regina?

‒Es verdad…¿Dónde está Regina?‒preguntó también Elsa, acercándose a él.

‒Salgo ahora mismo tras ella, señora

‒Pero ella estaba contigo…‒dijo Emma

‒No puedo explicarlo ahora, señora. Con permiso.

Robin subió a su caballo y salió disparado hacia donde había visto a Regina por última vez. Junto con algunos peones, barrió la zona buscándola mientras las autoridades que ya habían sido avisadas llegaban.

Ya la mañana se había ido y era de tarde, y Robin no había regresado con Regina. Con su hijo en brazos, Emma desvió la mirada hacia la ventana desde donde podía ver todo el patio.

‒¿Necesita algo, señora?‒preguntó Ruby, notando la preocupación en su rostro

‒¿No crees que Regina y Robin están tardando demasiado?

Antes de que Ruby pudiera responder, Emma se acercó un poco más a la ventana y su corazón se detuvo cuando Robin apareció en el patio acompañado del coronel y otros soldados, pero sin Regina. Mientras intentaba descender del desfiladero donde su mente estaba, Emma acostó a su hijo en su cama y caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta en busca de noticias.

‒¿Dónde está Regina?‒preguntó ella

‒Lo siento mucho‒dijo el coronel‒Regina Mills está muerta.

Emma quiso decir algo, pero su voz desapareció y su cuerpo entero se congeló. Los pies no se movían, los brazos permanecían inertes, fríos como piedras de hielo.

‒Fue alcanzada por un disparo efectuado por la hija de su fallecido administrador, la señorita Zelena. Por lo que parece, las dos cayeron por un desfiladero y no han sobrevivido‒informó el coronel, y Emma sintió cómo su cuerpo se volvía gelatina y su corazón se rasgaba.

Entonces el dolor estalló en su pecho, y lloró descontroladamente. Con sus piernas temblorosas, se apoyó en Ruby, quien la abrazó, intentando mantenerla en pie. Sin embargo, sus brazos también temblaban.

‒¿Dónde está Regina? Necesito verla…Necesito…‒balbuceó Emma, temblando, rezando para que fuera una pesadilla. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía perderla.

‒Desafortunadamente su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado‒un relámpago de esperanza latió dentro de ella al escuchar aquellas palabras, sin embargo desapreció cuando el coronel prosiguió ‒Aquella zona está llena de animales que podrían haber…

‒¡No!‒exclamó Emma, cayendo de rodillas en mitad del salón, perdiendo por completo el control. Su mente era un torbellino de emociones y no hacía sino llorar histéricamente.

Con sus ojos encharcados de lágrimas y el corazón encogido de tanto dolor, Emma si quiera sabía de quién eran los brazos que la rodeaban, que intentaban levantarla.

La pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke y los pueblos vecinos lamentaban la muerte de la única heredera de la familia Mills. Aunque no hubiera cuerpo, las personas llegaban a la hacienda para dar sus condolencias.

‒Prepara el carruaje y acompáñame‒dijo Emma dirigiéndose al capataz.

Con su hijo en brazos, Emma bajó del coche y caminó sin prisa. A orillas del manantial donde tantas veces Regina la acompañó, se sentó y lloró.

‒Regina…Regina…¿Me estás escuchando? No sé si lo haces, pero te estoy hablando, querida. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? Te amo ahora, y voy a amarte para siempre. No es un adiós, solo es amor. Regina. Solo amor.

Se levantó, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y cuando los abrió, se esperaba ver a Regina delante de ella, pero eso no sucedió. Regina se había ido dejando dentro de ella, en algún lugar en su pecho, un corazón destruido. Doliendo todo el tiempo.


	13. Capítulo 13

‒Aún no me creo que la patrona esté muerta‒decía Ruby, mientras limpiaba los muebles del salón

‒Sinceramente…Ni yo‒dijo Elsa ‒Vivíamos también en la capital. Regina era feliz, llena de vida, de planes, de sueños…Pero todo cambió cuando puso sus ojos en Emma.

‒Disculpe, doña Elsa, pero la señora no tiene culpa de…

‒¡Claro que la tiene!‒interrumpiéndola abruptamente, Elsa se levantó y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro ‒Ese amor la cegó…Tanto que la familia de Emma se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Regina para salir de la mierda en que se habían metido. Ellos están bien, las deudas han sido pagadas y toda la fortuna de Regina pasará a Emma.

‒La señora no es como la madre y el hermano…

‒Quizás no. Pero hoy, Regina estaría viva si no se hubiese cruzado con ella…

Desde lo alto de las escaleras, Emma escuchaba con mucho pesar todo que Elsa pensaba y decía sobre ella. La maldad de esas palabras se hundió hondo en su dolor y volvió a su cuarto con un peso insoportable en su pecho. Al llegar a la conclusión de que Elsa tenía razón, Emma empezó a hacer las maletas.

‒Señora, ¿qué está haciendo?‒preguntó Ruby

‒Me marcho, Ruby‒dijo llorando‒No tiene sentido que siga aquí sin Regina.

‒¿Y a dónde va?

‒No sé. Quizás le pida ayuda a una amiga de la ciudad o…

‒Pero señora, esta hacienda y todo lo que le pertenecía a la patrona ahora es suyo. No tiene que pedir ayuda a nadie.

‒Nada de esto me pertenece, Ruby

‒Entonces, al menos vaya a casa de su madre, en la ciudad. Allí estará segura, señora

‒Si mi madre no me dejó quedarme cuando estaba embarazada, imagina ahora con un hijo bajo el brazo‒rió tristemente, sentándose desolada en la cama

‒Pero la casa está vacía. Su hermano y su madre no están allí. Además, la patrona dejó claro que aquella casa le pertenecía a usted.

Los ojos verdes de Emma se iluminaron, y ella parpadeó varias veces, confusa.

‒¿No están? ¿Y adónde se han ido?

‒Bueno, doña Elsa comentó que la patrona los sacó de allí cuando se enteró de que ellos la habían expulsado. Parece que están viviendo en la hacienda, pero la casa de la ciudad está vacía. Las llaves están en el despacho de la patrona.

‒Regina no me contó nada…

‒Quizás lo olvidó, o quizás no quiso preocuparla. La señora estaba muy nerviosa…

Emma suspiró, no quería tener que volver a aquella casa. No solo por los recuerdos que la perseguirían allí dentro, sino también porque aunque dijera lo contrario, aquella casa pertenecía a Regina. Su deseo era mostrarle a Elsa y a cualquiera que pensara igual sobre ella que su interés por Regina nunca había tenido que ver con bienes materiales. Sin embargo, no podía correr el riesgo de pasar sus noches en la calle con su hijo en brazos. Así que, se tragó su orgullo y recibió las llaves que Ruby le daba.

En los días que vinieron, Emma empezó a restaurar los finos vestidos de las señoras importantes de la ciudad, a fin de cuentas, tenía que alimentar a su hijo y mantenerse ella. Se enteró de que Killian había conseguido recuperar su puesto de teniente después de identificar a los agresores que lo habían mantenido en cautiverio durante un largo tiempo, y se sorprendió de que ninguno de ellos señalara a su hermano David como el cerebro. Aunque no dudaba de que David podía haber sido capaz de hacer eso, se sintió feliz de que no fuera mencionado, y también se sintió feliz de que Killian pudiera recomenzar su vida.

‒Aquí tienes tu vestido, Mary‒dijo Emma, pasándole una bolsa con el vestido dentro

‒Gracias, amiga‒contestó ella, con mirada afectuosa ‒Sé que no es asunto mío, pero no entiendo por qué estás haciendo esto

‒¿El qué?

‒Cosiendo para sobrevivir. Estoy segura de que si hablaras con el abogado de Regina y…

‒Regina murió por mi culpa, Mary‒la interrumpió‒Y la gente anda diciendo que yo solo estaba con ella por el dinero.

‒Después de todo lo que has pasado, después de todo lo que han dicho, no debería importarte eso.

‒Quizás. Pero el peso de la culpa de su muerte es más de lo que consigo soportar.

‒Entiendo…Bueno, tengo que irme.

‒Gracias, Mary. Y si te enteras de alguien que necesite arreglos en sus ropas…

‒Sí, te aviso. Hasta luego, Emma

‒Hasta luego…

Cuando Mary se marchó, Emma se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía su hijo. Satisfecha con el dinero reunido gracias a los arreglos de los vestidos, besó su cabecita y volvió a la sala con la intención de retomar su trabajo. Necesitaba ocupar su mente al menos de día, porque de noche casi no dormía. No tenía paz en su sueño, y estos eran destructivos. Soñaba que la perseguían, que la atacaban, que estaba herida, y esos sueños parecían cada vez más reales.

Se asustó cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, haciéndola saltar de la silla. Soltando el aire al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano al pecho, abrió la puerta y no se creyó lo que veía.

‒¿Killian? ¿Qué haces aquí?

‒¿Podemos hablar un minuto, Emma?

Dudosa, lo pensó unos segundos y decidió no apartarse para dejarlo entrar. Como si comprendiera su postura, Killian carraspeó y comenzó a hablar.

‒Antes de nada me gustaría disculparme por lo sucedido‒dijo él, pasándose las manos por los cabellos ‒Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por aquella mujer, no habría raptado a nuestro hijo y…Regina estaría viva.

‒Mi hijo, Killian‒lo corrigió

‒Sé que ahora estás muy dolida conmigo, pero esa criatura también es mía, Emma‒su timbre de voz grave y cavernoso sonaba áspero, denotando cansancio y resignación ‒De todas maneras, solo quería pedirte perdón. Me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice.

Perdona rápido, y olvida aún más deprisa, pensó Emma. Respirando hondo, solo quería acabar con aquella conversación para que él se marchase.

‒Lo hecho, hecho está, Killian. Que te perdone o te odie no hará que Regina regrese.

‒Lo sé, lo siento mucho…

Mientras Killian buscaba la mejor forma de volver a acercarse a Emma, Regina despertaba de lo que ella deseaba fuera una pesadilla.

‒¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Emma?‒preguntó Regina, luchando por reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

‒Está en un lugar seguro, no se preocupe. Beba esto, aliviará sus dolores y ayudará a cicatrizar las heridas más deprisa.

‒¿Quién es usted?

‒Nadie importante. Solo un pobre curandero‒él rió, mientras cubría sus heridas con algunas hierbas ‒¿Se acuerda de lo que ha sucedido?

‒Sí…Quiero decir, estoy algo confusa. ¿Hace cuánto que estoy aquí?

‒Algunos días

‒¿Dónde está Emma?

‒Sé que se encuentra confundida y que necesita muchas respuestas para las preguntas que rondan por su cabeza. La gente del pueblo piensa que usted está muerta y sinceramente pensé que no iba a sobrevivir.

‒Tengo que volver a casa…

‒Lo sé. Pero no lo recomiendo en este momento. Está muy débil…Venga, voy a ayudarla a levantarse y caminar un poco.

‒¿Cuál es su nombre?

‒Archie…

**Algunos días después…**

‒Si algún día necesita algo, no dude en buscarme‒dijo Regina. Asintiendo, Archie la observó subir con dificultad al caballo que él le había prestado.

‒Vaya despacio. Una caída en este momento no será bienvenida‒dijo él sonriendo

‒Tendré cuidado, más tarde mandaré a alguien para devolverle el caballo. Gracias.

Y entonces partió, soñando con un nuevo recomienzo al lado de la mujer que había hecho que luchara valientemente por su propia vida. Al llegar a la hacienda, los criados no tenían idea de qué decir o pensar, a fin de cuentas, Regina había desaparecido durante muchos días. La noticia de su aparición corrió rápidamente por toda la hacienda.

‒¡Dios mío, Regina! ¿De verdad eres tú?‒cuestionó Elsa, y al abrazarla, Regina se arqueó de dolor ‒¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado? Todos creímos que estabas muerta.

‒Es una larga historia‒dijo ella ‒¿Dónde está Emma? ¿Y Henry?

Vacilante, Elsa respiró hondo y soltó el aire mientras se apartaba. Observándola por unos instantes, pensó en su reacción cuando supiera que Emma se había marchado.

‒Emma se marchó con su hijo…

Regina no llego a desorbitar los ojos, pero Elsa percibió el asombro que no conseguía esconder.

‒¿Se marchó? ¿A dónde? ¿Y por qué?‒preguntó, su tono de voz sereno, pero impasible.

‒¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño, descansar un poco y…?

‒Habla, Elsa. ¿A dónde ha ido?

‒A su casa de la ciudad

‒¿Por qué?

Elsa hizo amago de ir a contestarle, pero Eugenia, junto con Ruby, apareció para saludarla. Incrédulas y curiosas sobre lo sucedido, ellas se limitaron a darle la bienvenida.

‒Voy a preparar su baño, patrona‒dijo Ruby

Regina movió la cabeza, tragándose el instinto perverso que le decía que algo más había sucedido. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar los cuestionamientos para más tarde, y en cuanto terminó su baño, montó en su caballo y se dirigió a la ciudad.

Las miradas asustadas la acompañaban a todos lados, por todas partes, pero no prestó atención. Bajó del caballo, abrió el portón de la casa donde supuestamente estaba Emma y casi perdió el aliento cuando Killian Jones surgió sonriente. El corazón casi se le escapó por la boca cuando él se giró, y presionó los labios contra el rostro de Emma.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Emma se encontraron con los de ella, implacable y firme. Sus ojos la recorrieron por entero, y a pesar de que sus piernas estaban temblorosas, paso al lado de Killian y a paso lento se acercó a Regina.

‒Tú…‒Emma murmuró, la voz embargada, la respiración presa en la garganta ‒Regina, tú…

Alzando la mano para silenciarla, Regina retrocedió dos pasos. Sus ojos pasaron de Emma a Killian, y entonces se giró, abrió el portón e hizo mención de marcharse, pero el toque de Emma en su brazo se lo impidió.

‒Dios mío, Regina…

‒No me toques‒dijo ella, entre dientes ‒Y disculpa si he interrumpido…tu visita

Atravesó el portón, subió a su caballo y salió disparada. El dolor en su cuerpo provocado por las heridas en nada se comparaba con el dolor de su corazón traicionado. Con sus ojos ardiendo a causa de las lágrimas, regresó a la hacienda y se encerró en su cuarto.

‒¿Puedo entrar?‒preguntó Elsa, y aunque se dio cuenta de la mala gana con la que Regina abría la puerta, ella entró ‒¿Hablaste con Emma?

‒No. Estaba muy ocupada con…El gran amor de su vida.

‒¿Te refieres al teniente?

‒Claro, ¿quién más sería?

‒Me enteré de que consiguió que lo readmitieran en su puesto porque consiguió probar que había sido víctima de una emboscada.

‒Veremos si puede demostrar que no mató a Víctor ni que intentó matarme…

‒¿Intentó matarte?‒con sus ojos azules llenos de asombro y curiosidad, Elsa se acercó más ‒¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

‒Cuando Zelena y yo caímos por el desfiladero, yo conseguí agarrarme. Entonces apareció él y facilitó mi caída…

‒¡Pero qué canalla! ¿Vas a denunciarlo, no?

‒Pues claro que sí

Aturdida por la repentina e inexplicable aparición de Regina, Emma cerró la puerta sin darle importancia a lo que Killian decía. Solo en ese momento percibió que Regina lo había pillado dándole un beso, y aunque no hubiera correspondido ni pretendiera corresponder, Emma sabia que a ojos de Regina la había traicionado en aquel momento. Con lágrimas de felicidad y miedo deslizándose por sus mejillas, cogió a su hijo en brazos e hizo mención de salir, pero la llegada de Ruby la detuvo.

‒Señora, hay algo que tiene que saber…

‒Ya lo sé. ¡Regina está viva!‒exclamó ella, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

‒Sé que sabe que ella está viva, en realidad, Storybrooke entera y los pueblos vecinos ya lo saben‒dijo ella, y la sonrisa de Emma desapareció

‒Bueno, ¿y entonces qué?

‒La patrona piensa que la señora está…Bueno…Está con el teniente…

‒Él estaba marchándose cuando ella apareció. Él intentó besarme, pero juro que no se lo permití, que no le correspondí. No sé por qué él hizo eso…

‒Debe haber visto a la patrona y lo hizo a propósito.

‒Tengo que hablar con Regina. Ella tiene que escucharme…

‒Entonces vaya deprisa, señora, porque la patrona está pensando en marcharse a la capital.

Emma, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se tambaleó y cayó sobre el sofá. Cuando más pensaba en la posibilidad de perder a Regina otra vez, mayor era la sensación de que su salud mental pendía de un hilo. Inquieta, cerró los ojos, rezando para que Regina no se marchara.

‒El coche está fuera, señora. Yo me quedo aquí con su hijo mientras va a hablar con la patrona.

‒Dios mío, Ruby…Ni sé cómo agradecértelo.

Con sus manos y piernas temblorosas, subió al coche y siguiendo las instrucciones de Ruby, el peón la condujo a la hacienda. Enseguida llegaron. Emma atravesó el patio y cuando abrió la puerta de la casa grande, sus ojos barrieron el salón en búsqueda de Regina.

‒La patrona no está‒dijo Eugenia, acercándose a ella ‒¿Quiere alguna cosa, señora?

‒Solo necesito hablar con Regina. ¿Sabe si va a tardar?

‒No lo sé, señora

‒Voy a esperarla

Asintiendo, Eugenia volvió a la cocina mientras Emma esperaba en el salón. Se secó sus lágrimas, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron sin que Regina apareciera. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y Emma sabía que no podía esperar más. Tenía que regresar a casa y alimentar a su hijo, y sería peligroso que Ruby regresara a la hacienda en mitad de la noche. Un tremendo dolor latió dentro de ella cuando, por fin, decidió marcharse.

‒¿Consiguió hablar con ella, señora?‒preguntó Ruby, acunando a Henry en su brazos

‒No…No estaba en la hacienda.

‒Lo siento mucho, señora. ¿Quién sabe mañana?

‒Sí, quién sabe…Gracias Ruby

‒Hasta luego, señora

Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, Emma no pudo dejar de sentir una angustia que ya conocía muy bien. Se recostó al lado de su hijo que jugaba con un bloque de plástico, y pensaba en un modo de ir a la hacienda temprano. Cediendo al cansancio, Emma acabo quedándose dormida sin saber que en aquel exacto momento, Regina estaba a punto de partir.

‒¿Cómo fue con las autoridades?‒preguntó Elsa

‒Como imaginaba. Aquel imbécil fue apresado después de presentar los resultados que llegaron de la capital. Los proyectiles que mataron a Víctor salieron del arma que él usaba. Y también dije que él había secuestrado al niño y que había intentado matarme.

‒Bueno, ya que está todo resuelto, ¿por qué no dejas lo de ir a la capital para mañana? Ya está oscureciendo…

‒No tengo nada más que hacer aquí

‒Es peligroso viajar a estas horas…

‒Pararé en algún motel de camino, no te preocupes. ¿Ya están listas mis maletas?

‒Sí, le pediré a Robin que vaya a buscarlas

En cuanto Robin hubo acomodado las maletas en el coche, Elsa se acercó con expresión preocupada.

‒Cuidaré de todo por aquí. Solo prométeme que te olvidarás de Emma de una vez.

Regina suspiró al escuchar su nombre.

‒Voy a intentarlo‒respondió ella, con voz grave.

Tras quedarse mirándose durante unos segundos, Regina subió al coche y vio cómo la amiga de alejaba. No quería que nadie la consolara o intentara convencerla de lo que debería o no hacer. En este caso, la mejor salida era retomar sus negocios y su vida en la capital.

Al día siguiente, Emma se levantó más pronto de lo acostumbrado y tras prepararle la leche al hijo y alimentarlo, se cambió de ropa y estaba a punto de salir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, Emma se acercó a la ventana para comprobar que no se tratara de Killian.

‒Buenos días, señora‒dijo Ruby, en cuanto Emma abrió la puerta

‒Buenos días, Ruby. Estaba saliendo ahora misma para ir a visitar a mi amiga Mary y pedirle que uno de sus criados me llevara a la hacienda, pero ya que tú has venido…

‒La patrona ya salió hacia la capital, señora‒dijo ella, interrumpiéndola

Clavando su mirada en el suelo, y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emma sintió cómo los retales de esperanza se iban deshaciendo.

‒Lo siento mucho, señora

‒Gracias, Ruby‒susurró Emma, el corazón despedazándose una vez más.

Día tras día el vacío en su pecho se acrecentaba. Una vez más, Regina se había transformado en un hermoso tren que desaparecía en medio de la nada, llevándose con ella lo que quedaba de esperanza en Emma. Dos semanas habían transcurrido sin noticia alguna. Completamente sola, Emma no tenía a quién recurrir si no era a Ruby.

‒La patrona se enfadó mucho porque en su cabeza usted ni siquiera tendría que dirigirle la palabra al teniente después de que hubiera secuestrado a su hijo e intentando matarla‒dijo Ruby

‒¿Qué? ¿Killian intentó matar a Regina? ¿Cuándo?‒preguntó Emma, con el asombro estampado en su rostro.

‒¿No lo sabía? La patrona no habría estado tanto tiempo desaparecida si el teniente no la hubiera empujado por el desfiladero.

Tras explicarle a Emma todo lo que había sucedido, desde el descubrimiento de la involucración de Zelena hasta cómo Killian había participado en la caída, Ruby llegó a la conclusión de que el mundo conspiraba en contra de las dos.

‒Dios mío…Nunca imaginé que Killian fuera capaz de una monstruosidad como esa.

‒Pero ahora está pagando por sus crímenes

‒¿Cómo?

‒¿No sabía que está preso?

‒No, no lo sabía

‒La señora vive en la ciudad y no sabe nada…

‒Ah, Ruby…Tú eres la única que me visita‒dijo ella, y la mirada de la criada se ablandó ‒Desde que mi padre murió y lo perdimos todo, la gente a la que considerábamos nuestra amiga nos dio la espalda. No he vuelto a tener noticias de mi madre ni de mi hermano. Hoy en día, tú eres la única amiga que tengo. Bueno, está Mary…Pero ella tiene marido, la casa de la que encargarse, en fin…

‒Lo siento mucho, señora. Y…Bueno, yo solo soy una criada, pero en lo que pueda ayudar…

Con los ojos embargados por las lágrimas, Emma la abrazó y las dos, emocionadas, lloraron juntas.

‒¿Vas a regresar a la hacienda ahora?

‒Sí, señora

‒Voy contigo‒dijo Emma ‒Necesito la dirección de Regina en la capital.

‒¿Va a ir a buscarla a la capital?

‒Hoy mismo…


	14. Capítulo 14

‒¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emma?‒preguntó Elsa, claramente a la defensiva.

‒Necesito hablar contigo‒dijo ella

‒Eso es obvio.

‒Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

Elsa frunció el ceño, una sonrisa afectada brotando en el canto de sus labios.

‒Muy bien, vamos a conversar‒dijo ella, señalando el sofá

‒Necesito la dirección de Regina en la capital

‒¿Para qué?

‒¿De verdad necesito responder a eso?‒se esforzó para que su voz no fallase

‒La has herido mucho, Emma. Besar a aquel hombre delante de ella, después de todo lo que él hizo…

‒Yo no lo besé‒la interrumpió‒Amo a Regina y tengo que arreglar las cosas

‒¿La amas? ¿Por qué será que ya no consigo creerlo?

Una pesada tensión cayó sobre ella, y las palabras de Elsa causaron el mismo daño que una bofetada en pleno rostro. Incapaz ya de controlar las emociones, Emma parpadeó con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando recomponerse.

‒No tienes idea de cuánto la amo‒dijo Emma, levantándose del sofá ‒No sé si va a querer que vuelva con ella. En realidad, ni sé si ella me va a querer mirar a la cara, ya que ni yo misma consigo mirarme. Pero necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, necesito decirle que siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido‒inspiró hondo, secándose una lágrima ‒Pero no te atrevas a decirme que no la amo, porque estás equivocada.

La expresión implacable de Elsa dio lugar a la compresión y compasión. Se levantó, fue al despacho, escribió algo en un trozo de papel y regresó.

‒Aquí tienes la dirección‒dijo entregándosela a Emma ‒Le pediré a Robin que te lleve, pero por favor, deja al bebé aquí. El viaje es muy largo para un niño que no alcanza ni el año.

‒No puedo dejarlo. Tengo que amamantarlo y…

‒No se preocupe, señora‒dijo Ruby, apareciendo como de la nada ‒Cuidaré de su hijo como si fuera mío.

Emma asintió, y tras darles las gracias, se despidió del hijo y enseguida partió.

Regina sintió una puntada de envidia cuando una de sus amigas atrajo hacia ella a su compañera y le dio un beso tras anunciar que en breve harían un viaje fuera del país. Inevitablemente ella se imaginó besando a Emma y haciendo un viaje con ella. Se bebió de un tirón la copa de whisky con hielo que su acompañante le había servido y alzó la vista cuando el timbre sonó.

‒No te preocupes, yo abro‒dijo una rubia muy bonita, caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los ojos de Emma se pasearon por la mujer que tenía delante, y que llevaba un vestido escandalosamente escotado.

‒¿Puedo ayudarla?‒cuestionó la desconocida, mirándola de arriba abajo

‒Quiero hablar con Regina‒dijo ella, corta y seca

‒Regina está muy ocupada‒rió, dando un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en la mano.

Sin decir nada más, Emma la empujó y entro sin ceremonias. Confusa ante lo que sus ojos veían, sintió un escalofrío al ver a Regina sonreír, divertida en compañía de otras dos mujeres. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la sonrisa de Regina desapareció inmediatamente y Emma pudo leer la pregunta en sus ojos cuando ella se levantó sobresaltada.

‒¿Emma?

‒¿Quién es esta loca que ha entrado sin ser invitada? ¿Tú la conoces, Regina?‒preguntó la rubia que segundos atrás había abierto la puerta.

‒Soy la dueña y señora de esta casa, por tanto entro y salgo cuando me dé la gana‒dijo Emma, dando un paso hacia delante.

Con la sorpresa transformándose en curiosidad, las mujeres presentes en la sala se levantaron y se miraron en silencio. Intentando ignorar la forma en que todas estaban vestidas, y apartando las preguntas que podrían llevarla a un juicio errado, Emma se acercó a Regina.

‒Tengo que hablar contigo…A solas

‒Bueno, creo que debemos marcharnos‒dijo una de ellas ‒Buena suerte, Reginita‒riendo, salieron por la puerta.

Solo su cercanía proporcionó a Regina una particular sensación, como un tipo de calor provocado por una hoguera que acabara de ser encendida. La mirada en su rostro era la misma con la que Regina tanto había soñado. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. ¿Estaría avergonzada? ¿Enfadada? Aunque quisiera saber, Regina rechazó preguntarle.

‒Entonces esta es tu vida en la capital…‒comentó Emma, acercándose más

‒¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?‒consiguió escuchar el rugido de su propia voz, y se arrepintió de su aspereza

‒¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres?

‒Amigas de hace mucho tiempo, si no te lo crees, pregúntale a Elsa. Ahora respóndeme: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Henry?

‒¿Por qué quieres saber de él? Te marchaste y ni siquiera te dignaste a verlo, a escucharme…

‒¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara allá, aplaudiendo mientras besabas a aquel miserable?

‒Yo no besé a nadie, Regina

‒Nadie me lo contó, Emma. ¡Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos!

‒Tus ojos te traicionaron. Él intentó besarme, solo eso

‒¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí?

‒Intentando un acercamiento, y yo le dije bien claro que no quería‒dijo ella, soltando un largo suspiro ‒Dios mío, Regina…¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de mantener una relación con Killian o con cualquier otro pocos días después de que tú fuiste dada por muerta? ¿Quién te crees que soy?

El tono herido de Emma recordó a Regina lo difícil que era llegar a un entendimiento entre las dos. Emma alzó la mano y le acarició el rostro, y Regina sintió como si aquella caricia quemara su piel. Ella jadeó.

‒Yo…Siento que no puedo competir con el gran amor de tu vida‒dijo Regina, retrocediendo

‒El gran amor de mi vida eres tú, Regina‒dijo ella, agarrando las manos de la morena y llevándolas a su corazón ‒Es por ti que ahora late.

Y entonces Regina no se resistió a la necesidad de agarrarla, de apretarla fuertemente como lo llevaba deseando desde hacía semanas. En cuanto los labios se tocaron, ambas quedaron impotentes. El sabor a cereza de la boca de Emma dejó mareada a Regina. Cuando más se presionaba el cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo, más su fuero interno se consumía de deseo y agonía. La lengua de Regina recorrió la de ella, y el fuego entre ellas ardió con más intensidad, más caliente, más poderoso con cada toque, con cada exploración, pero, aún así nada de eso era nuevo.

‒Emma…‒susurró ella, girando su rostro, negándose a encararla ‒No sé lo que quiero en este momento

La mirada de Regina contenía mucho dolor y desilusión, y fue entonces que Emma se dio cuenta de cuán herida estaba. Extendiendo su mano para tocar su rostro, sintió que tensaba su cuerpo y aquello hirió su corazón.

‒No sé qué más decir si no es que te amo y que Killian no significa nada para mí‒dijo Emma ‒Lo que viste aquel día solo fue otra broma del destino que insiste en poner trabas a nuestra convivencia.

Con la sensación de que Regina no veía la hora de que se marchara, Emma retrocedió. Todas las esperanzas se desvanecieron y el destino continuaba manteniéndolas prisioneras, las cadenas eran pesadas e implacables.

‒Lo siento mucho‒dijo Emma, girándose y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

‒¿A dónde vas?‒preguntó Regina

‒Me marcho

‒El viaje es largo. Es mejor que regreses a Storybrooke mañana.

Con su corazón gritando por Regina, Emma se preguntó por qué debería pernoctar. No pertenecía a aquel lugar. Su motivo para estar ahí había desaparecido y no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

‒Gracias, pero tengo que irme‒dijo ella. No podía quedarse ahí. Aunque tuviera que pasar la noche dentro del coche ‒Con permiso‒añadió, y enseguida salió.

Hundiéndose en el sofá y escondiendo su rostro entre las manos, Regina se preguntaba si aguantaría pasar el resto de su vida sin besar nunca más aquellos labios con sabor a cereza. Se levantó, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, imaginándose un día más sin sentir el toque de su suave piel. La idea de no volver a ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes al despertar la mataría.

‒¡Emma!‒ella gritó, y a punto de subir al coche, Emma se giró hacia ella. Con su corazón acelerado y la respiración entrecortada, Regina llegó a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos ‒No puedo vivir sin ti…

Emma no esperó a que Regina dijera nada más. Enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besó. La besó como si el breve periodo en que habían estado separadas la hubiera privado de las necesidades humanas básicas. Intentando recuperar el aliento, Emma apartó sus labios de los de ella por algunos segundos.

‒Ven conmigo, mi amor‒dijo Emma ‒Vamos a continuar con el futuro que habíamos planeado…

Tras besarla una vez más, Regina asintió

**Algunas horas después…**

‒¡Señora! Qué bien que esté de vuelta con la patrona‒dijo Ruby, acercándose con Henry en sus brazos.

‒¿Cómo está, Ruby? ¿Mi príncipe se portó bien?‒ pregunto Emma cogiéndolo en sus brazos

‒Vaya, cómo ha crecido‒comentó Regina, sin contener la sonrisa ‒¿Puedo cogerlo un poco?

‒Claro que puedes, mi amor‒dijo Emma pasándoselo a sus brazos ‒Ruby, prepárame un buen baño, por favor

‒Ahora mismo, señora. Con permiso

‒¿Te quedas con él hasta que yo acabe?

‒Claro que sí, querida.

Después de darle un beso en los labios, Emma se dirigió al cuarto y finalmente consiguió relajarse en la bañera llena de agua templada. Cuando terminó, fue el turno de Regina de aliviar la tensión acumulada tras esos días de tensión. Con Henry en su regazo, se sentaron a la mesa para cenar y por primera vez, Regina conto detalladamente lo que había sucedido y como había tenido la suerte de ser encontrada por el curandero.

‒Voy a acostarlo‒señaló Emma

Regina asintió y cuando Emma se fue hacia el cuarto, ella se dirigió al despacho donde estaba Elsa.

‒Emma no tuvo la culpa de nada, Elsa. No tenías derecho a echarle sobre sus hombros la culpa de mi “muerte”

‒Solo dije lo que pensaba, y a ella no se lo dije. Ella escuchó, se ofendió, y quiso marcharse. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

‒No debiste dejar que se marchara. ¡Tuvo que ponerse a coser ropa de otros para sobrevivir!

‒¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Ah, claro…Las damas de la sociedad no pueden trabajar.

‒Dejé dicho que tú debías velar por ella. Me imagino si de verdad hubiera muerto…

‒¡Está bien, Regina!‒Elsa la interrumpió ‒Me equivoqué al dejar que se marchara con un bebé en los brazos, pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¡De nada sirve que vengas a darme el sermón!

‒No quiero discutir contigo. Eres como una hermana para mí, pero por favor, no hagas que pierda la confianza que te tengo‒dicho eso, Regina se retiró.

‒¿Qué ha pasado? Pareces enfadada…‒dijo Emma, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

‒Elsa y yo hemos discutido…

‒Regina, te pedí que no fueras a hablar con ella de aquello˗ apartándose, Emma dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

‒Tenía que hablar. Si me pasa algo, no quiero que te quedes desamparada. Ya sabes, Emma…Vivimos juntas, pero a ojos de los demás esto está mal. Nuestro amor no está bien considerado, y nunca podremos casarnos porque la ley no permite que dos mujeres se casen.

‒Lo sé, Regina. Pero Elsa no tiene culpa de eso…No debería haberte contado nada.

‒¡Pues claro que deberías! De cualquier manera, haré un testamento…

‒¿Por qué estás hablando como si algo malo fuera a sucederte?‒Emma la interrumpió

‒Solo quiero garantizar que vivirás bien conmigo o sin mí.

‒Regina…

‒No quiero hablar más de eso‒dijo ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos ‒Te he echado de menos…Cada minuto lejos de ti es un tormento…

El cuerpo entero de Emma se concentró en las manos de Regina deslizándose por su espalda. Cada movimiento mandaba un escalofrío directo en medio de sus piernas. Emma no dejó de mirarla un minuto, y Regina se lo agradeció, pues era su mirada la que hacía que perdiera el juicio.

‒¿Estás cansada del viaje?‒preguntó Regina, la lentitud de sus gestos llegaba a causar sufrimiento en Emma.

‒No…‒dijo ella ‒Quiero hacer el amor contigo…

Regina cerró por unos instantes los ojos porque la fuerza de la mirada de Emma era magnética, penetrante, y la estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, dos esmeraldas brillantes la llamaban a gritos, y entonces las dos cayeron sobre la cama, entregándose al deseo.

‒¿Por qué estás ahí sentada mirándome?‒preguntó Emma. Se podía ver perfectamente los rayos del sol cortando el cielo y atravesando las cortinas de detrás de Regina. Ya había amanecido, pero Emma no tenía idea si aún era temprano o ya era tarde.

Levantándose de la silla, Regina se acercó a ella y le acarició los cabellos.

‒Me gusta mirarte cuando duermes. Acabo de preparar un baño para las dos…

‒¿Henry ya se despertó?

‒Sí, y ya comió, no te preocupes.

Entraron en la bañera, Regina se acomodó detrás de Emma, le recogió los cabellos en un moño desgreñado y pegó su boca en su cuello antes de comenzar a lavar su espalda.

‒Dentro de unos días Henry cumplirá un año. Tenemos que bautizarlo, ¿no crees?‒preguntó Regina

Con los ojos cerrados, relajándose ante el toque habilidoso de las manos de la morena sobre su cuerpo, Emma soltó un suspiro intentando comprender lo que ella había dicho.

‒¿Bautizo?

‒Sí. O mejor, cumpleaños. Podemos celebrar los dos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

‒Sí, podemos. Pero quiero algo íntimo, si no te importa.

‒Será como tú quieras, mi amor

Casi una hora después, salieron de la bañera, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. En cuanto acabaron, Emma le escribió una carta a Mary y otra a su madre invitándolas al bautizo-cumpleaños de su hijo. Cuando uno de los criados salió para hacer entrega de las cartas, Emma informó a Regina que ya había escogido a Mary y a Gepetto como padrinos de Henry.

‒Regina, he estado pensando…En vez de perder tiempo buscando un nuevo administrador, puedo ocuparme yo de eso sin problema.

‒¿Estás segura? Pensé que ibas a regresar a la capital.

‒También pensé que volvería, pero he decidido quedarme. La capital sin ti no tiene gracia. ¿Entonces?

‒Todo bien, el cargo es tuyo.

Mientras Regina terminaba de solucionar los asuntos pendientes de sus dos haciendas, Emma continuaba con los preparativos para el cumpleaños-bautizo de su hijo. La semana pasó volando y cuando el día marcado finalmente llegó, Emma no pudo dejar de sentirse infeliz al ver que solo Mary y Gepetto habían comparecido.

Intentando ignorar el sentimiento de abandono que la asolaba, Emma dio inicio a una conversación con Mary después de que la ceremonia del bautizo acabara, mientras Regina, claramente sorprendida por la gran diferencia de edad entre la pareja, intercambiaba ideas con Gepetto.

Al caer la tarde, cuando los únicos que habían aparecido se habían marchado, Emma se dirigió al invernadero junto con su hijo. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba a sus adorables plantas.

‒¿Todo bien?‒preguntó Regina, abrazándola por detrás.

‒Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de mi familia, Regina. Estoy preocupada‒dijo ella ‒A propósito, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que los habías echado de la casa? Es más, ¿por qué hiciste eso?‒girándose hacia ella, Emma entrecerró los ojos esperando una respuesta.

‒No tenían derecho a expulsarte de la casa‒dijo ella

‒Por lo visto solo tú tienes derechos sobre mí, ¿no?

‒¿Por qué dices eso?

‒Porque tú también me expulsaste de aquí, ¿recuerdas?

‒Es diferente. Fueron situaciones diferentes. Además, yo no te habría echado si no supiera que tenías a donde ir. De cualquier manera, estoy muy arrepentida de mi comportamiento y ya te he pedido perdón…

Emma volvió a girarse, y escuchó cómo Regina soltaba un pesado suspiro y sintió cómo posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros.

‒Mañana iré a buscarlos y verás que todo está bien‒dijo, y como Emma no respondió, Regina se apartó y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente, antes incluso de que Emma despertara, Regina se dirigió a la hacienda donde David e Ingrid estaban viviendo. Al llegar solo se encontró al casero, y no pudo creerse la información que él le dio. Mientras regresaba a casa, pensaba en la mejor manera de darle la noticia a Emma, aunque sabía que ninguna palabra, por más cuidadosa que fuera, haría sencilla aquella conversación.

‒Tu madre está internada desde hace muchos días, mi amor. Le han diagnosticado tuberculosis.

En el mismo momento en que recibió la noticia, Emma se dirigió al hospital y en cuanto entró en la sala de espera, se encontró de cara con David. Reprendiendo al hermano por no haberla avisado, Emma lo abrazó y lloró junto con él.

‒Ya tenías suficientes problemas, Emma. Y tanto mamá como yo nos portamos mal contigo‒dijo él

La tristeza se apoderó de los ojos de Emma al ver cómo su hermano se desmoronaba.

‒Deberías haberme avisado, David. Juntos hubiéramos podido cuidar mejor de ella.

‒Disculpa, hermana. Pero a toro pasado no sirve lamentarse. Solo recemos para que se recupere pronto…

Cuando el médico finalmente apareció, explicó, sin ceremonia, que la situación de Ingrid era más complicada de lo que podía imaginarse. El estado avanzado de la dolencia la había debilitado mucho, y aunque estaban intentando revertir la situación, Ingrid no respondía al tratamiento.

‒¿Podemos entrar a verla, Dr?‒preguntó Emma

‒Sí, pero no se acerquen mucho y pónganse mascarillas‒alertó él

Cuando entraron en el cuarto, Emma casi se desmoronó ante la figura tan vulnerable de su madre. Las lágrimas de Ingrid al ver a la hija después de tanto tiempo dejó a Emma sin respiración y con su pecho apretado de tanta tristeza.

Suplicando perdón por todo lo sucedido, Ingrid la miraba, buscando las palabras correctas. Entonces se atragantó en un ataque de tos, y la sangre que salía de su boca le impidió que continuara hablando. Llorando histéricamente, Emma y David asistían horrorizados cómo su madre emitía su último suspiro.

Cuando Emma salió del cuarto llorando, abrazada al hermano, las emociones de Regina volaron a un lugar que ella no se había atrevido a volver desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aunque era muy joven, recordaba con claridad el día en que sus padres le fueron arrancados.

‒Emma, lo siento mucho‒murmuró ella

‒¿De verdad lo sientes, Regina?‒cuestionó David, soltándose de los brazos de su hermana ‒Por tu culpa mi madre enfermó y ha muerto. ¡Eres una asesina miserable!‒escupió las palabras ‒Márchate de aquí…Respeta la memoria de mi madre.

Ignorando las palabras y la propia existencia de su cuñado, Regina desvió su mirada hacia Emma e iba a decir algo, pero se calló cuando ella balanceó la cabeza, señalando que no dijera nada.

‒Por favor, Regina…Déjanos solos‒murmuró Emma, y Regina la fusiló con la mirada antes de girarse y dejar el hospital.


	15. Capítulo 15

La realidad de lo que había sucedido, el hecho inmutable de que nunca más vería a la madre, golpeó a Emma de lleno. Mientras David cumplía con los procedimientos para el entierro, ella volvió a la hacienda, abatida y arrasada.

‒Perdona a mi hermano, Regina. Está destruido con la muerte de mamá‒dijo ella, aún llorando ‒Y si te pedí que nos dejaras solos fue únicamente para no empeorar la situación.

‒Está bien, mi amor. Lo entiendo‒dijo ella, rodeándola con sus brazos ‒¿Cuándo será el entierro?

‒Mañana por la mañana

‒Dile a tu hermano que no se preocupe con los gastos del funeral.

‒Gracias, mi amor. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

‒Está dando un paseo con Ruby. Le pediré a Marian que te prepare el baño, ¿está bien?

Asintiendo, Emma la besó suavemente y a continuación se dirigió al cuarto. Tras hablar con Marian, Regina fue al encuentro de Elsa para comprobar los trámites para la venta de algunas cabezas de ganado.

‒Siento mucho lo sucedido a la madre de Emma‒dijo Elsa, caminando junto con Regina por el campo ‒Pero creo que es un absurdo que su hermano te haya culpado de esa fatalidad. Esa familia te debe hasta el último cabello y encima se creen con derecho a…

‒No quiero hablar de eso, Elsa‒Regina la interrumpió‒David es un idiota, pero comprendo su dolor.

‒Confieso que no conocía esta paciencia tuya. Has cambiado mucho desde que conociste a Emma.

Mirando a la amiga con cara seria, Regina no dijo nada más, y tras firmar algunos papeles, volvió a la casa grande. Emma ya había tomado su baño, estaba con Henry en sus brazos y rechazó la cena que sería servida dentro de una hora. Regina permaneció todo el tiempo a su lado, y a la mañana siguiente, salieron bien temprano porque el entierro tendría lugar a las ocho en punto.

Algunos militares acudieron en consideración al fallecido general. Mary y su marido, además de unos pocos amigos de David también estaban presentes.

Mirando como el ataúd era bajado por el hueco en la tierra, Emma sintió como si el aire hubiera sido arrancado de sus pulmones. El dolor que sentía por la muerte de la madre sobrevolaba como una tempestad, trayendo una nube oscura de tristeza. Intentando escapar a la desesperación, Emma se acercó a David y lo abrazó. Minutos después, cuando la tumba fue cerrada y las personas presentes se fueron marchando, Emma, junto con David, se acercó a Regina.

‒Regina, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en el hospital‒dijo David ‒Estaba nervioso y…

‒Lo entiendo, David. No te preocupes‒ella lo interrumpió

‒Bueno, yo me voy, Emma…‒se pronunció él, y al hacer amago de apartarse, ella lo detuvo.

‒Espera, David‒Emma habló, agarrándolo por la mano ‒Regina, ¿te importaría si mi hermano pasa un tiempo con nosotros en la hacienda?

‒Si él quiere ir, por mí no hay problema‒dijo ella, aunque la idea no era para nada de su agrado.

‒Ven con nosotras, David. Solo quedamos nosotros dos, así que vamos a olvidar nuestras diferencias, el pasado y vivir en paz.

‒Está bien‒dijo él‒Voy a hacer las maletas y nos encontramos más tarde.

**Algunas días después…**

Acercándose por detrás, Regina enlazó la cintura de Emma y hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello. Se sentía muy feliz con el camino que estaban recorriendo, aunque algunos contratiempos que envolvían a David y sus deudas de juego enfadaban a Regina. Dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara, Emma arqueó una ceja en una expresión seductora y enseguida presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

‒Tienes cara de quien está tramando algo‒comentó Regina, exhibiendo su maravillosa sonrisa.

‒Quizás esté tramando…

‒¿Y puedo saber qué?

‒¿Prometes que no te vas a reír?‒Regina puso las manos en señal de rendición, y asintió ‒Estaba intentando preparar una cena romántica, pero acabé quemándola.

Llevando la vista hacia la comida carbonizada, Regina dejó escapar una carcajada.

‒Regina, ¿qué acabas de prometer?

‒Disculpa, mi amor‒dijo ella, apunto de besarla, pero retrocedió cuando Eugenia apareció ‒Tenga cuidado, Eugenia, la próxima vez quizás se encuentre la cocina toda carbonizada‒añadió, recibiendo un golpe de broma en su hombro.

Como respuesta, Emma sintió los dedos de ella entrelazarse en los suyos, guiándola hacia el jardín donde Ruby jugaba con Henry. Juntas, se lo llevaron para darle un baño y tras alimentarlo, sonrieron encantadas con aquel cuerpecito, tan pequeño y cansado, que se había quedado dormido.

Alejándose por unos instantes, Regina se detuvo cerca de la ventana y enseguida la llamó.

‒Ven aquí, mi amor‒dijo

Sin dudar, Emma se acercó a ella y observó a través de la ventana el maravilloso escenario que tenía delante: la luna estaba enorme, y pintaba el cielo con unos tonos anaranjados. Las estrellas formaban dibujos extraños, surreales. Parecía un cuadro. Admirada, Emma desorbitó los ojos y sonrió cuando su mirada chocó con la mesa en mitad del jardín. Había un gran candelabro con velas encendidas en todos sus brazos.

‒Regina…‒murmuró, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

‒Es una noche perfecta para una cena romántica‒dijo ella, conduciéndola fuera del cuarto.

Bajaron al jardín, se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y enseguida una de las criadas sirvió la cena.

‒Te amo, Emma‒dijo Regina, levantando su copa de vino ‒Y quiero brindar por este amor.

‒Yo también te amo‒respondió ella, su voz embargada, los ojos ardiendo con lágrimas de felicidad mientras su mano temblorosa levantaba la copa para entrechocarla con la de Regina.

Inclinando el cuerpo, Regina la besó rápida y suavemente antes de saborear el delicioso pato asado cocinado por Eugenia.

Cuando la cena acabó y las dos se dirigieron al cuarto, los ojos de Emma la prendieron completamente. Eran las mismas emociones que sintió su cuerpo cuando la vio por primera vez, como si nada fuera capaz de cambiar esa atracción que Emma ejercía sobre ella. La imaginación de Regina volaba lejos mientras desanudaba los lazos de su vestido, y más lejos aún se iba su capacidad de raciocinio. Era una locura. Impaciente, su boca se hundió en la boca de Emma, la lengua diseñando malabarismos que solo aumentaba su excitación. Tomada por un deseo casi absurdo de poseerla inmediatamente, Regina le levantó el vestido y con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, le rasgó la ropa interior de un tirón. Emma se puso roja inmediatamente, y sus ojos se desorbitaron de susto y placer. El corazón se aceleró y su vagina pulsó en respuesta a tal acto.

‒Estoy loca por ti…‒susurró Regina, interrumpiendo el beso, pero Emma enseguida intentó retomarlo, intensificándolo. El beso, de una calma leve como brisa de verano, se transformó en una impetuosa llamarada.

‒Llévame a la cama…‒pidió tímidamente Emma, mientras su deseo iba tomando forma, en alta dosis, al mismo ritmo con que Regina la poseía.

‒¿Tienes hambre, muchachito?‒preguntó Regina, mientras acunaba Henry en sus brazos ‒Yo también. Esperemos que de aquí a las diez de la mañana tu querida niñera termine de atar los lazos del vestido de tu madre.

‒¿Puedo saber que estás farfullando?‒preguntó Emma, en tono divertido.

‒Estaba comentando la paciencia para colocar esos corsés. No sé como consiguen respirar.

‒¿Qué podemos hacer?‒preguntó Emma, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos

‒Pueden usar pantalones como yo. Mucho más fácil y práctico.

‒No consigo verme usando pantalones‒dijo Emma, mirando a Ruby mientras sonreía.

‒Ni yo, patrona‒dijo Ruby

‒Creo que la única mujer que está hermosa con pantalones largos eres tú, mi amor.

‒No sean bobas. En la capital muchas mujeres usan pantalones largos.

‒Pero en esta ciudad y en esta hacienda tú serás la única. Ahora vamos a desayunar porque yo también estoy hambrienta.

Se sentaron a la mesa y pasaron unos minutos, Regina aún no había terminado cuando una de las criadas avisó que la nueva veterinaria se encontraba en el salón, esperándola.

‒¿Veterinaria?‒cuestionó Emma ‒Dijiste que era un veterinario de la capital.

‒De hecho, contraté a un veterinario. Debe ser alguna equivocación‒dijo ella, levantándose.

‒¿No terminas de desayunar?

‒Estoy llena, querida‒le dijo mientras le dejaba un beso en la cabeza ‒Con permiso.

A paso rápido y firme, Regina atravesó el comedor y cuando entró en el salón, se encontró con una joven, de pie, parecía interesada en el cuadro que tenía delante. El rostro juvenil le llamó la atención, pero no tanto como la vestimenta que llevaba: camisa de mangas largas y un chaleco por encima bastante similar al que usaba ella. Pantalones ajustados y botas de caño alto hasta las rodillas.

‒Buenos días‒se anunció Regina ‒¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

‒¿Es usted Regina Mills?

‒En carne y hueso‒dijo, y a pesar de que la respuesta parecía divertida, ella mantuvo su seria postura.

‒Soy Aurora, su nueva veterinaria‒dijo la chica, extendiendo la mano, al mismo tiempo en que intentaba esconder la sorpresa ante lo hermosa que era Regina.

Cuando su padre le habló sobre la única heredera de la familia Mills, en momento alguno mencionó nada de su apariencia. Apartando su mano, Regina analizó su rostro mientras sus ojos se estrechaban denotando confusión.

‒Debe haber un error. Yo contraté a un veterinario, con bastante experiencia por cierto. ¿Está segura de que ha venido a la hacienda correcta?‒preguntó Regina, deshaciendo el apretón de mano.

Aurora abrió una sonrisa afectada, bajando la mirada hacia la carta que tenía en la mano.

‒Se refiere a mi padre. Lo que sucede es que él ha caído enfermo y como usted necesitaba un veterinario con urgencia, él me pidió que lo sustituyera durante unos días, si no hay problema, claro. Aquí está su carta pidiendo disculpas por el imprevisto, y esta otra es una carta de recomendación.

Regina dio un paso hacia atrás, sin gran ceremonia, en su rostro una expresión indiferente. Se limitó a asentir mientras abría los sobres.

‒¿Ha trabajado para James Nolan?

‒Sí. Fue allí donde puse en práctica todo lo que aprendí

‒Bien, entonces sea bienvenida. ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?

‒Hoy mismo

‒Muy bien, venga conmigo‒dijo Regina caminando hacia la puerta ‒Robin, la señorita Aurora es la nueva veterinaria. Por favor, enséñale la hacienda, su sitio exacto de trabajo y lo que sea necesario.

‒Ahora mismo, patrona‒dijo él

‒Cualquier duda, hable con mi administradora. Con permiso.

Observando cómo se alejaba, Aurora sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba ya que la presencia de Regina le ponía la carne de gallina. Intentando recomponerse, centró su atención en el capataz solo cuando la perdió de vista.

‒¿Qué ha pasado?‒preguntó Emma

‒El veterinario que contraté ha caído enfermo en el último momento y ha mandado a su hija para sustituirlo. Pero no es eso lo que me irrita‒dijo Regina, con su expresión dura como una roca.

‒¿Y qué es?

‒Tu hermano, Emma. Acabo de recibir una carta enviada por el dueño del antro donde David pasa la noche entera bebiendo y jugando. Habla con él porque no pretendo pasar el resto de mi vida pagando sus deudas de juego.

‒Mi amor, qué vergüenza. Perdóname por eso…

‒Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo habla con él. Dile que a partir de ahora tendrá que trabajar para mantenerse.

‒Voy a hablar con él, sí, no te preocupes.

‒Saldré ahora para la ciudad. ¿Quieres algo?

‒No, mi amor. Gracias

‒Nos vemos más tarde, entonces

Tras darle un suave beso, Regina dejó la hacienda y Emma se puso a buscar a David. Lo encontró en la habitación, preparándose para salir.

‒¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca, hermanita? ¡No puedo trabajar junto a un atajo de peones malolientes!‒dijo él, mientras se ajustaba la corbata al cuello.

‒David, ya has ido demasiado lejos con tus vicios, y Regina no tiene ninguna obligación de sustentártelos.

‒¿Ella está montando todo esto por una mísera deuda de juego?

‒Varias deudas, David‒ella soltó un largo suspiro ‒No puedo obligarte a trabajar en la hacienda, pero tampoco podré hacer nada si Regina te echa.

Con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula contraída, David observó cómo la hermana salía del cuarto tras dejarle el aviso. Aunque sabía que Emma tenía a Regina en sus manos, él no quería arriesgar la estabilidad provocando una discusión entre ellas, pero tampoco podía acatar todo lo que su cuñada quería. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos, David desistió de salir y permaneció en la hacienda esperando a que llegara Regina.

‒Cuñada, ¿tienes un minuto?‒preguntó abordándola en medio del patio.

Asintiendo, Regina cruzó los brazos mientras él desviaba su mirada de ella y acompañaba el caminar de la nueva veterinaria. Dejando escapar una sonrisita, él balanceó la cabeza y carraspeó, volviendo su atención a Regina.

‒Vaya, estoy empezando a apreciar esto de mujeres usando pantalones‒rió ‒Sobre todo pantalones tan apretados como aquellos‒hizo un movimiento con las manos dibujando las curvas de Aurora en el aire ‒¿Quién es aquella?

‒¿Me paraste aquí para decirme eso?‒con cara seria, Regina hizo amago de retirarse.

‒¡No, no, cuñada! Perdona…‒habló él ‒Bueno, quería disculparme por las deudas de juego que has pagado en estos últimos días. Juro que te pagaré hasta el último centavo y comenzaré ayudando con los quehaceres de la hacienda. Sin embargo, quería pedirte un gran favor.

‒Habla, David

‒¿Mi amigo, August, podría trabajar aquí en la hacienda conmigo? Estamos pensando en montar un negocio en la capital y necesitamos juntar dinero.

‒Está bien, habla con Elsa sobre eso. Con permiso.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios mientras las ideas se organizaban en su cabeza. Con August en la hacienda, en poco tiempo conseguirían el dinero que necesitaban sin necesidad de trabajar.

‒¡Qué hombre insoportable!‒murmuró Aurora en cuanto David se apartó con August

‒A la patrona tampoco le gusta‒comentó Marian, mientras limpiaba la consulta de Aurora ‒Solo lo aguanta por la señora

‒Todavía no la he visto. ¿Es tan bonita como dicen?

‒Sí, la señora es muy bonita. Dicen que la patrona gastó una fortuna por su causa

‒Entonces, ¿aquella historia de que Regina la compró es verdad?‒Aurora preguntó, incrédula y curiosa

‒Bueno, por lo que sé, la patrona sacó a la familia de la señora de la miseria a cambio de poder cortejarla.

‒Entonces ella prácticamente se vendió, y si está con Regina es por el dinero.

‒Aunque yo considere muy extraña esa historia de mujer con mujer, parece que ella se enamoró de verdad de la patrona, pero, ¿quién no lo haría? La patrona es muy fina, hermosa, y tiene mucho dinero. Además, hace todo lo que la señora pide.

‒¿De verdad? Regina no aparenta ser una mujer que se deja conducir fácilmente…

‒Señorita Aurora, cuando una persona se enamora de verdad, solo consigue ver a través de los ojos de quien ama. Con permiso.

Intentando actuar como si aquella conversación no le hubiera afectado, Aurora no pudo ignorar la curiosidad que le rondaba desde el día en que había puesto los pies en la hacienda por primera vez. Y mientras se perdía en pensamientos y suposiciones, Regina intentaba convencer y sorprender a Emma para un viaje a la capital.

‒Mi amor, me encantaría. Pero no quisiera dejar a Henry aquí por tanto tiempo…

‒Solo será una semana, querida. Pero podemos llevárnoslo junto con Ruby, ¿qué te parece?

‒Bien, así me quedo más tranquila.

‒Entonces comienza a prepararte porque nos iremos mañana mismo. Quiero llevarte a conocer el mar.

Durante las horas siguientes, Emma informó a Ruby sobre el viaje a la capital y con la felicidad de una niña pequeña, ella aceptó sin pestañear. Como administradora, Elsa se quedaría a cargo de la hacienda y Robin, a petición de Regina, recibiría un trabajo extra que consistía en vigilar de cerca a David y August.

A la mañana siguiente, ellas partieron temprano porque Regina quería llegar antes del anochecer. Cuando finalmente llegaron, el paisaje dio paso a mansiones y hoteles con vistas al mar. Aunque estuviera acostumbrada al lujo, los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron ante tanta belleza.

‒¿No nos vamos a quedar en tu casa?‒preguntó Emma, al percibir que el coche se había detenido delante de un hotel.

‒Mi casa queda al otro lado de la ciudad y perderíamos mucho tiempo.

‒Señora Mills, sea bienvenida‒dijo la recepcionista ‒Aquí están las llaves. Pediré que ahora mismo suban el equipaje.

‒Gracias‒respondió ella ‒Ruby, tú te quedarás en el cuarto de al lado. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar. Puedes ir a descansar.

‒Gracias, patrona. Con permiso.

Tras recostar al niño dormido en la cama, Emma observó la habitación que era muy elegante y acogedora, abrió la ventana e inhaló el aire yodado del mar. A lo lejos, el sol que parecía a punto de ser cubierto por el océano le transmitió una sensación de paz infinita.

‒¿Te gusta?‒preguntó Regina, abrazándola por detrás

‒Mucho‒dijo ella, acariciando sus brazos ‒Es la primera vez que veo algo tan lindo.

‒Es el primer viaje de muchos que haremos juntas…

Entre paseos al borde del mar, cenas románticas y compras en las más famosas boutiques de la capital, una semana no parecía bastante, y a disgusto, regresaron a la hacienda. Mientras Ruby describía las bellezas de la ciudad grande a su abuela, Emma distribuía los regalos que había traído para los empleados de la casa grande.

En el despacho, Regina escuchaba los informes de Elsa sobre todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia, dejando claro que en momento alguno David y su amigo se mostraron dispuestos a trabajar. A pesar del desagrado, Regina prefirió no comentarle nada a Emma, a fin de cuentas, habían acabado de llegar del viaje y necesitaban descansar.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto terminó de desayunar, Regina dejó la casa grande junto con Elsa. Por lo que parecía, algunos medicamentos y productos veterinarios serían entregados esa mañana y era necesario que ella firmara la entrega.

‒Regina, no sabía que había salido de viaje y mucho menos que ya había regresado‒comentó Aurora.

‒Fue un viaje corto‒se limitó a decir, mientras firmaba los papeles ‒Si fuera necesario alguna otra firma, estaré en el despacho de Elsa.

Viendo cómo salía de su consulta sin más ceremonias, Aurora se dirigió al patio para recibir las entregas que habían acabado de llegar. Tras comprobar caja por caja, dio orden de que uno de los criados entrara todo en su consulta. Impaciente ante la lentitud con que estaba trabajando, no dudó en reprenderlo.

‒Disculpe, señorita. Las cajas son muy pesadas y solo puedo coger una cada vez…

‒Pues si no consigues hacer tu trabajo, deberías irte a casa y dejarle la oportunidad a alguien más joven y con ganas de trabajar‒dijo ella, claramente irritada.

‒Perdón, señorita…

‒¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?‒intervino Emma, al escuchar lo que había dicho ‒¿Con qué derecho?

‒Necesito los productos en mi consulta y hace más de media hora que estoy esperando.

‒¿No entiende que alguien de edad avanzada no tiene las mismas fuerzas que alguien joven?

‒Entiendo perfectamente. Por eso mismo creo que debería irse a casa y…

‒¡Usted no tiene que pensar nada!‒Emma la interrumpió, en su tono de voz se notaba su enfado ‒¡No voy a permitir que ningún empleado de esta hacienda sea oprimido!

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y con unas inmensas ganas de dejarla hablando sola, Aurora se mantuvo en silencio, encarándola, estudiándola con detalle.

‒¡Robin!‒Emma lo llamó en cuanto lo divisó

‒¿Sí, señora?‒dijo él, notando la tensión entre ellas.

‒Pídele a alguien joven que lleve estas cajas. Y a partir de hoy, divide los trabajos de acuerdo a la edad de cada empleado. Los más viejos deben realizar tareas más leves, ¿entendido?‒dijo ella, sin apartar la mirada de Aurora.

‒Sí, señora

‒Ahora vuelvan al trabajo‒dicho eso, dio media vuelta y desapreció en el patio, dejando a Aurora atrás de ella, furiosa y perdida en sus pensamientos.


	16. Capítulo 16

La actitud relajada de David desapareció casi de inmediato y ninguna emoción se plasmó en su rostro cuando August le contó su plan para conseguir una buena cuantía de dinero de parte de Regina.

‒¡Estás loco! ¿Te has olvidado de que Emma es mi hermana?

‒Cálmate, hombre. Solo ha sido una sugerencia‒murmuró August, mientras encendía un cigarro.

‒Pues te aconsejo que sugieras otra cosa porque no pretendo poner la vida de mi hermana en peligro.

‒Está bien, cálmate. Pero debes saber que para poder arrancarle dinero a tu cuñadita, tenemos que meter a Emma en nuestros planes.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, David asintió y se retiró. Aprovechando que Regina había ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres, él entró en el despacho y no tardó en localizar la caja fuerte. Sin embargo, como sospechaba, estaba cerrada con llave y sería muy difícil descubrir en qué sitio guardaba Regina dicha llave. Estando así las cosas, no tenía oro remedio sino acudir a Emma.

‒¿Tus padres murieron en un accidente?‒preguntó Emma, mientras Regina acariciaba sus nombres esculpidos en la lápida.

‒No, fueron asesinados.

‒Lo siento mucho, mi amor

‒Está todo bien, Emma…Pero no quiero hablar de eso‒dijo levantándose ‒Vamos a casa…Hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte.

Asintiendo, ella agarró la mano extendida de Regina y juntas subieron al coche. El corto trayecto de vuelta se hizo en silencio, pero en cuanto entraron por los portones de la hacienda y se recogieron en la habitación, la emoción embargó a Emma cuando Regina le regaló un magnífico collar de esmeraldas.

‒Este collar pertenecía a mi madre. Mi padre se lo regaló el día de su boda‒dijo Regina, sacando la joya de su estuche ‒Sé que no nos casaremos porque la ley no lo permite, pero no importa porque estoy segura de que eres la mujer con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

‒Regina…‒balbuceó Emma, claramente emocionada ‒No puedo aceptar…

‒Claro que puedes…

‒No lo merezco…

‒Nunca más digas eso‒rozándole su rostro con gentileza, Regina la besó y enseguida abrochó el collar en su cuello ‒Mereces todo lo más bello que existe en el mundo.

‒Gracias…‒murmuró Emma sin contener la emoción.

‒Te ha quedado perfecto.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Regina llegó a la conclusión de que la presencia de David y August en la hacienda no tenía el menor sentido. La insatisfacción no era solo de ella, sino de todos los empleados que veían sus trabajos retrasados por culpa de los errores y desapariciones repentinas de los dos. Regina sintió una puntada de pesar al mirar a los ojos a Emma tras informarle de su decisión de echarlos. Ella sabía que Emma sufría por el comportamiento y desinterés del hermano, pero ella no podía hace más de lo que había hecho.

‒¿Regina nos ha expulsado y tú no vas a hacer nada?

‒Te avisé, David‒dijo Emma, sin molestarse en girarse para encararlo ‒Ha sido demasiado paciente contigo.

‒¡Soy tu hermano! ¡No puedes permitir que me eche!‒exclamó él, atento a cada movimiento que ella hacía.

‒No lo habría hecho si tú hubieras cumplido con tu palabra. Lo siento mucho, David. Pero no puedo hacer nada.

Furioso y contrariado, David dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces se retiró. Al final del día, él y su mejor amigo dejarían la hacienda, pero no se irían con las manos vacías.

‒Sé dónde mi hermanita guarda sus joyas. Antes de marcharnos, tenemos que conseguir entrar en su habitación…

Apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, Regina observaba encantada cómo Emma enseñaba a los empleados a leer y escribir. Con el pequeño Henry en su regazo y un libro abierto encima de la mesa de la cocina, ella no perdía la dulzura y el buen humor al corregir por décima vez la palabra que Eugenia no conseguía deletrear.

‒Patrona‒saltando de la silla, Eugenia se puso en pie ‒El almuerzo ya está listo.

‒No se preocupe, Eugenia. Puede terminar sus deberes‒ella rió, tomando a Henry en los brazos ‒Voy a llevarlo a que vea el potro que nació ayer.

‒Queda poco para que acabemos‒dijo Emma, acariciándole el rostro.

Asintiendo, Regina le dio un beso en la cabeza y enseguida se retiró. En los días que siguieron, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. La hacienda continuaba produciendo a todo vapor, los empleados parecían satisfechos con los cambios desde la llegada de Emma, y Regina se mostraba cada vez más entusiasmada con el crecimiento de Henry. Sin embargo, la tensión regresó a planear sobre ellas cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que parte de sus joyas habían desaparecido, y entre estas el collar de esmeraldas que Regina le había regalado semanas atrás.

‒¿Estás segura de que lo guardaste ahí?‒preguntó Regina

‒Absoluta‒dijo Emma, mientras abría todo lo que podía abrir ‒Quizás una criada lo haya guardado en otro lugar…

‒Ninguna de las criadas cambia las cosas sin pedir permiso. Es obvio que alguien las ha cogido y solo puede haber sido tu hermano.

‒¿David? Él no haría eso, Regina

‒Claro que lo haría y tú lo sabes

‒Voy a la ciudad a buscarlo y…

‒¡Tú no vas a ninguna parte! Quien va a ir soy yo porque no voy a permitir que pierda el collar que ha pertenecido a mi familia en una mesa de juego.

‒Mi amor, lo siento mucho…Pero por favor, deja que yo resuelva esto‒dijo Emma, dando un cuidadoso paso hacia delante.

‒Nos vemos más tarde, Emma. Hasta luego.

Emma, sintiendo que la tensión salía por sus poros, se apartó, y Regina con brutalidad abrió la puerta y se marchó. Antes de ensillar el caballo, entró en su despacho y comprobó que su pistola estaba cargada.

‒¿A dónde vas con esa arma en las manos?‒preguntó Elsa al cruzarse con ella en la entrada de las caballerizas.

‒A ningún sitio‒dijo ella, secamente

Elsa frunció el ceño y sus labios se entreabrieron haciendo amago de ir a decir algo, no obstante se encogió de hombros y entró en el salón de la casa grande.

‒Ruby, ¿sabes si ha pasado algo con Regina?

‒¿Con la patrona? No, ¿por qué?

‒Bueno, pasó por mi lado como un tornado. Estaba furiosa y con una pistola en la mano.

En lo alto de las escaleras, Emma intentó alejar las nauseas nerviosas que se asentaron en su estómago al escuchar esas palabras. Bajando rápidamente las escaleras, se acercó asustada.

‒¿Regina salió armada?‒cuestionó Emma ‒¡Ah, Dios mío! Espero que no cometa una locura…

‒¿Qué ha pasado, Emma?

‒Parte de mis joyas han desaparecido y entre ellas un collar que pertenecía a la madre de Regina. Ella cree que fue mi hermano quien las ha robado y salió furiosa a recuperarlas.

Cubriéndose la boca con las manos, se apoyó en el sofá mientras por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos aterradores. Lentamente, volvió a mirar a Elsa, sus ojos verdes desesperados y suplicantes.

‒Voy tras ella, aunque estoy segura de que Regina no sería capaz de hacer lo que tú seguro estás pensando‒dijo Elsa, retirándose enseguida.

Moviéndose con facilidad en medio de hombres y mujeres, Regina atravesó el salón del burdel y se detuvo delante de la mesa de juego donde David se encontraba sentado.

‒¿Cuñada? ¿Mi hermanita sabe que estás aquí?‒rió desdeñoso junto a sus compañeros de juego

‒¿Dónde están las joyas, David?

‒¿Joyas? No sé de lo que estás hablando

‒Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. No hagas que pierda la paciencia…

Apretando los ojos, David abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, Regina sacó la pistola y lo apuntó con ella. Los ocupantes de la mesa se levantaron, asustados, incluso David. Tragando en seco, él sonrió y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

‒Calma, cuñadita…Vamos a conversar fuera un momento. Con permiso, señores.

Pasándose las manos cerradas por los cabellos, David, ya fuera del burdel, encendió un cigarro mientras pensaba qué decir. Sabía que aunque Regina sospechara de él, nada podría hacer, a fin de cuentas, Emma jamás la perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera a él.

‒Voy a devolver las joyas. Solo necesito algunos días para conseguir el dinero y…

‒¿Dónde está el collar de esmeraldas?‒lo interrumpió

‒Tuve que empeñarlo porque en caso contrario me iban a matar…

‒¡Quien te va a matar soy yo si no me dices ahora mismo dónde está!

‒Lo empeñé en un negocio aquí en el pueblo. Regina, juro que…

‒Llévame allí y no digas una palabra más. Y que te quede claro que esto no quedará así.

Tras desembolsar una pequeña fortuna para rescatar el collar que durante tantos años había pertenecido a su madre, Regina regresó a la hacienda.

David, por su parte, aunque no sabía lo que Regina pretendía hacer sobre lo ocurrido, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al constatar que no había mencionado el resto de joyas que había robado. Con una sonrisa ladeada formándose en sus labios, retomó el camino hacia el burdel, pero no había emprendido ni la mitad del camino cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de que lo seguían. Al darse la vuelta, David ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver la figura que tenía detrás, y antes de poder reaccionar, fue alcanzado por un disparo.

‒Regina, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te llevaste un arma contigo?‒preguntó Emma, en cuanto la divisó atravesando el patio.

‒Cuando es necesario lidiar con canallas como tu hermano, tenemos que armarnos hasta los dientes.

Emma no dijo nada. A pesar de todo, David era su hermano y le dolía mucho escuchar a Regina hablar así de él. Sus ojos verdes acompañaron los pasos rápidos y pesados de la morena, e intentando recomponerse, Emma creyó mejor dejarla sola por unos instantes.

Durante las horas siguientes, Emma se mantuvo entretenida en el invernadero mientras sus pensamientos vagaban hacia los restos que quedaban de su familia. Se enteró gracias a Ruby de que Regina había conseguido recuperar el collar de esmeraldas, sin embargo, el alivio que sintió no fue suficiente para amenizar la decepción al darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba metido en el ajo. Ella sabía que David no estaba bien. Sabía que su comportamiento era consecuencia de un vicio que había adquirido desde que el padre había muerto, pero ella no sabía cómo ayudarlo para acabar con ello.

‒¡Señora! ¡Señora!‒la voz agitada de Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos ‒¡El coronel está abajo y vino a buscar a la patrona!

‒¿El coronel ha venido a buscar a Regina? Pero, ¿por qué?

‒Han disparado a su hermano, señora…Y acusan a la patrona.

Emma se quedó mirando fijamente a Ruby, y sintió como el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Se quedó paralizada un largo tiempo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Jadeaba más que respiraba, estaba demasiado desorientada para hacer nada. Todavía bajo la impresión, Emma echó a andar y en el momento en que atravesó el patio de la casa grande, Regina apreció delante de ella acompañada por el coronel y otros soldados.

‒¿Dónde está mi hermano?‒preguntó ella, alternando su mirada entre Regina y el coronel

‒Su hermano está en el hospital, señorita‒dijo el coronel

‒Yo no he hecho nada, Emma‒murmuró Regina, pero antes de poder recibir respuesta, el coronel la empujó dentro del coche.

Aturdida ante tantos acontecimientos, Emma dejó al hijo bajo los cuidados de Ruby y entonces se dirigió al hospital. Al llegar, el médico le informó de que el estado de su hermano era crítico, aunque habían conseguido extraer el proyectil.

El sol estaba a punto de salir cuando los ojos de Emma se abrieron y despertó de lo que pensaba ser una pesadilla. Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró cara a cara con el coronel y entonces Regina surgió en su mente. Levantándose de la silla en que había acabado quedándose dormida, caminó hacia él en busca de noticias.

‒Señorita, buenos días‒dijo él, saludándola

‒Buenos días, coronel. ¿Cómo está Regina? O mejor, ¿por qué ha sido acusada de dispararle a mi hermano?

‒En sus declaraciones, todos han confirmado la misma versión: la señora Mills amenazó a su hermano con un arma y eso es suficiente para convertirla en la principal sospechosa.

‒Regina no sería capaz

‒Esperemos entonces que su hermano lo confirme.

Emma hizo mención de decir algo, sin embargo el médico apareció en la sala de espera avisando que David había despertado. A pesar de las protestas de Emma, el coronel tuvo autorización para entrar con ella e interrogarlo.

Viendo al hermano sudar frío mientras su cuerpo se agitaba sobre el lecho, Emma se acercó y con lágrimas en los ojos, le agarró con fuerza la mano.

‒Emma…‒murmuró él, los labios trémulos y la voz tensa de cansancio ‒Yo no quería morir…Yo, yo iba a devolver…

‒David, cálmate, por favor‒dijo ella, casi sin aliento ‒Te vas a poner bien…

‒Lo siento mucho, Emma…¿Puedes perdonarme?

‒No tengo nada que perdonar, David. Todo está bien…

‒Gracias, hermana.

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Emma se quedó sin palabras. No conseguía decir nada. Había tantas palabras queriendo salir a la vez que iban acumulándose en la punta de su lengua. Intentando recomponerse, abrió la boca para hablar, pero el coronel se adelantó y se acercó un poco más a la cama.

‒Señor Swan, ¿quién le disparó?‒preguntó el coronel

‒No…No quiero morir…Voy a pagar…‒balbuceó David

‒¿Vio el rostro de quién efectuó el disparo?

‒Regina…No…

Y entonces David dejó escapar su último aliento. Imágenes de lo que ella y el hermano podrían ser, de la vida que habían planeado cuando eran unos niños pasaban por su mente pero se deshacían a medida que apretaba su mano con más fuerza, sin embargo, ya no había calor, ni movimiento. Ni un espasmo. Ni un temblor. Nada.

Enterrando el rostro en su hombro, ella se echó a llorar compulsivamente.


	17. Capítulo 17

Un torrente de lágrimas se derramaba de los ojos de Emma cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto intentando ahogar los sollozos. A su lado estaba el coronel, compadecido del estado en que ella se encontraba.

‒Señorita Swan‒dijo él, pasándole un pañuelo ‒Regina Mills está detenida y continuará tras las rejas mientras investigamos a fondo. No se preocupe, la muerte de su hermano no quedará impune.

‒Quiero ver a Regina‒dijo ella, casi en automático

El recorrido hasta el cuartel donde Regina estaba detenida fue largo. Emma se quedó en silencio algunos minutos antes de echar a andar y detenerse delante de ella, delante de la mujer que amaba y odiaba en aquel momento.

‒¿Emma? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este sitio no es…

‒Mi hermano acaba de fallecer‒dijo Emma, interrumpiendo sus palabras

‒Lo siento mucho

‒¿De verdad lo sientes?

‒Pues claro que lo siento

‒Entonces, ¿por qué le disparaste?

‒¡Yo no le he disparado a nadie! ¿Estás loca?

‒Saliste tras él armada y furiosa. Y antes de morir, dijo que fuiste tú quien le disparó

‒Nunca me mancharía las manos con un ser tan despreciable como él.

Como si las palabras de Regina la hubiesen golpeado, Emma tambaleó hacia atrás, aturdida. Ella sabía lo que Regina pensaba de su hermano porque más de una vez lo había dejado muy claro. Herida ante la dureza con la que había dicho eso sin importarle su dolor por la pérdida, Emma se giró y en silencio se marchó.

Regina respiró hondo, parpadeó varias veces y visiblemente se estaba obligando a contener las lágrimas. Intentaba mantener la calma, y se apartó de los barrotes para no golpearlos con fuerza, sin embargo retrocedió cuando su abogado de la capital apareció en su campo de visión.

‒El coronel ha confirmado que David dijo tu nombre antes de morir.

‒Que haya mencionado mi nombre no significa que yo lo haya matado‒rebatió Regina

‒Quizás no fuera así si la gente no te hubiera visto amenazarlo con una pistola.

‒¡Yo no disparé a aquel infeliz!

‒Yo te creo, Regina. Pero el coronel ya ha dejado claro que mientras no reciba el análisis de balística que ha sido enviado a la capital, te mantendrá presa.

‒No tiene pruebas en mi contra

‒De momento, las declaraciones son suficientes. Y como tienes influencia en la capital, alegó que podrías interferir en los análisis de la bala.

‒Maldito coronel…

‒No te preocupes, Regina. No se tardará mucho porque todo ha sido enviado a un laboratorio privado. En cuanto tengamos los resultados de que aquel disparo no salió de tu arma, estarás libre.

‒Está bien, gracias

‒No hay nada que agradecer. Estaré en la ciudad hasta que esto se resuelva. Hasta luego.

Sentada en la cama pequeña e incómoda que sería su única compañía por algunas noches, Regina dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Su vida era un caos. Mientras se recostaba, se pasó la mano por los cabellos, exhausta, intentando apartar de su mente las acusatorias palabras de Emma.

Cuando la luz de la mañana se inmiscuyó entre las gradas de hierro de la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la celda, Regina se levantó sobresaltada. En cierto momento el cansancio la venció, y en algún momento de aquella oscura y fría noche, consiguió algunos minutos de sueño.

‒Buenos días, Regina

Regina pareció confusa mientras se giraba en dirección a la voz.

‒¿Aurora? ¿Qué haces aquí?

‒He venido a verte y a traerte algo de comer.

‒Gracias

‒Elsa vendrá más tarde.

‒¿Cómo están las cosas en la hacienda?

‒Está todo bien, no te preocupes. No voy a preguntarte cómo estás porque imagino que nada bien‒dijo ella, acercándose un poco a los barrotes ‒Es un duro golpe ser acusada de algo que no se ha hecho, sobre todo cuando nos dan la espalda y se marchan cuando más lo necesitamos…

‒Si te estás refiriendo a Emma, es mejor que te detengas ahí.

‒Disculpa. Solamente pienso que debería haber esperado los resultados de los análisis antes de marcharse.

Con el asombro estampado en su rostro, Regina se detuvo en mitad de la celda. Con el pulso acelerado, dio un paso al frente y sus puños se cerraron alrededor de los barrotes fríos y herrumbrosos.

‒¿Emma se ha marchado?

‒Sí, Regina. ¿No te dijo nada?

‒Es mejor que vuelvas a la hacienda, Aurora‒murmuró Regina, cambiando de tema sin dudar. ‒Gracias por la visita.

Algunas horas después de la marcha de Aurora, Elsa apareció confirmando finalmente la historia. Emma había dejado la ciudad con su hijo.

‒¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Y por qué?‒preguntó Regina, sin querer creérselo.

‒No sé, Regina. Lo único que dijo fue que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de todo y de todos. La muerte reciente de la madre y del hermano, por lo que parece, han destrozado sus nervios.

‒Lo entiendo…Pero se ha marchado sin decirme nada, ni un adiós.

‒Bueno, ella piensa que tú disparaste a su hermano. Es más, el pueblo entero piensa lo mismo.

‒¡Pero no fui yo!

‒Yo te creo

‒¿Por qué ella no?

‒Es diferente. A pesar de todo, era su hermano. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que os conocisteis y me parece normal que su cabeza esté hecha un lío. Intenta no pensar en eso…

Después de la partida de Elsa, Regina se recostó boca arriba y durante largos minutos se quedó encarando el techo. Y durante las horas que siguieron, se dio cuenta de que no era necesario que se dejara llevar por el sufrimiento. Al comienzo, cuando se enamoró de Emma y semanas después la mandó a casa de su madre porque imaginaba que nunca sería correspondida, Regina creyó que la vida que conocía y los planes que había hecho de formar una familia se habían acabado y sencillamente tendría que lidiar y aceptar eso. Pero estaba equivocada. Había alternativas, y no desmoronarse era una de ellas.

Unos días después, los exámenes balísticos realizados en la capital llegaron a manos del coronel, comprobando, efectivamente, que la bala que había matado a David Swan no había salido del arma de Regina. Al llegar a casa tras ser puesta en libertad, ignoró los saludos, pasó por delante de todo el mundo y siguió derecha al cuarto. Sus oscuras cejas se arquearon de asombro cuando sus ojos divisaron el collar de esmeraldas encima de la cama. Con largas zancadas atravesó el cuarto y abrió las puertas del armario. No había nada de Emma. Realmente se había ido. Algunos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Al abrirla, se encontró frente a frente con Ruby.

‒Patrona, ¿tiene un minuto?

‒Habla

‒Solo quería decir que la señora Emma no…

‒Cállate‒Regina la interrumpió ‒Siempre estás encubriendo sus mentiras y haciendo correr rumores. Pero ya basta…¡Ya no trabajas más en esta hacienda!

‒¿La patrona te despidió? Pero, ¿por qué?‒preguntó Eugenia, la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

‒Dijo que yo encubría las mentiras de la señora y esparcía rumores

‒Voy a hablar con ella…

‒No, abuela. No quiero que acabe desquitándose contigo y te eche a ti también.

‒Pero no tienes a donde ir.

‒Voy a buscar a la señora

‒¿Sabes a dónde fue?

‒No exactamente. Pero sé quién lo sabe. Ahora voy a hablar con doña Elsa sobre mi carta de despido.

‒¡No tenías derecho a descargar tu rabia sobre Ruby y despedirla!‒exclamo Elsa

‒Tengo derecho de despedir a quien quiera porque esta hacienda es mía‒rebatió Regina, su voz era serena, pero afilada como una navaja y fría como el vacío del espacio.

‒Eugenia está allí, en la cocina, llorando porque su única nieta está en la calle sin tener a donde ir.

‒No es mi problema…‒hizo una pausa y se acercó a la ventana. Ahora, su voz salió rota y algo amarga, con cierta carga despreciativa ‒Si solo era eso, puedes retirarte.

**Algunos días después…**

‒Allí está quien va a arrancarte a Emma de la cabeza ‒dijo Elsa, señalando a Aurora que parecía tener problemas con uno de los caballos.

Regina la observó mientras ella intentaba levantar la pata del animal. Con un trozo de gaza en las manos, parecía estresada y agitada, y los ojos azules se encontraron con los de Regina.

‒Ve a ayudarla‒dijo Elsa, dándole un golpecito en su brazo.

‒No voy a lugar alguno‒murmuró Regina, pero en cuanto cerró la boca, Aurora la llamó

Vacilante y sin la menor gana, Regina se acercó

‒Está muy agitado. ¿Podrías calmarlo mientras termino la cura?

Asintiendo, Regina comenzó a acariciar al animal. A lo lejos, Elsa le lanzó una sonrisita insolente que hizo que ella revirara los ojos.

‒Aurora, Regina y yo vamos a tomar algo a la ciudad para celebrar mi cumpleaños. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?‒preguntó Elsa

‒Bueno, antes de nada, felicidades. Y si no es molestia, sí, acepto‒dijo ella

‒Gracias. Y claro que no es una molestia, ¿no, Regina?

Mirando a la amiga con expresión seria, Regina controló el deseo repentino de lanzarla al otro lado de los establos.

Ya era tarde y tras alimentar a los caballos, Aurora fue al encuentro de ambas. Mientras Elsa y Aurora conversaban, Regina miró más detenidamente y vio que la veterinaria era tan hermosa como la amiga le había comentado. Pero aún así, Regina no se dejó perturbar, mantuvo la conversación distendida y se concentró en la batalla que había en su interior por Emma. Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas, Regina notó que Aurora la miraba con más interés y aunque parecía convencida de que volver a compartir su vida con Emma era una pésima idea, dispensó su compañía, se disculpó y se marchó.

‒No comiences

Sonriendo, Elsa cerró la puerta del despacho, se sentó y se recostó cómodamente en el sillón.

‒No he dicho nada

‒No es necesario. Tu cara ya lo dice todo y sinceramente no estoy de buen humor.

‒¿Eso quiere decir que vas a seguir esperando a que Emma aparezca?

‒No estoy esperando nada.

‒Regina, en serio. Quizás sea hora de que pienses en retomar tu vida. Es bien visible que Aurora siente algo por ti. Fue a visitarte todos los días, creyó en ti, es atenta, se preocupa y…

‒Basta, Elsa. Por favor, déjame sola.

Cuando Elsa salió del despacho, Regina sintió cómo su corazón se rompía un poco más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de rabia, impotente, porque tenía la sensación de que la amiga tenía razón.

Un suspiró desalentador se escapó de su boca cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

‒Con permiso, patrona. La señorita Aurora desea hablar con usted‒informó Marian.

‒Hazla pasar

Asintiendo, la criada se retiró y pocos segundos después, Aurora apareció en su campo de visión.

‒Disculpa por molestarte, pero necesito algunos medicamentos para el ganado y no puedo esperar a los productos que llegaran de la capital pasado mañana.

‒Ve con Robin a la ciudad y compra lo que necesites.

‒Robin está en la otra hacienda.

‒Entonces, ve con cualquier otro criado.

‒Bueno, no sé si recuerdas, pero están todos muy atareados con la nueva cosecha que debe salir de la hacienda mañana temprano.

‒¿Y qué quieres que haga?

‒Me gustaría que me acompañaras, si es posible

Percibiendo la duda y la incomodidad en su voz, Regina desvió la irritada mirada y entonces se levantó.

‒Espérame en el coche en diez minutos.

Tras un corto saludo con la cabeza, Aurora miró a Regina una última vez, sabiendo que su impasible expresión era pura fachada. Ella percibía los pensamientos que se aturullaban tras esos ojos castaños llenos de dolor. Por fin, sin decir una palabra, Aurora abrió la puerta y salió.

‒Bien, creo que está todo‒murmuró Aurora, mientras uno de los vendedores metía las cajas dentro del coche.

‒Es mejor asegurarse‒dijo Regina

‒No te preocupes. No te haré venir a la ciudad en las próximas semanas.

Al girarse para subir al coche, Regina de pronto se paró en seco. Sabía que los últimos días le habían afectado, física y mentalmente, y que tenía alcohol corriendo por sus venas, pero estaba bastante segura de que su visión seguía perfecta.

‒¿Qué ocurre, Regina?‒preguntó Aurora, y como no recibió respuesta, bajó del coche y sus ojos miraron en la dirección en que Regina miraba.

Al otro lado de la calle, confusa ante lo que estaba viendo, Emma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando Aurora apareció al lado de Regina. Dando un incierto paso hacia atrás, le entró el pánico cuando Regina hizo amago de ir a su encuentro.

‒No lo hagas…‒susurró Aurora, agarrándola de la mano ‒Ella te abandonó en el momento en que más la necesitabas. No te causes más dolor…

Con su corazón acelerado en su pecho, Regina sabía que lo que acababa de decir Aurora era, nada más y nada menos, que la incuestionable verdad, y eso destrozó su alma. Buscó algo que decir, alguna reacción, pero no encontró nada. Incapaz de encararla por más tiempo, Regina desvió su derrotada mirada, subió al coche y partió.

Al otro lado de la calle, Emma lloró de camino a casa, como siempre hacía cuando pensaba en Regina.


	18. Capítulo 18

―Emma está en la ciudad―dijo Aurora. Daba vueltas por el sitio con paso pesado.

―¿Regina la vio?―cuestionó Elsa. Aunque no mostrara sorpresa, no imaginaba que hubiera regresado tan rápido.

―Claro que la vio. Y estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia ella, pero conseguí impedírselo―dejando escapar un suspiro, Aurora se llevó las manos a la sien y entonces se sentó ―No puedo entender qué le pasa a Regina. ¿Por qué no puede sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza?

―Aurora, tienes que impedir que Regina la vaya a buscar o que Emma venga a buscarla―dicho eso, Elsa se retiró.

Intentando ignorar la imagen de Emma martilleando en su mente, Regina contemplaba el cielo claro en medio de la noche fría. Al apartarse de la ventana, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente sobre una botella de whisky que había encima de la mesa. Aunque la había mirado con desprecio, Regina atravesó el pequeño espacio y cogió la botella sin siquiera coger un vaso. La abrió y se la llevó a los labios. El alcohol le quemó la garganta, pero no ofreció ningún alivio a su dolor. Soltó la botella en un rincón cualquiera, salió del despacho y fue a la cocina a buscar a Ruby. Sin embargo, la tristeza estampada en el rostro de Eugenia fue suficiente para hacerle recordar la equivocación que había cometido.

―Eugenia…¿Ha tenido noticias de Ruby?―avergonzada, tragó con dificultad al finalizar la pregunta ―¿No dijo a dónde iba? ¿Ni le ha mandado ninguna carta para decirle que está bien?

―No sabe escribir ni yo sé leer. Así que no. No sé nada. Con permiso.

Sintiendo el dolor y la dureza en el comportamiento de Eugenia, los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin decir nada más, subió a su cuarto con la idea de que Ruby quizás estuviera con Emma. A pesar del arrepentimiento sincero, Regina sabía que en parte era una disculpa para buscar a Emma, aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo.

Cuando la luz de la mañana y el canto de los pájaros despertaron a Regina de otra pésima noche de sueño, saltó de la cama y rápidamente se cambió de ropa. Rechazó desayunar, y se dirigía a las caballerizas para coger su caballo cuando Aurora apareció.

―Regina, qué bien que te veo…

―Estoy de salida, Aurora. Hablo contigo después.

―Es urgente. Tu caballo…

―¿Qué le pasa a mi caballo?

―Por los síntomas, sospecho que haya ingerido alguna planta venenosa o que alguna cobra le haya picado.

Sin poder articular movimiento, Regina intentó volver a la realidad, demostrar algún indicio de equilibrio mental mientras miraba a Aurora. Después de Emma, Rocinante era todo lo que más amaba. Corriendo hacia las caballerizas, casi no pudo creerse cuando lo vio echado con expresión abatida.

―Calma, querido…Todo va a ir bien―dijo ella, acariciando el pelaje suave y bien cuidado.

―Necesito tu firma en estos documentos para que me entreguen el antídoto―dijo Aurora

―¿Todavía no lo has medicado?―la voz alterada de Regina dejaba claro su enfado

―Le daré la medicina en cuanto firmes estos documentos y dejes de mirarme como si fuera la culpable.

Nerviosa y preocupada con todo lo que estaba pasando, Regina cogió los papeles de su mano y firmó sin ni siquiera molestarse en leerlos.

―Un criado ya viene con los medicamentos. ¿Puedes aplicarlos mientras yo voy a la ciudad?

Regina asintió y volvió a consolar al caballo mientras Aurora dejaba la hacienda con un plan perverso rondando por su cabeza.

Tiempo. Emma nunca más lo vería de la misma manera después de que sus padres y hermano murieran ni tras la última separación de Regina. Sin ninguna de las personas que, a su modo ella amaba, el tiempo pareció ganar un nuevo significado.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, la mirada de Emma se posó sobre el pastel que Ruby le había preparado a Henry. Cumplía dos años.

―Es bonito, Ruby. Gracias―dijo Emma, tocándole amablemente su hombro.

―De nada, señora

―Mary lo ha sacado a darle un paseo, pero ya deben estar de vuelta. ¿Vamos a poner la mesa?―sugirió Emma, pero entonces el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta invadió la estancia ―Voy a abrir, deben ser ellos.

A paso apresado, Emma atravesó la sala y cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con un desconocido.

―¿Sí?―dijo ella, estrechando los ojos mientras lo analizaba.

―¿Señora Emma Swan?

―Sí, soy yo.

―Mi nombre es Graham Humbert. Soy abogado de Regina Mills, y estoy aquí para decirle que esta casa tiene que ser desocupada hoy mismo―dijo él, sin ceremonia.

Como si precisase de algunos minutos para procesar aquellas palabras, Emma frunció el ceño, incapaz de creer lo que aquel hombre decía.

―No puede ser…Esta casa está a mi nombre.

―¿Puedo ver las escrituras?

―Yo no las tengo…

Dejando escapar una sonrisita, él dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose más.

―¿Ve esto?―levantó un papel ―Es un mandato firmado por Regina reivindicando la propiedad―añadió, retrocediendo tras darle una copia ―Al caer la tarde, volveré para estar seguro de que la casa haya sido desocupada. En caso contrario, avisaré a las autoridades. Con permiso.

Cuando él se hubo ido, Emma cerró la puerta y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se sentó en el sofá. La idea de que Regina pudiera estar vengándose era demasiado dolorosa y rasgaba su corazón. Al bajar la mirada una vez más hacia el papel en sus manos, el corazón de Emma se encogió al reconocer la firma de Regina. No había duda.

El ruido de Mary y Gepetto entrando en la casa junto con Henry resonó en el ambiente, pero el único sonido que Emma conseguía escuchar era la voz de Regina autorizando aquella orden.

―Emma, ¿ha pasado algo?―preguntó Mary, acercándose con cautela.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Emma le entregó el documento. Cubriéndose la boca con la mano, Mary se tambaleó, incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos leían.

―¿Cómo es posible que Regina haya sido capaz de tal bajeza?―preguntó Mary, incrédula ―¿Estás segura de que esta es su firma?

Mientras asentía, Emma tragaba en seco, intentando digerir lo que acababa de ser tirado sobre su cara. Lo que debía ser un día feliz, acabó volviéndose una pesadilla. Armada con esa nueva información, Emma no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la actitud perversa y vengativa de Regina arruinase el cumpleaños de su hijo. Se puso en pie, lo cogió en sus brazos, le besó la cabecita y con el corazón encogido, lo condujo hasta la tarta. La emoción trasbordó de sus ojos cuando Henry se agitó en sus brazos y sonrió. Los ojitos del niño brillaban de felicidad y gracias a esa dulzura Emma consiguió soportar el pesar en su pecho.

―Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites.

―Gracias, Mary. Pero no puedo quedarme en tu casa el resto de mi vida. Aun menos con Ruby y mi hijo.

―Bueno, sabes que tengo espacio suficiente…

―Sí, lo sé. Pero estaremos bien en la hacienda de mi padre.

―¿Y si Regina decide echarte de allí también?

―Eso no podrá hacerlo porque la hacienda está a nombre de mi padre. Ella invirtió mucho dinero para levantarla, pero continúa a su nombre.

―Está bien, entonces. Me quedaré con Henry hasta que te organices y mandaré a algunos criados para ayudaros con la mudanza.

―Gracias, Mary.

―De nada, amiga. Lo que necesites, no dudes en pedirlo.

Tras despedirse de su amiga y del hijo, Emma se puso a hacer las maletas con los nervios a flor de piel.

―Lo siento mucho, señora―la voz de Ruby interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Los labios de Emma se curvaron en una sonrisa triste antes de acercarse a Ruby y abrazarla.

―Gracias por todo. Has sido como una hermana para mí.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ruby hizo mención de decir algo, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Aprensiva, Emma se dirigió a la ventana y casi no dio crédito cuando vio a Aurora parada en el lado de afuera.

―¿La veterinaria? ¿Qué querrá con usted?―cuestionó Ruby

―No sé, pero ya lo descubriremos.

Al abrir la puerta, los ojos verdes de Emma encararon los azules de Aurora mientras la tensión comenzaba a planear entre ellas. El creciente y sofocante silencio pareció durar una eternidad cuando, por fin, Aurora tomó la palabra.

―No voy a robarte mucho tiempo ―dijo ella. Su voz era baja y suave, sin embargo fría como el hielo ―Solo he venido a decirte que Regina y yo estamos comenzando una nueva vida juntas, y que no permitiré que te metas entre nosotras.

Emma no respondió nada. Siguió encarándola en silencio. Las palabras dieron vuelta en su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a Aurora. Se sintió mareada, y acabó buscando apoyo en el hombro de Ruby para mantener el equilibrio.

―Solo era eso lo que tenía que decir. Espero que lo hayas entendido.

Y entonces ella se giró y se marchó. Tras cerrar la puerta, Emma se sentó en el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras la imagen de Regina y Aurora juntas la invadía.

―Señora…

―La he perdido, Ruby. Esta vez la he perdido para siempre.

Mirando alrededor, Emma desistió de celebrar el cumpleaños del hijo. Se levantó, cogió las maletas y dejó aquella casa repleta de recuerdos buenos y malos.

Tras casi una hora cabalgando sin destino, Regina ató el caballo del lado de fuera y con un suspiro, abrió el portón agarrando el corazón y el futuro en sus manos. Se acercó a la puerta, miró soterradamente hacia todos lados y entonces llamó dos veces. Ninguna respuesta.

―Emma…Yo…Soy yo, Regina―dijo ella, respirando hondo y llamando de nuevo.

Durante largos y dolorosos minutos, Regina llamó y esperó, y como no obtuvo respuesta, por fin decidió marcharse.

Pasaron algunos días, y Regina no obtuvo noticia de Emma. Sentada a su mesa del despacho de la casa grande, se recostó en la silla y se puso a pensar. Había algo raro para que Emma no estuviera en la casa a ninguna hora en que ella había ido a buscarla.

Conforme las horas fueron pasando, y aunque su cuerpo había tenido que asistir a algunas reuniones de la hacienda, la mente no estuvo presente en ninguna de ellas.

―Robin―lo llamó con discreción mientras seguían hacia el patio ―¿Has tenido alguna noticia de Emma?

―¿Qué tipo de noticia, patrona?

―¡Da igual, cualquiera!

―Bueno, en la ciudad se comenta que dejó aquella casa y se fue a vivir a la hacienda de su fallecido padre.

―¿Y por qué lo sabes?

―Dicen que fue después de haber recibido la visita de un misterioso hombre.

―¿Qué hombre? ¿Killian Jones?

―No, patrona. El teniente sigue preso. Por lo que parece, ese hombre no es del pueblo y no se sabe exactamente qué quería con ella, pero para que haya dejado la casa, quizás haya sido amenazada.

―¿Y por qué es ahora cuando me lo cuentas?―aunque intentaba mantener el control, su voz exaltada dejaba claro su rabia.

Robin miró a su alrededor. Suspirando hondo, volvió a encararla. Su incomodidad era palpable.

―Doña Elsa dio órdenes para que nadie hablara de la señora Emma.

Regina le lanzó una mirada de rabia y enseguida miró a su alrededor buscando a Elsa. Aunque estaba decidida a cuestionar la orden a su amiga, decidió que lo haría en otro momento. Entonces ensilló al caballo y partió en busca de algo incierto.

En pocos minutos Regina llegó a la hacienda. Tras bajar del caballo, abrió el portón de madera y echó a andar, pero tras unos pocos pasos, la vio. Cuando aquellos labios rosados se entreabrieron en un jadeo, y los ojos verdes delicados se clavaron en los de ella, Regina dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella, comprobando cómo estaría, antes de intentar abrazarla.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó Emma ―¿Has decidido venir en persona en vez de mandar a tu abogado? Aunque esta hacienda haya sido levantada con tu dinero, sigue perteneciendo a mi padre―su voz estaba comedida, pero los pensamientos no.

Con el ceño fruncido y la confusión estampado en su rostro, Regina redujo la distancia entre ellas.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―¡Pues hablo de la orden que le diste a tu abogado para que abandonara la casa donde nací y crecí!―aclaró ella, con su voz cargada de dolor.

Regina empalideció. Sus hermosos ojos castaños se nublaron, y la confusión de minutos antes se mezcló con el asombro y la inquietud.

―¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿O eres igual que tu hermano acusándome de cosas que no he hecho?

Emma clavó sus ojos en ella como puñales y alzando la mano, estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, pero Regina le agarró la muñeca.

―Sabes que yo no lo maté, ¿o no lo sabes?―Emma intentó soltarse, sin embargo Regina la atrajo hacia su pecho. Con su mano libre, apartó los cabellos dorados de su rostro ―¿Por qué te marchaste creyendo en una mentira? ¿Por qué no esperaste a que las autoridades concluyeran las investigaciones? ¿Por qué me abandonaste cuando yo más te necesitaba?

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron mientras intentaba soltarse otra vez.

―¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo te abandoné cuando tú has dado órdenes para que yo saliera de tu vida?

Regina retrocedió como si esta vez Emma la hubiera golpeado. Su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella durante un largo instante mientras su mente se obcecaba con pensamientos amargos.

―Dios mío…¿De dónde ha sacado todo eso?―perpleja, Regina llevó su mano al rostro de la rubia, pero Emma se apartó ―Prácticamente me acusaste de haber matado a tu hermano y después te marchaste…Y nunca más regresaste.

Durante un segundo, la voz de Emma quedó presa en su garganta, su corazón latiendo a mil.

―Cuando regresé al cuartel, el coronel no me dejó entrar. Dijo que tú habías dado órdenes de que mi entrada no fuera permitida. Así que regresé a la hacienda, quería pedirle a Elsa que hablara contigo, pero al llegar, mis maletas estaban preparadas porque según ella, tú ya no me querrías en tu vida.

Regina se sentía perdida, su mente era un torbellino de confusión.

―No…No puede ser. No puedo creer que Elsa haya sido capaz…―ella murmuró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Yo intenté avisarla, patrona―la voz de Ruby llamó la atención de Regina ―El día que me despidió…

Con el corazón saltando en su pecho, Regina alternó su mirada entre Emma y Ruby. No era capaz de decir nada, se acababa de enterar de que Elsa le había mentido cuando afirmó no saber los motivos de la marcha de Emma. Algo en su fuero interno le había avisado de eso, sin embargo la amistad entre ellas la había traicionado, haciendo que creyera en ella.

―Yo…Ya no entiendo nada…―pálida, Regina se restregó el rostro con las manos, mientras intentaba asimilar toda la información.

―Creo que necesitamos hablar, Regina―dijo Emma, agarrándola de la mano ―Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar.


	19. Capítulo 19

Regina apretó las manos de Emma mientras su pecho se comprimía con cada respiración irregular. Alzó las manos hacia su rostro, y Regina temblaba junto con ella.

―No sé cómo ni cuándo firmé este documento―explicó Regina ―Pero juro por Dios que esto no va a quedar así

―Regina, lo que importa es que hemos aclarado las cosas―dijo Emma, intentando aplacar la furia reflejada en los ojos de la morena.

―Quiero que me describas cómo era ese hombre que dijo ser mi abogado.

―¿Para qué, Regina?

―Habla, Emma―rebatió ella, luchando por controlar su rabia.

―¡No, Regina! No conocemos a ese hombre, no sabemos de lo que es capaz. Si vas tras él, quizás después quiera vengarse y esto no acabará nunca, o quizás termine en tragedia. ¡Así que, no! No voy a describirte nada, y tú no vas a hacer nada. Por favor.

La expresión en los hermosos ojos verdes combinaba con su suave ruego, dándole a Regina la sensación de estar entre la espada y la pared. Su mente era un caos, totalmente dominada por sus palabras. Dividida entre no querer hacer sufrir a Emma y el deseo de buscar al desconocido y dejarlo cerca de la muerte, Regina se sentía torturada por la tensión. Ella sabía que no sería capaz de escapar de su propia hostilidad si permitiera que ese hombre saliera impune, sin embargo no insistió más para que Emma no se preocupara.

―Mandaré algunos peones para ayudarte con…

―Regina, me voy a quedar aquí.

―Pero…Hemos aclarado las cosas, entonces pensé que…

―Te amo―dijo Emma, acariciándole el hombro ―Pero en este momento no quiero volver a la casa grande.

―Yo también te amo. Y siento mucho todo lo que ha sucedido…

Con su respiración en suspenso y su corazón desintegrado ante la idea de que Regina se culpaba, Emma vaciló un instante antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Hambrienta en diversos sentidos, Regina la besó con intensidad, queriendo ahogarse en todo lo que era ella, su cuerpo en busca de liberación. Un gemido de Emma vibró en su lengua, y aquello la llevó a la locura.

―Las dos necesitamos tiempo y espacio―dijo Emma, jadeante. Apartándose, intentó recomponerse ―Un pasito cada vez, poco a poco hasta que todo mejore. ¿Me entiendes?

―Sí, entiendo.

Aunque Emma veía la vacilación en sus ojos, su tono de voz era sincero. Suspirando, Regina hizo un corto movimiento de cabeza. Imaginaba que la decisión de Emma tenía relación con la presencia de Aurora y Elsa en la hacienda. Mirándose a los ojos, las dos siguieron unos minutos en silencio como si no supieran qué decir.

Queriendo borrar cualquier rastro de rabia en el rostro de Regina, Emma enlazó su cuello y la atrajo hacia ella.

―Todo estará bien―dijo ella. Asintiendo, Regina la besó. Los labios trazaron el perfil de su mandíbula antes de apartarse.

―Tengo que volver a la hacienda. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

―Claro que sí, Regina.

―¿Confías en mí, Emma? ¿Crees que no he tenido nada con Aurora ni con ninguna otra desde el día que te vi por primera vez?

―Creo en ti, mi amor

―Gracias.

Antes de marcharse, Regina la besó una vez más. La besó como si tuviera algo que demostrarle y de hecho, así era. Le demostró a Emma que ese beso solo era el comienzo.

Regina, agarrada con fuerza a las riendas del caballo, llegó a la hacienda más rápido de lo que pensaba. Trabando una batalla en su mente, dejó a Rocinante en las caballerizas y fue en busca de Robin.

―Diga, patrona…

―Ve a la ciudad y busca información sobre el desconocido. Si no es de por aquí, ciertamente se hospedó en alguna pensión del centro o de los alrededores ―ordenó. Aunque Emma no aprobara su comportamiento, Regina estaba dispuesta a poner en limpio aquella historia. A fin de cuentas, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

―¿Ha sucedido algo, patrona?

―El desgraciado se hizo pasar por mi abogado y tenía un documento firmado por mí. Quiero saber quién es él y cómo consiguió eso.

―¿No será mejor avisar a las autoridades?

―No. Búscalo y llévalo a la otra hacienda. Después dile a alguien de tu confianza que venga a avisarme.

―Como desee, patrona

―¿Dónde está Elsa?

―La he visto entrar en la casa grande hace un momento.

―Gracias, Robin. Ahora ve y haz lo que te he pedido.

Asintiendo, Robin se retiró mientras Regina recorría la casa grande en busca de Elsa. La encontró en el despacho, y no dudó en cerrar la puerta, aislándolas de cualquier interrupción.

―¿Regina? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Regina respiró hondo, determinada a decir rápidamente lo que tenía que decir. Nada de rodeos. Nada de vacilación.

―Esta mañana he tenido un reencuentro con Emma y también una larga conversación―dijo ella, la expresión dura y el tono de voz herido ―¿Por qué me has mentido?

Por un segundo, la voz de Elsa se quedó presa en su garganta y ella empalideció. Paralizada ante la amiga, sabía que la respuesta quizás no fuera la que a Regina le gustaría escuchar, la que necesitaba escuchar.

―Todo lo que he hecho fue para protegerte―dijo ella

―¿Protegerme?―susurró ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y confusión

Mientas esperaba la respuesta, una serie de emociones extrañas que no estaba preparada para afrontar vinieron a la palestra.

―Sí, protegerte de Emma―balanceando la cabeza, Elsa soltó sus temores ―Antes de que murieran tus padres, les prometí que cuidaría de ti. Fallé cuando no pude impedir que hicieras aquel acuerdo con su familia. Pero no podía fallar esta vez.

―Nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido…―susurró Regina, un susurro atormentado. Quería creer en ella, pero no lo conseguía.

―¡Quizás no tiene sentido para ti porque estás ciega! Tu vida es un constante desasosiego porque Emma en un momento te sonríe, y al momento te lo arranca.

―¡Basta!―exclamó Regina ―Primero, no necesito tu protección. Segundo, no tienes ningún derecho a meteré en mi vida. Y tercero…Nunca te perdonaré por esto.

―Regina…

―Habla con mi abogado sobre tu carta de despido―la interrumpió sin dudar ―Los vínculos que existían entre nosotras ya no existen. Ahora por favor, retírate.

Elsa sabía que la mentira que había guardado la iba a dejar triste y dolida, pero su reacción la estaba destrozando. Ella asintió, dando un corto paso hacia atrás. Incapaz de ver la decepción en los ojos de Regina, Elsa desvió la mirada y entonces se marchó.

Cuando hubo salido, Regina se recostó en el respaldo del sillón de cuero intentando librarse del torbellino de emociones que invadía su cabeza tras la confesión. Pasaron algunas horas, pero ella siguió ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

―Con permiso, patrona―murmuró Marian en cuanto Regina abrió la puerta ―Robin ha pedido que le diga que ha encontrado lo que buscaban.

Comprendiendo inmediatamente el mensaje, Regina dejó la casa grande y en pocos minutos llegó a su segunda propiedad en la región. Cuando Robin vino a su encuentro y le explicó que el farsante no parecía dispuesto a hablar, pensamientos perversos pasaron por su cabeza.

―Llévame hasta él―dijo ella. Asintiendo, Robin la condujo hasta la caseta de madera donde se guardaban las herramientas de trabajo.

Al abrir la puerta, Regina estudió su rostro, y a pesar de que nunca lo había visto antes, en aquel momento eso poco le importaba.

―¿Quién te pagó para hacerte pasar por mi abogado?―Regina fue al grano.

―No sé de lo que está hablando. Yo no he hecho nada, han cogido al hombre equivocado―dijo él.

―Ruby estaba con la señora cuando este infeliz apareció. Ella lo ha reconocido, patrona―Robin intervino.

―Última oportunidad―avisó Regina ―Solo dime el nombre de quién te pagó y te podrás marchar.

―Me están confundiendo con otra persona…

Un simple movimiento de cabeza por parte de Regina y el capataz entendió cuál sería el próximo paso. Agarrando el cuello del desconocido, Robin levantó su cabeza y se la aplastó contra el suelo, provocando un sonido sordo.

―Habla…―murmuró Regina, entre dientes, y como no hubo respuesta, dio la orden al capataz para que continuase.

Y entonces Robin lo agarró otra vez por el cuello, apretaba tan fuerte que notaba en sus pulgares los latidos del hombre. Volvió a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo y esta vez tuvo la certeza de que le había rajado el cráneo. Agarrándolo por los cabellos, Robin le dio un puñetazo en la boca, y estaba a punto de golpearlo de nuevo cuando una palabra escapó de los labios ensangrentados.

De repente, el cuerpo de Regina se tensó y una rabia infinita se vislumbró en sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la veterinaria. Luchando contra la furia que intentaba dominarla, Regina se acercó y esta vez fue ella quien lo agarró por los pelos.

―Cuenta todo lo que sabes antes de que pierda lo poco de paciencia que me queda…

A medida que él explicaba cómo todo había sucedido, Regina echaba humo. La necesidad de borrar a Aurora de la faz de la tierra se enraizaba en cada una de sus células.

―Desaparece de mi vista―dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo. Aturdido, salió tambaleándose y desapareció puerta afuera.

―¿Necesita alguna otra cosa, patrona?―preguntó Robin.

―Manda cuatro hombres de tu confianza a la hacienda del fallecido general. Emma está allí y no quiero que esté desprotegida.

Robin asintió mientras la observaba subir al caballo y partir rápidamente. No había palabras adecuadas para expresar su estado mental aquel mediodía de viernes. Unos momentos después, Regina se vio saltando del caballo en cuanto el animal entró por los portones de la hacienda. A paso apresado, siguió derecha a la consulta de la veterinaria y al abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a frente a Aurora y a Elsa.

Pasando su mirada de una a otra, Regina vaciló un instante antes de fijarla en Aurora. Su cabeza estaba agitada y a cada segundo sus pensamientos se confundían más. Optando por el amor en lugar del odio, Regina respiró hondo para calmarse y fue directo al grano.

―Mi abogado entrará en contacto contigo para finalizar los detalles de tu despido―dijo Regina. Sus ojos castaños fusilaban los azules de Aurora.

―Las cosas no son como estás pensando―murmuró la veterinaria ―Puedo explicar…

―Tu explicación no me interesa―cortándola, Regina se acercó más ―Podría denunciarte a las autoridades, pero no lo haré. Sin embargo, te aconsejo que te busques otro tipo de trabajo porque como veterinaria nunca más vas a ejercer. Yo misma me encargaré de eso―añadió, al darse cuenta de que Aurora casi había matado a Rocinante para conseguir su firma en el falso documento.

―Regina…

―¡No me toques!―haciéndose hacia atrás, Regina clavó su mirada en los ojos de Elsa antes de caminar hacia la puerta ―Espero en el fondo de mi corazón que tú no estés metida en esto.

Con un suspiro, Regina se detuvo un momento y parecía que quería decir alguna cosa, sin embargo abrió la puerta en silencio y dejó la consulta.

**Algunos días después…**

Da igual si era temprano, media mañana o final de la tarde, los pensamientos de Regina siempre estaban ligados a Emma. Tras atar al caballo, se pasó las manos por los cabellos y entró. Al avistar a Emma, su respiración falló como siempre sucedía, y Regina se dio cuenta de que mientras respirase a su lado, los días estarían completos.

Como si presintiese la presencia de Regina, Emma se giró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Hola…―comenzó Regina ―Sé que estuve por la mañana, pero he decidido venir por…Bueno, yo…

―Puedes venir las veces que quieras―dijo Emma, percibiendo su desconcierto.

―Preferiría que tú volvieras a la casa grande.

―Regina…

―Emma, no puedo prometerte que las cosas siempre vayan a ser dulces y tiernas, porque cuando tú y yo nos peleamos, lo hacemos de verdad. Pero estoy segura de que tampoco será un show de horrores porque nos amamos con más deseo―hizo una pausa, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos ―Lo que puedo prometer es que siempre significarás para mí más que mi propia respiración, y que siempre serás tú en mi vida. Siempre serás tú por encima de cualquier cosa o persona.

En aquel momento, todo lo que Emma temía desapareció, se evaporó. El rostro de Regina la cegó. Su respiración era lo único que Emma podía escuchar. Aunque Regina casi siempre llevaba su máscara de impasibilidad, sus ojos castaños revelaban más de lo que debían.

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Emma hizo mención de decir algo, pero la voz de Robin seguida de los galopes de caballo se lo impidió.

―¡Patrona!―exclamó él, saltando del lomo del animal ―Los rebeldes han saqueado algunas haciendas en los poblados vecinos y corren rumores de que están de camino para acá.

―No puedes quedarte aquí, Emma. Es muy peligroso.

―La patrona tiene razón. Los rebeldes son muy violentos y podrían hacerle daño si descubren que la señora es hija de un ex general.

―Pero, ¿quiénes son esos rebeldes?―preguntó Emma, asustada

―Son grupos contrarios al gobierno y al no poseer recursos para enfrentar al ejército, saquean haciendas y comercios―explicó Regina ―Por favor, ven conmigo.

Después de aceptar volver a la casa grande, Regina se puso a ayudarla con las maletas mientras Robin buscaba el coche. Aunque las autoridades ya estuvieran alertas, Regina prefirió no arriesgarse, limitándose a preparar solo una maleta con lo indispensable.

―Ven, Ruby―dijo Regina, extendiéndole la mano como apoyo para que subiera al coche ―Perdóname por haberte expulsado de la hacienda. No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

―No tengo nada que perdonar, patrona―dijo ella, sus ojos cargados de emoción.

―Gracias. Sé de nuevo bienvenida. O mejor…Sed de nuevo bienvenidas.

Y juntas subieron en el coche y partieron. Listas para dar ese salto sin mirar nunca más hacia atrás. Nunca más.


	20. Capítulo 20

Emma parpadeó varias veces seguidas antes de abrir los ojos por completo. Por un segundo no supo dónde estaba. Pero entonces, sus ojos se posaron en Regina, adormecida a su lado. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y quiso extender la mano y tocarla, pero suspiró y resistió la tentación, dejándola dormir. Parecía que finalmente las dos se habían librado de las complejas y enmarañadas capas del comienzo. A paso lento y cuidadoso, hizo amago de salir del cuarto para ir a ver a su hijo, pero se detuvo delante de la ventana cuando lo vio fuera jugando en el jardín con otros niños.

―¿Qué haces ahí parada?―la voz de Regina llamó se atención. De pie, mirando hacia ella aún con el sueño visible en su rostro, Regina la atrajo hacia sus brazos ―Buenos días, querida. ¿Has dormido bien?

―Como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía―dijo Emma, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

―¿Qué te parece desayuno en el jardín?

―¡Me parece una óptima idea!

Con el transcurso de las días, la normalidad pareció reinar entre ellas, aunque los trabajos de la hacienda hubieran aumentado el doble desde que Elsa y Aurora ya no trabajaran en la propiedad.

―Hace un día espectacular―dijo Emma, abriendo las cortinas con entusiasmo, permitiendo que el sol de comienzo de primavera inundase el ambiente ―Me encantaría pasear contigo por el campo de manzanas.

Sonriéndole, con las manos en la cadera, Regina se acercó.

―Eso me huele a una invitación para hacer el amor debajo de un manzano.

Dejando escapar una hermosa carcajada, Emma balanceó la cabeza y estaba a punto de responderle, pero la llegada de Marian acompañada del coronel y algunos soldados se lo impidió. Se hizo un extraño silencio, hasta que el coronel decidió romperlo.

―Buenos días…―murmuró él al mismo tiempo que hacía un ligero saludo con la cabeza ―¿Podemos hablar un minuto, señora Mills?

―Le escucho, coronel―seca, Regina le dirigió una mirada poco amigable.

―¿No sería mejor que habláramos en privado?―sugirió él

―No. Aquí está bien. Siéntese.

Intentando ocultar su descontento, el coronel la encaró durante unos segundos, parecía querer leer algo en sus ojos. Carraspeando, incomodado con la presencia de Emma, finalmente él se sentó.

―Y entonces, coronel―Regina cruzó sus brazos, preguntándose cuándo comenzaría la conversación ―¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Percibiendo el tono sarcástico en su voz, él la fusiló con la mirada antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Señora Mills, creo que ya es de su conocimiento la destrucción que los rebeldes están causando en los pueblos vecinos…

―Sí, he escuchado algo al respecto―dijo ella, sin mucho interés.

―¿Ha escuchado también que su próximo destino es Storybrooke?

―¿Por qué no va directo al grano, coronel?

―Bueno, estoy proponiendo vigilancia y seguridad a todos los hacendados de la región. A cambio, pido algunas cabezas de ganado para alimentar a las tropas.

Regina se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana mientras pensaba qué decir. Al girarse, ella lo miró desde la otra punta del salón. La respuesta llegó firme y seca.

―Agradezco la propuesta, coronel. Pero tengo gente suficiente en la hacienda para encargarse de la seguridad.

El coronel, mostrando reprobación en su mirada, se levantó y se acercó a Regina.

―Señora Mills, quiero recordarle que los rebeldes atacan en grandes grupos, y que es preciso mucho más que meros peones para poder detenerlos.

―No se preocupe, coronel. Confío en mis meros peones. Solo que no entiendo a qué viene esa propuesta si es su obligación mantener a la población segura.

―No dispongo de tantos hombres y por tanto no podemos estar en todas partes. Donando unas cabezas de ganado para alimentar a las tropas, la señora contribuye con el gobierno y mantiene su hacienda en seguridad porque obviamente daremos prioridad a quien esté contribuyendo.

Dejando escapar una breve carcajada, Regina dio un paso hacia delante y lo miró a los ojos

―Lo siento mucho, coronel. No estoy interesada en su propuesta. Ahora si me permite…

Los ojos de Emma se dirigieron de Regina, que indicaba la puerta, al coronel que tensaba su mandíbula. Dejando ver su enfado ante su rechazo, pidió permiso e hizo mención de salir, pero antes se detuvo un momento.

―Pensé que usted era algo más inteligente que sus padres, señora Mills…

Emma se sobresaltó cuando Regina empujó la mesa. El jarrón y los candelabros entrechocaron por el impacto. Con una mano apoyada en la mesa, y la otra apuntando hacia el coronel, las venas de su cuello eran bien palpables.

―¡Ni se atreva a mencionarlos!―exclamó ella, con el tono de voz elevado.

―¡Baje el tono cuando hable conmigo, señora Mills! ¡Puedo mandar detenerla por desacato!

Aparentemente impasible ante la amenaza del coronel, Regina esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Cruzando sus brazos, habló despacio. Su tono ahora era casi un susurro.

―Estoy en mi casa y aquí dentro hablo como me dé la gana.

―Tenga cuidado, señora Mills. Sería una pena que una mujer tan joven y tan rica tuviera el mismo destino que los padres.

Emma, con la boca entreabierta en un jadeo silencioso y los ojos desorbitados, encaró a Regina hecha un manojo de nervios. La morena frunció el ceño, acto que hizo que sus arrugas se marcaran más. Los ojos castaños, siempre hipnotizadores y hermosos, adquirieron un tono más profundo, tan oscuro y vengativo, que Emma se sintió incapaz de continuar mirando hacia ellos. En pánico, ella tragó en seco, preparándose para la tormenta.

Regina saltó y agarró el cuello del uniforme del coronel, alzándolo un poco del suelo, sus nudillos poniéndose blancos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que parecían dos amantes a punto de compartir un caluroso beso.

―Si piensa que va a hacer conmigo lo mismo que hizo con ellos, está profundamente equivocado―gruñó ella

Inmóvil como una piedra, el coronel encaró a Regina en silencio, sus ojos brillando como un fuego que se expande por el bosque. Jadeante, Emma se acercó y agarró el brazo de Regina, intentando controlar la situación.

―Regina…―dijo ella, parpadeando rápidamente, en un pánico creciente ―El coronel ya se va. Voy a acompañarlo a la puerta…

Con una mirada de pura furia, Regina soltó al coronel lentamente. Su cuerpo temblaba, ansiando la sangre de aquel hombre. Respirando hondo, ella finalmente se apartó.

―Señor coronel, acompáñeme, por favor―dijo Emma, casi sin aliento

Asintiendo, él se arregló el cuello del uniforme mientras la seguía.

―Coronel, acepte mis disculpas en nombre de Regina. Está muy nerviosa debido a algunos contratiempos que han tenido lugar en la hacienda.

―Entiendo, señorita Swan. Y espero que usted pueda conversar con ella y convencerla para que cambie de opinión.

―Hablaré con ella, sí, coronel. Y una vez más, disculpe.

―Qué tenga un buen día, señorita.

Cuando el coronel se hubo ido, Emma cerró la puerta y también sus ojos. Dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, se apoyó en el sofá y se sentó. Masajeándose las sienes, intentó luchar contra el palpitante dolor de cabeza, contra la sensación de que el cráneo iba a quebrarse. La tensión se expandía por todos los músculos de su cuerpo cuando la voz de Regina se hizo presente.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí. ¿Y tú?

―También lo estoy.

―Regina, no me gusta ese hombre. No confío en él.

―Ni yo.

―Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptaste donar las cabezas de ganado? Es mejor tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo.

―¡Ni muerta! ¡Lo que quiero es que el coronel y todo su ejército se mueran!

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron ante aquellas palabras. Aunque no conociera la historia, ella sabía que la reacción de Regina tenía relación con la muerte de sus padres.

―Disculpa. Solo estoy preocupada por ti―murmuró Emma rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

―Lo sé, pero no te preocupes―le dio un beso en la cabeza, y retrocedió unos pasos ―Voy a hablar con Robin y en seguida vengo a buscarte para ir al campo de manzanas.

Después de que Emma asintió, Regina abrió la puerta, pero antes de que su mente pudiera digerir la conversación que había acabado de mantener con el coronel, otro tormento apareció.

―Hola Regina. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?―cuestionó Elsa ―Hola, Emma―añadió en tono casi inaudible.

Regina se encogió de hombros con cierta mala voluntad y se giró volviendo al salón. Escuchó a Emma saludar a su ex amiga, escucho también a Elsa cerrar la puerta pero se mantuvo en silencio.

―¿He llegado en mala hora? Parece que vais a salir.

―Sí, estábamos a punto de salir―respondió Regina, con una dureza y frialdad que ni si quiera se preocupó por ocultar.

―Ah―Elsa miró alrededor. Soltando el aire que estaba aguantando, centró su atención en la puerta ―Quizás sea mejor conversar en otro momento.

―No íbamos a ningún sitio importante―intervino Emma, al notar la incomodidad en su rostro ―Os dejo a solas para que podáis charlar a gusto.

Con sus ojos fijos en el vaso de whisky que se acababa de servir, Regina ni se molestó en mirarla a los ojos mientras ella se acercaba.

―Disculpa, tú tenías razón…―dijo ella, posando delicadamente su mano sobre su hombro.

Apartándose con violencia, Regina se soltó y fusiló a Elsa con la mirada.

―Me equivoqué, Regina. Pero…

―¡Sí, te equivocaste!―ella la interrumpió―Has hecho todo lo contrario a aquello que esperaba de ti. Y nunca esperé esto de una amiga a la que conozco de casi toda la vida. Alguien a quien considero una hermana―Regina le lanzó una mirada de rabia, y enseguida, volvió a centrar su mirada en el vaso. Vaciándolo de un sorbo, intentó calmarse.

―Si pudiera volver atrás…

―¡Pero no puedes!―soltando el vaso sobre la mesa, se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Regina no estaba segura si la amistad podría salvarse. En aquel momento, no estaba segura de si la valía la pena salvarla porque se sentía traicionada.

―Tienes razón, Regina. No debí hacer lo que hice. Pero cuando Aurora me dijo que Emma te culpaba por la muerte de su hermano, sentí mucha rabia. Disculpa…

―¿Rabia? ¿Y tú qué tenías que ver con eso? De cualquier manera, no es a mí a quien le debes unas disculpas. Es a Emma.

―La verdad es que os debo disculpas a las dos―soltando un suspiro de resignación, Elsa bajó la mirada―Pero entenderé si tú nunca más quieres hablar conmigo.

Mientras hablaba, Elsa notó, horrorizada, que su garganta se contraía, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar y la voz le fallaba.

―¿Conocías lo del documento que Aurora me hizo firmar? ¿Lo del falso abogado?―los ojos de Regina la escrutaban, como si intentara leer su alma. La tensión, aunque a distancia, era perceptible.

―No, Regina. Juro que no sabía nada de eso.

Viendo cómo la amiga estaba sudando frío intentando hacer las paces con ella, Regina pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con Emma la noche anterior. Emma le había contado cómo de liberada se sintió al perdonar a la madre y al hermano por los errores que ambos habían cometido con ella. Aunque sabía que Elsa había empeorado una situación ya mala, aun teniendo dificultad para lidiar con el sentimiento de traición, Regina sabía que guardar rencor no sería bueno para ninguna de ellas. La amiga estaba enarbolando una bandera blanca y Regina tenía que considerarlo.

Intentando ocultar el resentimiento que aún sentía, Regina encaró a Elsa durante un momento antes de extenderle la mano en un gesto de aceptación.

Aún temblorosa, Elsa respiró hondo y soltó el aire mientras apretaba la mano de Regina con firmeza.

―Gracias, amiga mía―ella tragó, intentando no atragantarse―Te agradezco mucho que no desistas de nuestra amistad. Significa mucho para mí.

―Estoy feliz por saber que Elsa y tú volvéis a ser amigas―comentó Emma, mientras mordisqueaba una manzana.

―No estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto…

―Claro que has hecho lo correcto, Regina. Además, ella me ha pedido disculpas por lo sucedido.

―Está bien. No vamos a hablar más de eso.

―¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?

Agarrando la mano de Emma, Regina la condujo entre los manzanos y enseguida se sentaron en el banco favorito, desde donde se veía toda la plantación. El sol ya estaba poniendo, bañando los árboles de una suave luz.

―Quiero hablar de cuánto te amo, y de cómo cada día me enamoró un poco más de ti…

―¿Por qué, Regina?―la pregunta cortó el aire antes de que ella pudiera pensárselo dos veces ―¿Por qué me escogiste? Tú vivías en la capital. Eres hermosa, rica. Podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras. ¿Por qué yo? Además, nada hay en mí que encaje con lo que tú necesitas y mereces.

―¿Por qué me preguntas eso?―cuestionó Regina, su cuerpo inmóvil y la mirada imperturbable.

―Porque solo consigo hacer una lista de las razones por las que tú no deberías quererme.

Cogiendo la mano de Emma, Regina se levantó y tiró de ella dulcemente. Sus ojos estudiaron su rostro.

―No estoy segura si algún día vas a entender, pero te necesito más que mi propia respiración. Eres una necesidad, no un querer. Desde el día en que te conocí, en el segundo en que mis ojos se cruzaron contigo, nunca más hubo nadie que mereciese ocupar un centímetro de espacio en mi mente.

Emma no dejó que dijera nada más y la besó con intensidad. Sus palabras se grabaron en su corazón. Ahora, ella solo quería respirarla.

―Te amo, Regina…―murmuró ella entre beso y beso

―Yo también te amo, Emma. Y te amaré durante el resto de mi vida. Eso te lo prometo.

Regina sabía que su promesa sería fácil se cumplir. Preferiría arder en las profundidades del infierno que faltar a su palabra porque Emma era todo para ella: su amor, su amante, su amiga. Suya. Para siempre.


	21. Capítulo 21

Inclinando la boca sobre la de Emma, Regina la besó con pasión, inhalando profundamente, como intentara aspirarla. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, y notó cómo el rubor se expandía lentamente por su cuello mientras Regina iba apartando la sábana.

‒Eres un despertador de primera calidad‒susurró Regina, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de Emma antes de fijarse en sus labios.

Aunque parecía perdida en las sensaciones que los besos de Regina le provocaban, Emma se echó a reír al escuchar esas palabras y fue a decir algo, pero violentos golpes al otro lado de la puerta se lo impidieron.

‒¡Un momento!‒gritó Regina, nada contenta con aquella interrupción. Se levantó de la cama, se puso la camisa blanca de botones y segundos después, abrió la puerta ‒¿Elsa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué escándalo es este?

‒Disculpa por despertaros, Regina. Pero tenemos serios problemas…

‒Di de una vez lo que ha pasado.

‒Los rebeldes han incendiado la otra hacienda.

Con los puños cerrados en los laterales de su cuerpo, Regina apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la noticia.

‒¿Dónde está Robin?‒preguntó. Su respiración estaba irregular y el corazón latía a toda velocidad.

‒Robin ya salió para allá con otros peones.

‒Voy para allá ahora mismo. Por favor, quédate aquí y encárgate de todo.

‒Sin problema, Regina

Tras cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta, Regina se encontró con Emma sentada en la cama. Los ojos verdes parecían asustados y tan tensos como los de ella.

‒Voy contigo‒Emma saltó de la cama cuando Regina comenzó a vestirse

‒Mejor no, cariño. Aquí estás a salvo. Además, voy a caballo.

Asintiendo, Emma examinó cada del detalle del rostro de Regina. Se notaba de lejos que estaba a punto de estallar. Cuando las dos se despidieron con un beso y Regina hubo dejado el cuarto, Emma caminó hasta la ventana y la vio subir al caballo y salir a todo galope.

Al atravesar el pequeño puente que conducía derecho a los campos de caña de azúcar de la segunda propiedad en esa misma región, Regina apenas conseguí lidiar con las complejas emociones que estaba experimentando. Sus ojos castaños barrieron el área, registrando cada destrozo provocado por la furia de las llamas durante la madrugada. Soltando un suspiro de desaliento, desvió la mirada al escuchar la voz de Robin.

‒Lo siento mucho, patrona. Cuando los peones pudieron sofocar el fuego, ya era demasiado tarde. No ha sido posible salvar la plantación.

‒¿Algún animal ha muerto en el incendio?

‒Afortunadamente, no, patrona. Ningún animal ha muerto y por increíble que parezca, ninguno ha sido robado. Los hemos contado a todos, incluso los de pequeño tamaño como las gallinas.

‒Maldito coronel…‒murmuró ella, entre dientes

‒¿Coronel? ¿Pero no han sido los rebeldes?

‒¿De verdad crees que los rebeldes incendiarían los campos y se marcharían sin llevarse nada? ¿Puedes verle algún sentido a eso?‒fusilándolo con la mirada, ella suspiró pesadamente

‒Tiene razón, patrona. Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Digo, no tenemos pruebas de que haya sido el coronel…

‒No necesitamos pruebas para responsabilizarlo por lo sucedido…

Aunque no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando, Robin asintió. Tras darles instrucciones a los empleados sobre lo que deberían hacer, Regina regresó a la casa grande.

‒¿El coronel? ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de tal bajeza?‒preguntó Elsa

‒No han robado nada, ni una cabeza de ganado‒explicó Regina ‒El incendio fue provocado para que acepte su propuesta. Pero si piensa que con eso me ha asustado, está completamente equivocado.

‒Mi amor‒comenzó Emma ‒¿Ves por qué no debes enfrentarte a ese hombre? Es peligroso, Regina. Prométeme que no vas a ir tras él.

Aunque los latidos de su corazón hubieran vuelto a la normalidad, Regina no se atrevió a mirar a Emma. Cruzó los brazos y se acercó a la ventana. El sol ya se había escondido tras los árboles hacía tiempo, y la luna llena había tomado su lugar. Respirando hondo, Regina asintió. De verdad estaba siendo sincera al prometer que no iría tras él, pero sin duda tomaría providencias en relación a lo sucedido. Recordaba a su padre, preocupado por los ataques después de haberse negado a contribuir con el ejército. También se acordaba de su madre, suplicando para que se marcharan a la capital o sencillamente aceptaran contribuir con los requisitos impuestos por los capitanes y coroneles del ejército. Pero Henry se negaba porque sabía que huir los haría ver culpables sin serlo, y contribuir acarrearía entrar en un círculo vicioso sin plazo de validez.

‒No puedo permitir que la historia se repita‒susurró ella, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y confusión

Al girarse, Regina examinó cada detalle de su rostro. Emma parecía estar tan preocupada como ella.

‒Mis padres fueron acusados de traición cuando se negaron a alimentar a las tropas del ejército. En la época, capitanes y coroneles estaban en el poder y el país en guerra porque muchas personas eran contrarias al gobierno. Ante la situación, quien estaba en el poder decidió que los hacendados de la región tenían que contribuir con las tropas para que todos estuvieran a salvo. Mi padre se negó a contribuir. Él sabía que el ejército recibía dinero suficiente para alimentar y armar a las tropas. Sabía también que los capitanes y los coroneles robaban ese dinero, pero los soldados tenían que ser alimentados‒respiró hondo mientras desviaba la mirada de los ojos de Emma y la dirigía a la ventana abierta ‒Cuando mi padre se negó y les cuestionó sobre el dinero destinado a los soldados, ellos armaron una trampa y los acusaron, a él y a mi madre, de traición al gobierno. El día 1 de febrero fueron ejecutados en el cuartel.

Un peso se aposentó en el pecho de Emma al darse cuenta de que la ejecución tuvo lugar el mismo día en que Regina cumplía años. Con lágrimas en los ojos, fue testigo de una expresión bastante familiar: la de una persona que contaba una historia sin querer emocionarse. Ella sabía que los padres de Regina habían fallecido, pero desconocía la historia sobre la supuesta traición que pocas personas se atrevían a mencionar. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, Emma siguió mirándola, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

‒Siento mucho tu pérdida y todo lo que has tenido que pasar

‒Gracias

‒Si no te importa, me encantaría escuchar los recuerdos que tienes de ellos‒Emma hablaba en voz baja y cautelosa mientras la miraba.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Regina.

‒¿De verdad?

Asintiendo, Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho al observar su expresión de sorpresa y sufrimiento.

‒Sería un honor

Tirando de ella para que se sentara en el sofá, Regina tardó unos minutos en poner en orden sus ideas.

‒Bien, cuando era pequeña…

‒¡Maldita Regina!‒exclamó el coronel, mientras estrujaba la carta en sus manos.

‒¿Qué ha hecho ella, coronel?‒preguntó Will, el brazo derecho del coronel.

‒Esa desgraciada ha puesto una denuncia en la embajada y esto es un aviso‒explicó, alzando el papel entrujado ‒Si alguna otra hacienda es atacada, pensarán que no estoy haciendo mi trabajo y mandaran a un General a ocupar mi puesto.

‒Siempre he dicho que la señora Mills es una mujer inteligente, coronel. Además, tiene muchos contactos e influencia en la capital y…

‒¡Cállate!‒exclamó, los ojos inyectados en sangre ‒¿Crees que no sé todo eso? ¡Ahora sal de aquí y déjame solo!

Con la mandíbula palpitando de lo apretada que la tenía, los hombros contraídos de una manera hostil y los ojos oscuros ardiendo como carbón en llamas, el coronel Hades observó salir a su subordinado.

‒Veremos quién es más inteligente, señora Mills…‒dijo él, y a paso apresado y firme, se dirigió al calabozo donde estaban los prisioneros.

Aunque supiera que era imposible que aquella figura enflaquecida y empalidecida que un día fuera un eficiente soldado se recuperase y estuviera como antes, el coronel no se veía capaz de encontrar otra solución.

‒Buenos días, teniente Jones‒murmuró Hades

Aunque no había apartado sus ojos de él, Killian no respondió. El silencio permaneció entre los dos, y desviando la mirada, Killian esperaba que el coronel se marchara y no dijera nada más, sin embargo, eso no sucedió. Hades continuó allí, y no apartó su mirada de él.

‒¿Qué está mirando?‒Killian preguntó

La agresiva pregunta no pareció ofender al coronel que respondió con calma.

‒Estoy mirando a un hombre que no aguanta más.

Inmerso cada día en una batalla de supervivencia y resignación, Killian bajó la mirada, incapaz de replicar aquella verdad. Al igual que se espera a un amante, Kilian esperaba todas las noches el momento en que los guardias abandonan el calabozo y entonces lloraba profundamente, pero con sollozos silenciosos, ahogados por la fina manta sucia y maloliente que lo ahogaba, necesitando respirar. Todas las noches sucedía lo mismo: él lloraba, incluso ansiaba eso, y no conseguía parar hasta que de tan cansado se dejaba dormir.

Al darse cuenta de la vulnerabilidad, de la vergüenza y de la derrota en sus expresiones, Hades dio un paso adelante y abrió la celda.

‒Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte todos tus crímenes y a devolverte el puesto de teniente‒dijo él

‒Imagino que quiere algo a cambio…‒Killian finalmente se pronunció

‒Nada más justo, ¿no crees? De cualquier forma, lo que yo quiero no es nada que tú no puedas darme.

‒¿Y qué quiere usted…?

‒Tu lealtad, teniente. Nada más que eso.

‒Antes que nada, demos la bienvenida al teniente Killian Jones‒comenzó el coronel ‒El teniente ha cumplido su pena y ahora estaba de vuelta entre nosotros.

Mientras Killian era saludado por los colegas del cuartel, el coronel seleccionaba un líder para cada grupo y una sonrisa arrogante brotó en sus labios al imaginarse la cara de Regina cuando se enterara de la noticia.

‒He recibido una carta de la embajada instruyéndome a aumentar la seguridad en las grandes haciendas de nuestra región, así que, se formaran grupos de cinco soldados. Cada grupo será enviado a una propiedad y permanecerá allí hasta nueva orden.

En silencio, los soldados asintieron. Tras formarse los grupos, el coronel adjudicó a cada uno una zona. Entonces los ojos de Killian se desorbitaron al darse cuenta de que estaría de nuevo frente a frente con Emma. Al día siguiente, nada le pareció real. Se sentía inmerso en una niebla de cansancio y euforia que no dejaba lugar a rechazo.

El tiempo había cambiado de nuevo. Hacía calor y lucía el sol cuando Killian llegó a la hacienda Mills acompañado de otros cuatro soldados. Las miradas curiosas e inquisitivas de los criados los acompañaban, los murmullos incomprensibles llegaban a sus oídos, pero a Killian no le importaba. Sin embargo, al entrar en el patio y darse de cara con Emma y Regina, para él, el tiempo se detuvo.

‒¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?‒preguntó Regina, acercándose al grupo

‒¿La señora no fue informada sobre la estrategia del ejército para proteger a los hacendados y coger a los rebeldes?‒preguntó Killian.

‒¡Márchate de mi hacienda!‒ella alteró el tono de voz, ignorando por completo su explicación

‒Estoy cumpliendo órdenes, señora Mills. Si mi presencia le incomoda, hable con el coronel.

Por un instante, Regina permaneció en silencio mientras los dos se encaraban. Su expresión endurecía a medida que iba procesando la información. Ella continuó inmóvil, sin hablar, cosa que era más aterradora que cualquier posible e inesperado ataque al teniente.

‒Deja que los soldados hagan su trabajo, querida‒dijo Emma, a su lado. Girándose, Regina la encaró. Una única mirada de aquellos hermosos y tranquilos ojos verdes ablandó su corazón ‒Teniente, deseo que usted y sus hombres tengan un gran día de trabajo‒y con eso, Emma se giró y condujo a Regina hacia el interior de la casa grande.

Mirándose cara a cara, las dos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, como si quisieran dar tiempo para que los fantasmas del pasado se calmaran.

‒Gracias…‒susurro Regina, y Emma le sonrió, comprendiendo su instinto natural, siempre intentando proteger sus sentimientos. Regina siempre la protegería, ocultando sus miedos. Mientras la observaba, Emma decidió revelar algo que había comenzado a sentir en los últimos meses, pero que hasta ese momento no había reconocido, tras ver a Killian de nuevo. Era una sensación tan reconfortante que podría derretirla.

‒Te amo, Regina. Arrancaría mi corazón solo para demostrarte cuánto te amo‒dijo Emma, extendiendo las manos y agarrando su rostro para que la mirara ‒No dejes que la presencia de Killian sea la causa de tu aflicción. Está claro que solo es una estrategia del coronel para provocarte después de que tú contactaras con la embajada.

‒Lo sé, pero no confío en él. Tengo miedo de que le haga algo a Henry o a ti…‒la rabia que Regina sentía no se dejó ver en sus palabras, sencillamente sonó cansada.

‒Killian no me ama, ni ama a su hijo. Pero no creo que nos odie hasta el punto de querer hacernos daño.

‒No debería estar aquí. Mató a Víctor e intentó matarme.

‒Algún día pagará por sus errores, pero ahora, olvídalo. Killian también ha sufrido mucho, Regina…Y creo que se merece una segunda oportunidad. Todos nos la merecemos.

Hacía dos semanas y cuatro días que el grupo de soldados liderados por el teniente Killian Jones estaba alojado en la hacienda. Al contrario de lo que habían imaginado, el coronel no recibió ninguna queja de Regina, tampoco una respuesta positiva en relación al acuerdo que él le había propuesto. Consciente de que le había salido el tiro por la culata, acabó retirándolos de la propiedad.

‒¿Lo ves? Como no has mostrado señal de incomodidad, el coronel ha retirado a los soldados de la hacienda‒dijo Emma, tan dulce que el corazón de Regina vibró.

Estando de acuerdo con ella, Regina asintió y sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Emma le daba la fuerza que ella ni sabía que poseía. Estaba segura de que el día siguiente sería difícil, y las próximas semanas también, pero, de alguna manera, también sabía que al lado de Emma sobreviviría.


	22. Capítulo 22

Recostada dentro de la bañera, Emma intentaba relajarse en el baño templado que Ruby acababa de prepararle, sin embargo, una imagen no salía de su cabeza: la ejecución de Henry Mills y su esposa. Regina había convivido con eso todos los días, sola. Emma quiso llorar por ella, por su traumática adolescencia, y por sí misma, pues los tentáculos del abominable crimen de los coroneles y capitanes del ejército habían destruido la imagen de hombres buenos como el general Swan, su fallecido y amado padre. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando Regina apareció abriendo una toalla, y también una sonrisa.

―Henry ya se durmió―dijo ella, envolviéndola en la toalla ―¿Estás bien? Pareces abatida.

―Está todo bien, mi amor―dijo Emma, sabiendo que nada podría hacer para borrar sus tristes recuerdos.

―Ven―Regina tomó su mano y la llevó deliberadamente al cuarto ―No quiero que te atormentes con las cosas que te conté. Es pasado…Y contigo a mi lado, todos los días son completos y felices.

Una botella de vino y dos copas esperaban por ellas en la cabecera de la cama. El cuarto estaba bañado por la suave luz de la luna llena. Cuando Emma se sentó en la cama, Regina se arrodilló delante de ella. Le besó los labios delicadamente y desenrolló la toalla de su cuerpo. Su toque era suave, casi no tocaba su piel, pero tan sensual e intenso que Emma apenas podía respirar. Poco tiempo después ellas cayeron sobre la cama, buscándose una a la otra, dando y recibiendo caricias con las que, hasta hoy, Emma apenas se atrevió a soñar. Una vez más, hicieron el amor de una forma que ese día fue más allá de cualquier cosa que ellas podían imaginar.

Cuando los rayos de sol apuntaron por las rendijas de la ventana, los ojos castaños de Regina se abrieron y encontraron dos bellas esmeraldas encarándola.

―Buenos días―dijo Emma, sin moverse

―Hola―murmuró Regina, traviesa, una sonrisa brotando en sus labios.

Durante más de media hora, las dos siguieron entrelazadas, amorosas y somnolientas, hasta que se obligaron a levantar. Henry ya había desayunado y cuando ellas bajaron, él corrió a su encuentro y Regina lo cogió en brazos, tirando los bracitos alrededor de su cuello para abrazarla. Hacía poco que había salido del baño, el cabello aún estaba mojado, y su rostro rosado y limpio.

―Estás creciendo muy rápido, muchachito―comentó Regina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ―Casi no puedo cogerte en brazos.

―Es la edad, Regina―bromeó Emma, golpeando suavemente su espalda.

El salón entero estalló en una carcajada, pero de repente, se hizo un silencio mortal.

―Siento mucho interrumpir la reunión familiar―dijo el coronel, a paso lento y amenazador ―Señora Mills, necesito que me acompañe.

―¿A dónde? ¿Y por qué?―intervino Emma, antes mismo de que Regina dijera nada.

―La señora Mills es sospechosa de traición al gobierno, así que, debe acompañarme y aclarar algunas cosas…

Emma observó con compasión el rostro ansioso de Regina, sin poder evitarlo, imágenes de lo sucedido con sus padres invadieron su mente.

―Tranquila―Regina le tocó amablemente el hombro ―Voy a acompañar al coronel y pronto estaré de vuelta porque él no tiene nada contra mí―añadió, desviando su mirada de Emma y fusilando al hombre que tenía delante.

Emma asintió, deseando que su corazón se calmara.

Llovía cuando Regina dejó la hacienda al lado de Hades para dirigirse al cuartel. El otoño había dejado días maravillosos hasta la semana anterior, pero ahora el viento frío prometía cambios. En mitad del camino, Regina intentó apartar el miedo al recordar lo que les había sucedido a sus madres, y a medida en que la lluvia arreciaba más, una angustia crecía en su pecho porque el día en que ellos fueron sacados de la casa también llovía.

―Las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes si no me hubiera desafiado, señora Mills―Hades quebró el silencio

Dejando escapar una sonrisa, ella clavó su mirada en la de él.

―Si piensa que va a hacer conmigo lo que hizo con mis padres, está muy equivocado.

―Podemos acabar con esto ahora mismo, si está dispuesta a pagar el precio.

―¡No gasto un centavo en usted ni en ese inmundo cuartel!

La franqueza de su afirmación, claramente verdadera y decidida, sorprendió al coronel.

―Veo que ha heredado el orgullo de su padre, cosa que no es nada buena, sobre todo en este momento―cuando el coche se detuvo, él bajó y la condujo directamente a una celda.

―Espere un momento―habló Regina―Usted dijo que aclararía algunas cosas, no que iba a dejarme presa―añadió, e hizo mención de abalanzarse sobre él, pero dos soldados la agarraron y la empujaron dentro de la celda.

―Y fue lo que hice―dijo él―Ahora solo necesito firmar la sentencia―Y entonces se retiró, dejando escapar una carcajada cuando escuchó cómo ella golpeaba los barrotes.

Tras caminar en círculos en el pequeño espacio en que estaba confinada, Regina se acostó en la pequeña cama y examinó su reloj de bolsillo, sin creerse que solo habían pasado dos horas. Acostada, inmóvil, estaba lejos incluso de la posibilidad de llorar. Perdida en sus pensamientos, en aquel cubículo oscuro y frío, Regina tenía la sensación de escuchar la desesperación de la madre, el grito cansado y angustioso, y su corazón se despedazaba en el pecho.

―Regina, ¿cómo estás? He venido lo más rápido que he podido―dijo el abogado.

―¡No estoy bien y quiero salir de aquí! Ese miserable no puede mantenerme aquí

―Desgraciadamente las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen. El coronel capturó a uno de los líderes de los rebeldes y este confesó que donabas ganado y dinero para apoyar su causa.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Es todo una trampa!

―El hecho es que para probar que se trata de una trampa se requiere un tiempo del que no disponemos.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir?

―Eso quiere decir que tenemos un plazo de quince días para demostrar que es una trampa, en caso contrario…Bueno, ya sabes…―colocándose las gafas de pasta y la corbata, él carraspeó acercándose a las gradas ―Existe otra salida…

―¿Qué salida?

―Aunque seas inocente, puedes confesar el crimen de traición, y pedir perdón al gobierno. Entonces donarías una de tus propiedades como prueba de tu arrepentimiento.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Nunca confesaré un crimen que no he cometido!

―Regina, escúchame un minuto…Claro que ese líder no ha dicho la verdad. Ha sido torturado y cualquiera en quien el ejército ponga sus manos será torturado también y dirá lo que el coronel quiere escuchar.

―Mi respuesta es no.

―Está bien. Entonces es mejor que me dé prisa para conseguir tu liberación. Nos vemos en breve.

Regina asintió, en silencio, haciendo de todo para contener, al menos esa vez, las malditas lágrimas. Retrocediendo, ella se sentó en la pequeña cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Segundos después, al alzar la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes de Emma. Al ver las lágrimas brotar en aquellos ojos tan lindos, Regina se detestó por haberlas provocado.

―Mi amor, no deberías estar aquí―murmuró Regina, levantándose de sopetón

―Ni tú, cariño―pasando una de sus manos por el espacio entre los barrotes, Emma le acarició el rostro ―Hoy mismo iré a la capital.

Emma, de súbito, percibió la sorpresa en las facciones de Regina y acercándose lo máximo que podía, ella miró hacia los lados y entonces susurró.

―Voy a hablar directamente con el general.

―No es tan sencillo, Emma…Además, mi abogado va a resolver…

―Regina―Emma la interrumpió ―Soy hija del fallecido general y por respeto a mi padre, no se negará a escucharme―respiró hondo e intentó controlar la sensación de ahogamiento que comenzó a sentir en cuanto empezó a hablar con su abogado ―Sé que uno de los líderes te está acusando, y muchos otros te acusarán para librarse de las torturas que se cometen en el cuartel.

―Perdóname por meterte en esto…

―No hay nada que perdonar, Regina. Has hecho mucho por mí, mucho más de lo que merecía. Ahora déjame hacer algo por ti.

Y entonces Emma la besó, y Regina fue invadida por una sensación pura y maravillosa, que parecía apaciguar un deseo que ella desconocía.

―Te amo, Emma. Y si muriera ahora, moriría feliz.

―No digas eso, porque aún tenemos muchas cosas que vivir.

Un segundo beso y entonces Emma se fue. El coche ya la esperaba a las afueras del cuartel, y al lado de Elsa marchó en busca de una esperanza para que Regina no tuviera el mismo destino que sus padres.

Una noche más llegó, y Regina se sentía física y mentalmente exhausta. No conseguía dormir, ni incluso llorar. Pasó la madrugada sentada en la cama, a oscuras, con su mente en blanco, desconcentrada, hasta que el frío finalmente le obligó a echarse y cubrirse. Se sentía mareada, como si nada de aquello fuera real.

―Me sorprendí mucho cuando mi secretaría me dijo que la hija del fallecido general Swan estaba aquí. Señorita Emma, es un placer recibirla y conocerla―con mucha elegancia y amabilidad, George se llevó la mano hasta los labios y la besó ―Siéntese por favor.

―Gracias, señor general. Y siento mucho haber venido sin aviso previo.

―No se preocupe―él sonrió, mientras parecía estudiar su rostro―Se parece mucho a su padre. Fue una gran pérdida para el ejército. Leopold era un hombre muy querido y honrado. Por cierto, ¿cómo están su madre y su hermano?

―Mi madre falleció de tuberculosis y mi hermano fue asesinado a causa de unas deudas de juego―ella relató con mucho pesar. Su oyente se limitó a asentir con pena y comprensión.

―Lo siento mucho―él murmuró, asombrado ante tanta tragedia que la rodeaba. Al notar que Emma estaba a punto de llorar, carraspeó y cambió de tema ―Bueno, ahora dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

―He venido a pedir su clemencia. Regina no puede ser condenada por traición al gobierno porque es inocente. Todo es una venganza, una trampa porque…

―Espere, espere un momento, señorita Swan―él la interrumpió, alzando la mano derecha ―¿De qué me está hablando? ¿Quién es Regina?

Inhalando profundamente, Emma comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido. Al recordar la tragedia que envolvía a los Mills y temiendo que Regina tuviera el mismo final, Emma comenzó a llorar frente al general, y parecía que no podía parar, por más que lo intentara. Él no reaccionó con el asombro y desconcierto que ella esperaba, como si desde el comienzo supiera que eso sucedería.

―Siento mucho que las dos estén pasando por eso―dijo él, pasándole un pañuelo ―Desgraciadamente el país estaba en guerra y la ejecución de los Mills quizás no haya sido investigada como debería.

―Es exactamente por eso que estoy aquí, general―ella dijo, al mismo tiempo en que se enjugaba las lágrimas ―Para pedirle, por favor, que no deje que la historia se repita.

―¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo?―cuestionó el coronel

―Sí, señor. La señorita Swan ha ido a la capital para hablar con el general George. Nadie me lo ha contado, se lo escuche claramente al abogado de la señora Mills cuando hablaba con el capataz de la hacienda.

―No creo que consiga nada.

―Quizás sí. Su padre fue general durante muchos años y eso es suficiente para que consiga, como mínimo, ser recibida por él.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, el coronel se apartó mientras observaba las horas en su reloj de bolsillo.

―Debo confesar que tiene razón, soldado―dijo él, sus ojos cerrándose mientras organizaba sus ideas ―La señorita Swan puede que consiga que el general intervenga a favor de aquella maldita arrogante…Pero será demasiado tarde.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso, coronel?

―Quiero decir que Regina Mills será ejecutada mañana bien temprano.

Hades sabía que ese era el obstáculo final y, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias, estaría libre para seguir con su carrera militar pues habría actuado para proteger al gobierno. Después de que Regina muriera, nada más podría hacerse y ante ese hecho, dio orden para que los procedimientos comenzaran.

―¡No puede hacer eso, coronel! ¡Tenemos un plazo de quince días para presentar pruebas de que no está envuelta con los rebeldes y solo han pasado dos días!―decía el abogado, la voz exaltada y el corazón disparado ante tal noticia.

―Claro que puedo. Soy la única autoridad en esta ciudad y ni usted ni nadie van a impedir que haga justicia.

―¡Lo que quiere hacer no es justicia, es un asesinato!

―¡Baje el tono, abogado!

―¡Sus crímenes saldrán a la luz! ¡Ahora mismo iré a la radio más próxima a denunciar sus abusos de poder!

―Arresten a este hombre―ordenó el coronel, y al intentar resistirse a ser capturado, Marco recibió un golpe y en seguida fue encerrado en una celda.

Exigiendo la máxima discreción por parte de Will con relación a la ejecución de Regina, el coronel se dirigió a la sala del teniente Jones para avisarle de que él sería el autor del disparo. Killian lo encaraba, obviamente intentando entender lo que Hades estaba diciendo.

―¿Regina será ejecutada mañana? ¿Por qué tan rápido?

―No hagas preguntas, teniente. Solo prepárate para cumplir con tu deber mañana temprano―dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta. Al abrirla para salir, dudó unos segundos y se giró ―En tu lugar, yo estaría muy feliz en acabar con la vida de quien te robó todo lo que tenías. ¿O ya te has conformado con perder a la mujer que amabas y a tu propio hijo? ¿Eres tana cobarde hasta el punto de perder la oportunidad de vengarte, teniente?―sin esperar una respuesta, el coronel se marchó.

Inmerso en la tristeza provocada por tantas pérdidas, Killian se vio incapaz de entender qué significaría y qué cambiaría en su vida al apretar el gatillo frente a Regina. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, de pie, con esos turbadores pensamientos martilleándole en la cabeza. Lo único que sabía era que nada lo había preparado para aquello.


	23. Capítulo 23

Estaba amaneciendo. En pocos minutos, el patio del cuartel se vería invadido por la luz del sol. Regina continuaba en su celda, ocupada con sus pensamientos sin saber del arma apuntada hacia su corazón. De repente, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la presencia del coronel, observándola. Incapaz de decidir si debía avanzar o retroceder, se quedó donde estaba, dudando.

―Qué bien que ya esté despierta, señora Mills―dijo él, dando un paso hacia delante ―Venga conmigo, tendrá el privilegio de ver nacer el sol por última vez.

Regina permaneció inmóvil, inexpresiva mientras las palabras del hombre fluctuaban en su mente.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso?―preguntó ella, aunque supiera perfectamente lo aquellas palabras significaban.

―Ya lo sabe, señora Mills. Su día ha llegado…¡Ahora, muévase!

La sensación de asombro inicial aún se podía ver en sus ojos cuando el coronel abrió la celda y dos soldados la agarraron por los brazos y la condujeron al patio del cuartel.

―¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Hay un plazo! ¡Mi familia tiene que saberlo!

Como respuesta a sus protestas, el coronel le enseñó una sonrisa. Con los brazos cruzados, él observó cómo sus subordinados la inmovilizaban. Fue colocada de pie, con las muñecas amarradas detrás de una columna de hierro.

―Claro que puedo hacerlo, señora Mills. Soy la mayor autoridad de esta región. Usted me desafió, y ahora va a pagar el mismo precio que pagaron sus padres.

Y entonces se marchó, dejándola atrás agonizando con el recuerdo de los padres que había perdido, y de todas las otras pérdidas que esto simbolizaba. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose decaída y expuesta, y cuando los abrió, se vio cara a cara con Killian Jones. De cabeza erguida, Regina examinó cada detalle de su rostro. Él parecía estar tan cansado como ella.

―¿Sabía que he sido escogido para apretar el gatillo?

―¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?

―No estoy orgulloso―dijo él casi en un susurro, mirándola a los ojos, y asombrada, ella vio su sufrimiento.

Vio también cómo sus parpados temblaban con una mirada vacía, y la vulnerabilidad estaba explicita en cada expresión de su rival. ¿Sería esa su manera de disculparse? ¿De decir que lamentaba todo lo que había sucedido?

―Sabe que lo que está haciendo es un crimen―dijo ella ―¿Dónde está aquel teniente honrado que tantas veces mencionó?

―Está muerto―dijo él, sintiendo que se formaba un nudo en su garganta debido a décadas de lágrimas no derramadas ―El hombre justo y honrado que fui un día está muerto. O quizás nunca haya existido…

―O quizás solo esté adormecido―habló ella, notando la formalidad casi fría de sus propias palabas, pero no pudo evitarlas ―Emma nunca habría amado a alguien injusto y sin honor.

Killian se sintió desesperado al escuchar su nombre y quiso huir del recuerdo sofocante de aquella mujer que obviamente ya no se preocupaba por él tanto como se preocupaba por la morena. Y para su espanto, percibió que aún la amaba, con la misma intensidad de la última vez que estuvieron juntos. El tiempo no enfrió nada sus sentimientos. Y entonces retrocedió, diciéndose a sí mismo que lloraría más tarde, como si estuviera resistiéndose a un placer. Pero, en realidad, apenas conseguía contender su dolor.

―Regina…Quería que…―iba a decir algo, pero entonces alguien se acercó

―¿Preparado, teniente?―cuestionó el coronel, distribuyendo golpecitos en su hombro―Ven conmigo. Necesitamos finalizar los últimos detalles para continuar con el…fusilamiento.

Asintiendo, Killian se alejó con el coronel, sin embargo se detuvo en mitad del camino y miró hacia Regina. Parecía listo para hacer una pregunta o un comentario, pero fuera lo que fuera, no pudo. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada y siguió su camino.

Centenares de soldados circulaban por el patio cuando el coronel volvió junto con Killian. En pocos segundos, todos ellos se encontraban colocados uno al lado del otro.

―¿Tiene algún pedido que hacer, señora Mills?―cuestionó el coronel, su tono de sarcasmo se mezclaba con su cretina sonrisa que exhibía adrede.

―Váyase al infierno―murmuró Regina, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

―Después de usted, señora Mills―dijo, retrocediendo algunos pasos ―Teniente…―añadió haciendo señal para que Killian se colocara.

Pocos metros separaban a Killian de Regina. Frente a ella, con un fusil en las manos, él sentía que cada respiración se le quedaba prendida en los pulmones. Y cada vez que se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, notaba un pinchazo en su pecho, y el corazón se contraía avergonzado.

―¿A qué está esperando, teniente?―la voz irritante del coronel atormentó sus oídos ―¡Dispare!―ordenó, impaciente como siempre.

Con las manos temblorosas y el sudor acumulándose en su frente, Killian apuntó el fusil en dirección a Regina. Otra vez la voz del coronel perforó su mente, y a pesar de los poderosos lazos que lo amarraban a ese hombre, Killian sabía que no podía ceder una vez más a sus manipulaciones y chantajes. Entonces se giró, desviando la mira del fusil, y descargó sobre el coronel los proyectiles destinados a Regina.

En algún momento, en medio de la confusión de los soldados corriendo a socorrer a su superior, Regina vio cómo Killian le soltaba las muñecas, y aún estando asombrada ante lo sucedido, estaba a punto de darle las gracias, pero no tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una palabra porque Killian acababa de ser alcanzado por un tiro en su espalda.

Regina se desequilibró y casi cayó al intentar cogerlo en sus brazos. Recostándolo en el suelo, ella intentó calmarlo al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en una forma rápida para poder ayudarlo.

―Aguante…―dijo ella, aunque ya parecía demasiado tarde. Killian estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

―Perdóneme…―balbuceó él ―Aquel hombre que la odió y al que usted también odio no era yo.

―Se va a poner bien, tenga fe…

―Cuando se ha tenido la vida que yo he tenido, la fe no es algo constante―dijo él, con mucha dificultad ―Dígale…Dígale a Emma que…―Killian intentó explicarle que conocer a Emma había sido lo mejor que había sucedido en su vida, hasta que se transformó en lo peor. Pero no pudo.

Un sentimiento de tristeza y compasión invadió a Regina mientras sus ojos eran testigos de la muerte de Killian. Con mano trémula, ella cerró sus azules ojos, ya sin vida. Deseó realmente haber podido ayudarlo.

―Un traidor menos…

La voz claramente desprovista de emoción llamó la atención de Regina. Cuando alzó la cabeza, se encontró con Will, apuntando una pistola hacia ella.

―Ahora es su turno―añadió él, dando un paso hacia delante―Voy a terminar lo que el coronel empezó

Jadeante, mientras miraba hacia el hombre que tenía delante, Regina pudo observar la maldad en sus ojos y el olor a muerte rodeándola. Un sabor salado, debido al nerviosismo, colmó su boca, pero no consiguió tragarlo. Parte de ella quería pedirle que la dejara con vida, pero la otra parte le decía que no hiciera eso, solo prolongaría su angustia. Sintiéndose totalmente perdida, Regina bajó la mirada y vio la pistola de Killian en su cintura. A menos que fuera un héroe del cine, sería imposible alcanzar el arma y dispararle a Will. Sería suicidio y Regina lo sabía. Sin embargo, se negaba a morir sin luchar por su vida.

Intentando recuperar el aliento y calmar el temblor de sus manos, se preparó contando hasta tres antes de sacar la pistola, pero una voz desconocida se lo impidió.

―No haga eso, hijo mío

Will abrió la boca para protestar, pero el general se acercó y le quitó el arma de las manos. Descargándola, guardó las balas en el bolsillo del uniforme y en seguida, le extendió la mano a Regina.

―Soy el general George. Levántese, hija mía…

Cuando Regina cruzó la esquina que comunicaba con la puerta del patio de la hacienda, vio a Emma sentada en uno de los bancos debajo de un manzano, en el mismo lugar en que la había visto sentada tantas veces, esperándola. Su corazón casi se le salió por la boca al divisarla, y Emma se levantó al verla, y por un instante, ambas parecieron congeladas en el tiempo. Los ojos de ambas, tan sin vida en los últimos días, volvieron a brillar.

Descendiendo del caballo, Regina corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, tan fuerte, que llegó a sentir miedo de hacerle daño. Y entonces Regina sintió sus labios en los suyos, y finalmente liberó el deseo encogido por tanto tiempo, dejando que fluyera por su cuerpo hasta apenas poder respirar. Ninguna de las dos supo decir por cuánto tiempo permanecieron ahí, abrazadas.

―Gracias a Dios…―susurró Emma, deslizando sus manos por su rostro. Por un instante, Emma permitió que su cuerpo entero viviese el placer de aquel toque suave mientras el dolor de lo que podría haber sido una dura pérdida aún planeaba sobre ella como un depredador.

―Gracias…―murmuró Regina ―Gracias por no haber desistido de mí

―Nunca voy a desistir de ti, Regina. Ahora ven, vamos a casa…

Mientras caminaban, la mano de Regina reposaba en la parte inferior de la espalda de Emma. La palma de la mano contra su columna mientras sus dedos abiertos, posesivos, se movían lentamente por el lateral. Fue entonces cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que su presencia parecía poseer una magia que hacía que las preocupaciones desapareciesen y le permitía vivir con el hijo, en el aquí y ahora.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa grande, Regina fue recibida con mucha alegría, y aunque deseara participar de cada sonrisa que ella exhibía, Emma se recogió, fue derecha al cuarto de Henry. Él dormía, así como el padre. Pero había una gran diferencia: Killian nunca más despertaría.

Antes del regreso de Regina, Emma supo por medio de Robin que el teniente había muerto tras disparar al coronel. Por lo que parecía, Killian se había redimido, se había arrepentido de su comportamiento y le salvó la vida a Regina, lo que acabó acarreando su muerte. Como resultado, ella sintió un deseo instintivo de volver en el tiempo, de haberlo perdonado y dado permiso para visitar a su hijo, aunque tenía plena consciencia de que ese deseo inducido por una especie de culpa era cobarde y despreciable.

―¿Estás bien?―la voz de Regina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―Sí, mi amor. Todo bien―dijo ella, girándose para mirarla a la cara ―¿Te enfadarías si voy a funeral de Killian?

―Entonces ya sabes que ha muerto…

―Sí, Regina. Se lo escuché a Robin.

―Bien, no me enfadaré si vas. A pesar de todo, él se arrepintió del mal que nos había causado y es el padre de Henry.

―Gracias

Al caer la tarde, salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al cementerio de la ciudad. Regina decidió que también iría, a fin de cuentas, Killian había salvado su vida, aunque en el pasado intentara matarla.

Cuando la ceremonia finalmente acabó, y el ataúd fue descendido en la tierra, el general George se acercó. Las saludó, retirándose el sombrero, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de tomar la palabra.

―Regina, quiero decirle que ya no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse. Las acusaciones de traición han sido retiradas y a partir de este momento, yo asumiré el mando del ejército en esta región.

―Gracias, general. Es una pena que mis padres no tuvieran la suerte de encontrar un hombre justo y honrado como usted. Si eso hubiera sucedido, quizás hoy estuvieran vivos.

―Eran otros tiempos, Regina―dijo él, sus manos a sus espaldas mientras caminaba despacio junto a ellas ―Pero, sí lo hubo, un hombre justo y honrado que pidió clemencia para sus padres, pero el país estaba en guerra, y ese hombre estaba muy enfermo para luchar.

Regina y Emma lo miraron sin entender, pero la expresión de George se mantuvo triste y distante mientras intentaba organizar sus recuerdos.

―¿De qué hombre está usted hablando?―cuestionó la morena

―Del fallecido general Swan, de su padre, Emma.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, George deseó poder guardárselas de nuevo. Sabía que no podía compartir un secreto que no era suyo, pero percibió, aliviado, que no tenía el menor sentido continuar guardando ese secreto.

―Mi padre nunca mencionó nada en relación a los padres de Regina, mucho menos mi madre―mencionó Emma

―Su padre estaba sufriendo, Emma. Y voy a decir por qué…―respirando hondo, George señaló el banco que estaba enfrente de aquel en el que él se había sentado. Cuando vio que Regina y Emma se sentaron, confusas y llenas de preguntas, él comenzó a hablar ―Fue hace algunos años. Leopold Swan había acabado de marcar la fecha para su boda con su madre cuando conoció a Cora Mills y se enamoró de ella―Emma y Regina se quedaron en silencio, asombradas ante dicha revelación. Las dos, con los labios entreabiertos, no sabían qué decir y George creyó que así era mejor, no quería ser interrumpido. Entonces prosiguió ―Leopold estaba dispuesto a romper el compromiso con Ingrid. En realidad, estaba listo para hacerlo. Pero no pudo seguir adelante con su decisión cuando Ingrid le reveló que estaba embarazada. Recuerdo que él me contó que olvidarse de Cora y casarse con Ingrid era lo mejor que podía hacer, y yo estuve de acuerdo, aunque veía la verdad en su mirada torturada―hizo una pausa, y notó el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Emma―Al enterarse de su decisión, Cora se marchó a la capital, y cuando regresó, estaba casada con Henry Mills. Muchos años más tarde, sucedió aquella tragedia que Leopold intentó a toda costa impedir. Pero él estaba viejo y enfermo, estaba apartado del cuartel debido a su enfermedad, pero, aún así, intentó intervenir. Infelizmente, Leopold no obtuvo éxito, y algunas semanas tras la ejecución, él falleció.

Con sus ojos embargados por las lágrimas y el corazón acelerado, Regina frunció el ceño y se levantó.

―Espere. Siempre me dijeron que el general Swan había muerto meses antes de que mis padres fueran acusados de traición―dijo Regina

―Sea lo que sea que le hayan contado no coincide con los hechos. Yo era el mejor amigo de Leopold y vi su sufrimiento y su lucha para evitar la muerte de sus padres. En la época, yo no era más que un simple soldado y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos―él explicó, levantándose también―Leopold creía en la inocencia de Henry y Cora, pero como usted sabe, no consiguió evitar lo peor. Lo siento mucho.

Tras despedirse de George, ellas volvieron a la hacienda. La luz del sol coloreaba el paisaje y las flores blancas de los manzanos del huerto. Regina parecía tan tensa como Emma, hasta que la rubia decidió apartar la tensión.

―¿Puedes imaginarte lo que habría sucedido si mi padre se hubiera casado con tu madre?―preguntó, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras esperaba una respuesta. 

―No, ni quiero―murmuró Regina

―¿Por qué?

―No me gustaría tenerte como hermana

―¿Por qué no? Sería una buena hermana

―Y yo sería presa o condenada a muerte por incesto.

La calma calculada y la sonrisa traviesa fueron sustituidas por una carcajada que Emma no pensó escuchar. Al menos, en aquel momento. Y ella tuvo que reír también, sintiéndose aliviada tanto como Regina parecía estarlo. Aunque las tragedias y las marcas del pasado no pudieran ser borradas de sus mentes, el amor las unía, fortaleciéndolas a medida que pasaba el tiempo.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Algunos años después…**

En medio de la harina, los huevos, el chocolate en polvo y con una receta de una tarta sobre la mesa, Emma se encontró con Regina y Henry. No fue difícil descubrir lo que tramaban los dos: encima de los fogones, un delicioso pastel de chocolate para su cumpleaños.

‒¡Mamá!‒exclamó Henry, intentando esconder lo que ella ya había visto

‒Dijiste que volvería al caer la tarde‒rezongó Regina, mirándolo con cara fea.

‒Tía Ruby dijo que ella estaría fuera la tarde entera‒rebatió él

‒Bueno…‒comenzó Emma, alternando una falsa mirada de asombrada entre los dos ‒Si mi presencia en la cocina no es bienvenida, me voy.

‒Es que queríamos darte una sorpresa‒dijo Henry caminando hacia ella ‒Feliz Cumpleaños‒añadió, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

‒Gracias, mi amor. Y perdona por estropear la sorpresa‒le dio un beso en lo alto de la cabeza, y Emma sonrió aún más cuando Regina se acercó

‒No has estropeado nada‒abriendo los brazos, Regina la atrajo hacia ella ‒Feliz Cumpleaños, querida.

Aquel final de tarde, salieron juntos, los tres. Y cuando regresaron, Eugenia y Ruby habían organizado la verdadera sorpresa. En la casa grande también se encontraban Mary y Gepetto, cada uno con un regalo en las manos.

Tras la cena, en cuanto los invitados se hubieron ido y los empleados se hubieron retirado, Regina condujo a Emma a la habitación. Acomodadas frente a frente, con la esencial botella de vino al lado, sintieron que sus corazones latían acelerados, descontrolados. Las miradas poseían la misma sorprende intensidad que la primera vez.

‒Un brindis por ti, mi bien‒dijo Regina, alzando la copa ‒Que este sea un cumpleaños más de los tantos que celebraremos juntas.

‒Gracias, mi amor‒emocionada, Emma entrechocó su copa con la de ella.

Los últimos años habían sido los más agitados de la vida de Emma y Regina, sin embargo, todo indicaba que de ahora en adelante serían los más sencillos. Por fin, cuando vaciaron sus respectivas copas de vino, se fueron a la cama e hicieron el amor. La relación fue tan sensual y apasionada como la primera vez. Ahora, no obstante, no había desesperanza, solo alegría. La tristeza de las pérdidas pasadas, que oscurecieron sus momentos anteriores, ya no las atormentaban. Tras el acto de amor, las dos se quedaron dormidas, brazos y piernas entrelazados.

**Algunos meses después…**

Emma vaciló por un instante, quedándose quieta escuchando desde la distancia las notas dolorosamente bellas del piano. Del lado de afuera, el sol estaba en lo alto, pero el frío empezaba a despuntar. En algún sitio, lejos de la casa, un perro ladraba y el olor embriagador a comida navideña subía de la cocina. La emoción la embargó cuando abrió la puerta y vio que era Henry quien tocaba el piano mientras Regina lo acompañaba. Cuando la melodía cesó, ella aplaudió, y a paso lento se acercó a los dos.

‒Por lo visto ya tenemos a nuestro músico para la noche de Navidad‒comentó ella, una sonrisa brotando en su rostro mientras Henry venía a su encuentro ‒Han llegado tus padrinos

‒Voy a saludarlos. ¿No venís?

‒Sí, querido. Bajamos en un minuto.

Cuando Henry hubo salido, Emma rodeó el rostro de Regina con sus manos.

‒¿Estás bien?‒Regina asintió en señal de confirmación, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar debido al toque de sus manos, que despertaba en su cuerpo sensaciones que, incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún parecían increíbles.

El almuerzo de Navidad fue perfecto, así como el viaje del día siguiente. Regina decidió que pasarían Nochevieja en París. Henry, Elsa y Ruby también fueron con ellas.

Cinco días habían pasado ya en la Ciudad de la Luz, y faltaban solo cuatro horas para la llegada de Año Nuevo. Regina esperaba en el amplio hall de la entrada, algo impaciente por la demora de Emma en arreglarse. Pero cuando la puerta de abrió y ella apareció en su campo de visión, Regina hasta perdió el aliento. Impresionada con la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, permaneció inmóvil mientras la admiraba. Estaba bellísima. Los cabellos rubios recogidos en un peinado digno de una reina. Emma era, sin duda, una mujer que los hombres adoraban, y que otras mujeres respetaban.

Emma sintió un escalofrío cuando entró en contacto con los determinados y devotos ojos castaños de Regina, y con la sonrisa que abrió cuando echó a andar hacia ella.

‒Estás maravillosa‒dijo Regina, con la voz grave y un poco embargada por la emoción.

‒Gracias, mi amor. Y perdona por hacerte esperar tanto…

‒Esperaría la vida entera si fuera preciso. Aunque no puedo negar que ya estaba impacientándome ‒ella sonrió, conduciéndola hacia la terraza del restaurante del hotel que había reservado solo para ellas.

‒¿Dónde están Henry y las chicas?

‒Se negaron a cenar con nosotras cuando vieron el menú.

Emma no pudo dejar de sonreír al darse cuenta de que Regina lo había hecho a propósito. Ella sabía lo difícil que era hacer que el hijo probase algo diferente. Lo mismo sucedía con Ruby, a fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que partía el año lejos de la hacienda, lejos de su país de origen, lejos de la paz encontrada en el campo. En esta historia, le tocaba a Elsa llevarlos a algún sitio donde la comida les pareciera sencilla y apetitosa.

‒Eres muy listilla‒comentó Emma, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa reservada para ellas.

‒Y tú la mujer más hermosa de París.

‒Muy amable por tu parte, pero por supuesto que no soy nada de eso.

‒Uno de tus mayores encantos es que no tienes ni idea de lo bonita que eres.

Emma sonrió, sintiendo que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. Mientras observaba el menú, Regina frunció el ceño, acentuando las líneas de expresión que prematuramente marcaban su piel, y Emma contuvo el deseo de tocarlas. Regina era una mujer vivida y eso la hacía mucho más atractiva.

‒Tú también estás maravillosa‒dijo Emma, de sopetón

Alzando la mirada, Regina mostró una luminosa sonrisa. Era de una belleza cautivadora, y a Regina nunca le faltaron mujeres, pero se enamoró perdidamente de Emma en cuanto la vio paseando por la calle. Y cuando vio su sonrisa de hoyuelos de cerca, al conocerla, fue conquistada para siempre.

‒Gracias, querida‒dijo ella, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla cuando el camarero se acercó y encendió la vela que había sobre la mesa, permitiendo que ellas se mirasen sin censura.

En las horas que siguieron, la cena transcurrió en un ambiente tranquilo y romántico. Faltaban apenas quince minutos para Año Nuevo cuando Henry, Elsa y Ruby se juntaron a ellas. En la terraza, pudieron asistir a los paseantes festejando y rogando por un año mejor.

‒¡Feliz Año Nuevo!‒dijeron todos a la vez, como en un coro.

Una hora más tarde, todos estaban dormidos. Con la motivación de un año mejor, sin tantos trágicos acontecimientos, Emma y Regina hicieron el amor de forma intensa, mucho más que otras veces.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió la ventana, Emma observó que el día estaba gris, no había un ruido por las calles, mucho menos personas. Su casa estaba tan alejada en aquel momento, y pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Cerró los párpados e intentó escuchar el trino de los pájaros, los ruidos de los peones iniciando su jornada laboral, pero nada sucedió. Excepto por la voz de Regina, tras ella, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

‒¿Estás bien?‒preguntó Regina, y Emma bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo ‒Querida, mírame. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Emma pestañeó varias veces, y el cuarto se hundió en el silencio. Su mente se inundó con un torbellino de pensamientos mientras se preguntaba cómo explicar la sensación de ser catapultada a un mundo al que no pertenecía. No queriendo verse dominada por la vergüenza, Emma alzó la cabeza y miró profundamente aquellos ojos castaños.

‒Sé que tus planes consistían en pasar algunas semanas más aquí, pero me gustaría volver a casa.

Regina pareció aliviada y sonrió, acercándose más.

‒Bien, si solo es esto, es fácil de solucionar. Podemos empezar a hacer las maletas ahora mismo…

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la hacienda en el pueblo de Storybrooke. Tomaron un baño, la cabeza les latía de cansancio, y se fueron derechas a la cama. Pero al día siguiente, lo primero que Emma hizo fue abrir la ventana. Cuando miró hacia afuera, sus ojos pestañearon varias veces seguidas a casusa de la claridad y sus oídos se vieron bombardeados por zumbidos, silbidos y pitidos que llenaban el aire. El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue el jardín. Olisqueó el aire y sonrió, absorbiendo el perfume de las flores. Estaba ansiosa por pasear por la plantación de manzanas, pero antes, rodeó la casa y entró en el invernadero.

Volvió a colocarse en la parte frontal de la casa y siguió el camino que daba al huerto. Al llegar en medio de los árboles, Emma cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, como si así fuera capaz de absorber cada partícula de belleza que tenía delante de ella: las flores perfumadas, el verde luminoso de las colinas con sus plantaciones, el sonido de los pájaros. Todo allí brillaba. Nada parecía inmóvil, y el aire lleno de vida vibraba con el continuo movimiento. No hay nada mejor que estar en casa.

‒Señora…‒la voz de Robin la hizo dar un salto ‒Disculpe, no quería asustarla

‒No te preocupes, Robin. Estaba distraída. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

‒Todo bien, señora. ¿Y en el extranjero? ¿Es tan bonito como dicen? ¿Es otro mundo?

‒Es otro mundo, sí, pero no es tan bonito como dicen.

‒¿Fue por eso que han vuelto antes? Porque la patrona dijo que solo volverían cuando la escuela estuviera lista.

‒¿Escuela?

‒Sí, bueno…No es exactamente una escuela como aquellas de la ciudad. Pero es muy parecida.

Emma sonrió y finalmente comprendió el motivo que había llevado a Regina a querer apartarse de la hacienda por algunas semanas. Y sonrió aún más al imaginar sus facciones cuando se enterara de que la sorpresa que tanto había intentando esconder ya el capataz se la había desvelado.

‒¿Dónde está construida?

‒Ahí mismo, detrás de usted.

Al girarse, Emma sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus párpados, y se pasó el dorso de la mano para secárselas mientras observaba la pequeña construcción ya casi terminada.

‒Parece que alguien ha estropeado mi sorpresa…‒comentó Regina, acercándose por detrás

‒Patrona, perdóneme‒balbuceó el capataz ‒Pensé que la señora sabía y…

‒Estoy bromeando, hombre. Cálmate‒ella sonrió de una forma que él jamás imaginó ser posible, y suspiró aliviado y agradecido por todos los buenos cambios que su llegada había traído a aquel lugar en medio de la nada.

‒Vamos, quiero mirar de más cerca‒dijo Emma, pero se detuvo en el segundo paso dado y se giró ‒¿No vienes, Robin?

‒Ahora no, señora. Voy a ayudar en la recolección porque tenemos un gran pedido para esta tarde.

‒Si necesitan algo, estaré aquí durante las próximas horas‒avisó Regina, y al girarse para retomar su caminata con Emma, la voz de él la detuvo.

‒Patrona, señora‒él comenzó, un nudo formándose en su garganta mientras sus ojos brillaban por culpa de lo que parecían lágrimas ‒Gracias…Por la escuela. Estoy muy feliz por saber que mis hijos aprenderán a leer y a escribir, y que en el futuro, podrán escoger entre permanecer en el campo o partir en busca de una vida diferente en la gran ciudad.

‒No tiene nada que agradecer, Robin‒dijo Regina

‒Todos los niños del mundo merecen la oportunidad de aprender a leer y escribir, y en esta hacienda, ninguno de ellos crecerá sin ese derecho‒fue el turno de Emma de pronunciarse. Agradecido por su bondad, él asintió y se retiró.

El nuevo año había comenzado trayendo una montaña de cambios y emociones para Emma, Regina y todas las personas que tenían relación directa o indirectamente con ellas. Hacía dos meses y cuatro días que la escuela había comenzado a funcionar y, cumpliendo con su palabra, no hubo un solo niño que no fuera a las clases que la propia Emma impartía.

‒¿Qué son todos estos dulces? ¿Y aquellas cajas diseminadas por el salón?‒preguntó Regina, parada en la puerta de la cocina.

‒Con permiso, patrona…‒murmuró Ruby, casi chocando con ella

‒Querida, estás interrumpiendo el paso‒dijo Emma, atenta a las instrucciones de Eugenia.

‒¿Cómo?‒preguntó Regina. Sonriendo, balanceó la cabeza ‒¿Ya no pinto nada?

Sonriendo, Henry le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

‒Estás demasiado mimosa, mamá. Es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando‒saliendo por la puerta de atrás, él dejó escapar una alta carcajada.

Animada, Emma se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

‒Pues claro que aún pintas algo, mi amor

‒Con permiso, patrona‒mirando a Ruby con cara fea se apartó

‒¿No sabes eso de que si no ayudas no molestes?‒esa vez fue Elsa quien la provocó

Con los brazos cruzados, Regina se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, admirando cómo todo el mundo iba y venía ocupado en la pequeña fiesta que Emma había prometido a los niños en caso de que ninguno faltara a la escuela y sacaran buenas notas en la tarea de casa. Se sintió reconfortada por dentro mirando esa escena. Antes de morir, su madre había dicho: “La familia lo es todo”. Ella tenía razón.

Como era de esperar, la fiesta fue un gran éxito y los pequeños volvieron a casa felices y satisfechos después de una tarde inolvidable. Los criados, agradecidos por todos los cambios positivos a lo largo de los últimos años, trabajaban satisfechos, y las jornadas se volvían menos fatigosas. Parecía que Regina finalmente estaba dando continuidad al trabajo comenzado por los padres, y esa verdad hinchó su corazón.

‒Gracias‒ella se acercó a Emma, la abrazó y le dio un beso en su nuca ‒Me has transformado en la mujer que siempre deseé ser, pero que por poco es destruida cuando mis padres murieron.

Los ojos de Emma se cerraron. Adoraba la sensación del cálido aliento de la morena en su piel, y sabía que todos sus días a su lado serían maravillosos. ¿Quién dudaría de una mujer como Regina? Su presencia era muy fuerte. Bastaba estar cerca de ella para sentirse amada, deseada y tan segura que era imposible pensar que la vida a su lado pudiera salir mal. Emma la miró a los ojos antes de coger su mano y llevársela a los labios.

‒Gracias a ti por mostrarme y hacerme vivir el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor.

**FIN**


End file.
